Better a Freak Than a Monster
by Dragionx
Summary: When Harry was eight years old he finally snapped and the Dursleys beat him like never before. Thrown into the cupboard and left to die he awakens to a woman with red hair and mismatched eyes. Unknown to him forces are working to destroy him and confine him. Will Harry be able to survive with his newfound friend or will the first good thing in his life disappear?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response to the Freaks Like Us challenge written by Gabriel Herrol. When I'm focusing on Harry it will be from his POV, however at other times I'll use 3rd person. Hope you all enjoy the fic and please understand that this is only my third published work. I really want you all to be honest about how you feel so that I can improve whatever mistakes I make.**

My whole life I have been called three things. My teachers were kind enough to call me by Harry, my relatives on the other hand only called me Boy or Freak. I'm honestly happy that they don't call me by my name because they don't deserve to say it. The whole country probably believes that I am a troubled child that gives them nothing but despair despite their kind and loving attempts to bring me into their family. They really are the perfect example of wolves in sheep's' clothing because the only thing that they have ever shown me is pain and orders.

I'm sure that what they've done to me qualifies as abuse but I can't find an adult that is willing to listen to me. It's like there's something that makes it impossible for people to notice the nine inch scars on my back. It's annoying as hell to survive but I somehow manage. As long as I keep my head down and my mouth shut I can avoid the worst of the beatings. I just wish that someone could understand what it was like for me to live here. They wouldn't have to break me out or anything like that; I'd only need a friend to talk to. Thanks to Dudley that will never happen. I guess I'm just destined to be alone the rest of my life, a lonely freak that lives in a small cupboard under the stairs with only spiders to keep him company.

"Don't slack off you lousy freak." Vernon yelled and slapped the back of my leg with his belt. My leg buckled but I didn't fall and resumed making the table. His bitch of a sister would be coming to visit him and his walrus of a son. I grit my teeth and struggled not to talk back to him. I may want to escape this hellish life but I can't take him on in a fight. I don't even have the energy to outrun him because of the malnutrition that I've been forced through. "If you leave one thing out of place then you will not be eating this week do you understand me?" I gave a small nod and placed the wine in a bowl of ice.

Everything looked perfect in my eyes so I left the table and started to dust off the shelves and pictures. It wouldn't be too hard of a task if I had eaten in the last three days but my relatives' kindness had all but disappeared when I said my wounds healed like magic. I knew better than to say something like that in front of them. I felt like I was going to pass out in any minute but I had to keep moving so that I could get something to eat, even if it was just the crust from a slice of bread. That would be enough for now.

However, fate, as always, was not on my side. The bitch pulled in with her dog and walked up to the door like she owned the place. She was as fat and horrendous as her oaf of a brother and let me assure everyone that no decent person would cry over her death. "Vernon it is so wonderful to see you again, and look at Dudley oh you've grown so much since the last time I saw you. You also seem to be keeping the house in shape Petunia; I'm impressed seeing as how you have that thing living with you. Honestly I don't see why you don't toss it into the street." She said while giving me a glare that most would save for the lowest of criminals. Of course I probably was the lowest in her eyes. After all, how dare I show up on their doorstep as a baby and demand that they take care of me.

I sighed and prepared myself for whatever the bitch said about me or my parents. It wasn't long before they were all sitting at the table and I was pouring their wine like some slave or butler. They started off simple talking about their respective jobs and how people didn't treat them with the respect they deserve. It made me sick that they thought they deserved respect from anyone. After everything they had done to me the best they deserved was hell. Thankfully I was able to reel in my temper and stay silent. That came to an end when they talked about my parents.

I may not have known them but there is one thing that I do remember, just one. A voice called out to me. _You are loved. No matter what happens you are loved more than anyone else. You are loved. You are loved_. It was a woman's voice. A voice that I know is familiar and I'm sure it was my mother's. She may have been a freak. She may have been an alcoholic and a drug addict but I knew for a fact that whatever she was she loved me. And if she was with my father when he died I'm sure she loved him to.

"Shut up. You have no right to talk about my parents." It came out quietly like a falling leaf but they caught it. The rage in their eyes was definite proof that they heard what I said.

"What did you just say boy?" I knew from the tone of his voice that I had dug my grave but I didn't care. What's the difference between a 3ft grave and a 6ft one?

"I said to shut up. My mother loved me and if she's really a freak . . . if I'm really a freak. I'd rather die a freak than be a monster like you." The house shook as I spoke and for one moment in my life I saw them with fear in their eyes. I'm sure that they realized what they had turned me into at that very moment. If I had the power they would be dead. However, the fear quickly diminished and Vernon hit me in the face. It stung but I grit my teeth and stood with my eyes fixed on his. I spat out the blood that was filling my mouth and glared. Blow after blow after blow after blow. I lost count of the number of times he hit me. I'm positive that my face looked bloodied and broken but despite the hits I stood and kept my eyes on him. I could still see it; he was absolutely terrified of me.

He picked me up and threw me into the cupboard with enough force to make the hallway pictures fall and shatter. I laughed at them like the freak they claimed I was. I don't know how much time passed but my eyes adjusted to the dark and I felt my wounds healing already. There were tears falling down my cheeks so I wiped them away to maintain some level of dignity. I knew that the door wouldn't open again. They were too terrified of me to open it. I wish I had met someone like me before I died. It would have been nice to be friends with another freak.

I fell in and out of consciousness several times so it was hard to tell how much time had passed. I couldn't really focus but for some reason it felt like there was something warm on me. I looked up and saw a red haired woman with one blue eye and one yellow eye. She was wearing something similar to a wedding dress and her body was littered with stitches. "Are you an angel?" she grunted and shook her head. "Am I dead?" again she shook her head. "Who are you?"

The woman pointed at herself, "Ber-ser-ker." Berserker pointed at me. "My mas-ter." I shook my head.

"You can call me Hadrian or Freak. It's really nice to meet you Berserker. You seem like a really kind person." Unfortunately I haven't met any kind people before today. I decided to just smile and roll with it. "Why are you here Berserker? This isn't exactly the best place for someone like you to be. You really are too pretty to be near something like me." I think that's the first time I've said that and been completely honest. God knows I have to lie through my teeth when I'm out with Petunia.

"Why . . . are . . . you . . . here?" I looked at her with a sad smile.

"I'm not strong enough to escape. I'm not fast enough to run. If I could leave them I would." I didn't know that talking to someone felt so wonderful. Maybe I should have tried talking to a high school counselor or something. I started to chuckle at my pathetic situation when Berserker grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm . . . strong."

 **The Clock Tower, London**

A tall man with blond hair and hazel eyes made his way into his office where four other people were waiting. "What the hell are you here for?" He said with an annoyed sigh.

"We're sorry to interrupt you sir but there has been a magical surge in Surrey and the higher ups want you to lead the investigation." The blond sat in his chair and pulled out a cigarette.

"Why would I be called on for such a simple mission?" The four suits looked nervous as hell at the question.

"Sir the magic surge is consistent with the summoning of a servant. The Holy Grail won't appear for another 20 years at the minimum. So whoever did this has a substantial amount of magic." The blond threw the cigarette in the trash and smiled in a way that sent chills down their spines.

"Someone with enough power to summon a servant outside of a Holy Grail War; now that is a decent enough reason to invade my privacy. You four are coming with me. If that servant is a violent one I'll need some cannon fodder." He threw on a red coat with the name Dante Thorn written in dark black. The other four men let out a collective 'fuck' before following Dante.

Ministry of Magic, London

"So where did this magic burst take place?" A bored man with bags under his eyes asked.

"It happened at Private Drive in Surrey. Judging by the size of the outburst you may want to bring someone with you."

"If I need any external help I'll have my elf send you all a message. It was probably some kid that didn't get something he wanted and accidentally set the house on fire. Honestly, that would be pretty damn exciting with how slow everything's been."

"Be careful what you wish for."

"Whatever just make sure the unspeakables get that report from last week. They're trying to do a census for muggle-born magicals." He pulled out a black wand and apparated to Number 12 Private Drive.

 **Here is what I plan to do with my two OCs. For now Dante Thorn will be the main antagonist for Harry and Berserker but that will change in the future. He is very skilled and very powerful so for now all Harry will be able to do is run from him. The other guy from the ministry is Jason Colt. He is a muggle born wizard that is underpaid and overworked. He'll be a good man but Harry will have understandable trust issues with everyone other than Berserker. As always leave an honest review and comment so that I can become a better writer for all of you wonderful people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Gabriel Herrol pointed out that Berserker wouldn't be able to fit in the cupboard with or without Harry. I wanted to say three things in response to that: 1) I have a really hard time getting a mental picture of measurements when it comes to feet and meters. 2) My thought process for how she could fit in there with Harry was that he is so small because of the malnutrition he suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. 3) The only cupboard I've seen was able to hold me when I was around 5ft 10in. The rest of the things that Gabriel pointed out are going to be explained in this chapter.**

 **Lionheart33 and Darkwarriorthecursedhero asked for longer chapters and I will try to do that but I'm trying to find a balance between making the chapters longer and more detailed while also updating regularly.**

 **I think that covers everything from the comments so without further ado I give you the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and feel free to point out any mistakes you can find.**

When Jason Colt made it to Number Twelve Private Drive he felt that something wasn't right. In his line of work it was common to go to muggle neighborhoods that had a decent amount of magic. However, there was a rather large enchantment on the house in front of him. Something that only a really powerful witch or wizard could pull off and even then it would take multiple days to finish. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. "What the hell is going on here?" Jason started to walk up the driveway but stopped when he heard the crackle of a spell. He turned around and saw five men, four men wore suits and ties while the fifth wore a dark red cloak. Jason grit his teeth and breathed out an annoyed sigh. "Hello gentlemen, to what do I owe the pleasure of your interference in my job."

"judging by the lack of magic circuits in your body as well as that stupid getup I'm going to assume you are a wizard with that pathetic Ministry of Magic. We are here on official business so if you could go and run into the sewers like the little rat that you are that would be swell." Dante said as he looked at Jason like he was filth. Jason shook his head and let out a small chuckle. When the two of them locked eyes Dante saw the look of a demon inside Jason.

"I might not have many magic circuits but it would be very entertaining ii you were to try and interfere in my work. I am responsible for the children that activate their magic prematurely. Anyone that would risk endangering the lives of those children are nothing more than trash that I will incinerate. Do you understand what I'm getting at? Besides, I find it highly unlikely that the Mages Association would want to interfere with the affairs of the Ministry of Magic." Jason mentally prepared to fire numerous destructive spells. Most encounters between mages and wizards were non-violent affairs but Jason and Dante were both stubborn men.

"Normally that would be the case but the magic surge that came from here is identical to something very precious to the Mages Association. I doubt that a child is capable of something as great as this so I will say this one more time. Turn around and go home little rat." The two continued to stare each other down as the suits looked back and forth between the two powerhouses.

"Sir, we need to hurry. If a servant was really summoned then we should defeat it as soon as possible." Dante looked at the suit that spoke with distaste. He growled and raised his hand at Jason.

"I will give you only one chance to get out of my way rat. I was given a job to do and I intend to carry it out. One of the people in that house will be warmly welcomed into the Mages Association. Of course if you don't get out of my way we can have some fun before I go in there. These men set up a field that will avert any muggles in the area so I don't have to hold back." Dante's hand started to glow bright orange as he smiled at Dante.

"You remind me of a certain bitch I helped lock up a few years back. Do you have any relation to the Black family?"

"No. My name is Dante Thorn. I am also known as the Crimson Demon. What is your name rat?"

"I am Jason Colt. Otherwise known as the Death Hunter. I hope you're ready to lose at the hands of this rat." Dante motioned for the suits to stay back. Dante twirled his wand and Dante raised his hand. "Incind/Igni-." Before they could finish their spells the front door to Number Twelve flew past them.

 **A Few Minutes Ago Inside the House**

I watched as Berserker grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, ripping the lock out of the wall in the process. I was left speechless at her strength and a small part of me wondered if this was a dream created by my dying body. Whatever the hell was going on I wasn't going to pass up a chance at freedom. I stood and stumbled into the hallway where a drunk Vernon was staring at us flabbergasted. "What the hell was that light boy? And what is this freak? Where did it come from? Get back in that cupboard you damned freak." He kept yelling but nothing that came out of his mouth sounded like words. I've only seem him like this a few other times in my life. So he must have been drinking heavily to my death.

I took Berserker's hand and stepped past the drunk bastard. I wanted to make him pay but if I wasted even a minute his anger might sober him up. We were in the kitchen/living room where we could see Petunia and Marge next to each other singing some song horribly. There were four empty bottles of wine on the table. Looks like I was right about the celebration. They were so intoxicated that they didn't even notice us. I turned to the door and felt something bite down on my leg. I saw Ripper tearing into my leg so in a fit of rage I punched the dog in the face. It growled and bit down harder until Berserker picked it up and threw the damnable thing into Marge's face. I chuckled as I clutched my bleeding leg.

"Here." Berserker said as she ripped the tablecloth and handed me the smallest piece. I took it and wrapped it around my leg. I've done it plenty of times in the cupboard with pieces of Dudley's larger clothes. I walked to the door with a slight limp to my step but this was nothing compared to what that vile mutt has done to me in the past. I started to unlock the door but Berserker picked me up in her arms, I think the books I read called it bridal-style or something like that.

"I can walk on my own. You don't have to trouble yourself with me." She shook her head no and looked at my leg. I decided not to protest anymore and just go through with it. I leaned into her and felt a warmth cover my body. Maybe this is why so many people enjoy hugging their parents. Before I could think anything else she hiked up her leg and kicked the door with what I can only assume was her full strength. It flew clear across the street revealing several men but for some reason the two closest to us put me on edge.

"It's the servant. Contain her and that boy no matter the cost." Yelled out a blond man with a red coat. Another one stepped in front of us and pointed a stick at the others.

"I don't know who you are but it might be in that kid's interest to run. I'll see if I can buy you a bit of time." He ran at them while moving around the stick before a blue flame burst from the tip. The blond lifted his hand and a red fire burst forward meeting the blue head on causing both to disappear.

"Berserker what the hell is going on here?" She just let out an annoyed grunt before squatting down and jumping high into the air. We landed several blocks away from Private Drive but I could still feel something coming from that place. Whatever it was it made me feel sick. Berserker started to run so fast that it felt like I was in a speeding car. I couldn't see where she was running but there were many twists and turns along the way. When Berserker finally stopped we were outside of a warehouse next to a river. I have absolutely no idea where we are. "Berserker, where are we?" She looked around before pointing at an old sign with the only readable word being London. Wait a minute. We were in Surrey just a few minutes ago and now we're in London. "Holy shit, you are one fast girl Berserker." I caught the glimpse of a grin on her face.

I sat down and looked at what could only be the River Thames. I had seen it in maps during class but actually looking at the river itself was amazing. Resting my head against the cool medal I looked up at the sky and saw that it wasn't night yet. "How could that much happen in such a short time?" I looked over at her as she looked at the lights across the river. I cleared my throat and called out to her, "Berserker, I really am grateful for what you did but why did you save me?" She turned to me and looked confused. Berserker picked up a pipe and started to draw in the gravel. I stood and walked to her side. It read: _You called out for a friend. I have desired one for a long time. I answered you for both of our desires. You were not happy there._

"I see, thank you Berserker. Is it hard for you to talk?" She looked sad from my question but she nodded nonetheless. "I think I'll be happy if I stay friends with you. Although do you know who those people were?" She shook her head and wrote something else. _Five of the men there were mages but the one who told us to run was a wizard. I'm not sure what the difference is between the two other than wizards use wands and mages don't._ I rubbed my head and let out a sigh. So the price of freedom is finding out the world is a lot bigger than I first thought. Magic being real isn't that big of a shock considering how fast my body can heal itself. "Nothing in life can be simple can it?"

Berserker let out something that was between a grunt and a chuckle. Just having her here with me feels so weird but at the same time it's a good weird. I leaned against her and rested for what felt like hours. I almost drifted off to sleep but a sickening feeling woke me right up. We both turned to see a motorcycle driving right at us. Berserker pushed me behind her and got in a fighting stance. She held out her hand and a giant weapon appeared out of a spark of blue light. When the motorcycle finally came to a stop the blond mage from earlier stepped off.

"You are a pretty fast servant. The association had quite a bit of trouble tracking you down. Now then we can do this one of two ways: the first is you surrender quietly and come in without a fuss. The second is you put up a fight, I kill you, and then I take that kid to the association. There really isn't much difference whichever way you look at it. So, what will it be?" He said with a look in his eyes that made me think of a nightmare I had a long time ago. This man . . . no, this monster wouldn't bring us in quietly.

"Berserker we should run. I don't think we should fight this guy." She didn't move an inch and that's when it dawned on me. She had ran like a speeding bullet from Surrey to here and he was able to find us. If we turn and run he'll either hit us with magic or track us down until we're exhausted. We have to take care of him right now. "OK, I understand Berserker. I'll do whatever I can to help you." I picked up the pipe she had used earlier but it was difficult to keep it up. Berserker smiled at me before rushing the mage.

"So you chose to fight. That's fine by me." His body lit up with green light like blood vessels. I watched Berserker swing that weapon so fast that he shouldn't have been able to dodge but he jumped to the side and hit her with a massive ball of fire. Berserker was sent flying back beside me and though smoke was coming off of her she looked uninjured. I stared at the man in shock and horror as he laughed at us. "So that's the difference. Normally a servant would be able to shrug something like that off and just keep coming at me. However, because you're magic isn't as strong as a mage's she is far too weak to defeat me. If you were a couple years older you would have stood a chance." Berserker let out a howl of rage and charged him again. Whatever he was doing it allowed him to stay just ahead of Berserker's assault.

Once again the man's hand glowed bright orange but this time I was able to see a spark. "Berserker jump!" She did right before the spot she had been standing at burst into flames. Berserker spun around and threw her weapon at the mage. This time he wasn't fast enough and got hit in the shoulder. She landed beside me with a smirk clearly visible on her face. "I don't know about you but Berserker seems strong enough to kick your flaming ass." Berserker rushed forward, grabbed her weapon, and slammed it into the mage's side. He was sent flying into the railing above the river. I ran over to her and started to look up and down for any injuries. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head and glared at the mage. I turned and saw him dusting his coat off, although his left arm was hanging limply at his side,

"OK, I am a proud man but not too proud to admit when I'm wrong. Even I can't take on a berserker class servant one on one. Unfortunately for you, I still have those four pieces of cannon fodder." While I was still in shock Berserker pushed me away only to be caught in chains that forced her to the ground. I tried to pull them off of her but they wouldn't budge; if anything they just got tighter while that mage laughed his ass off. "I'm lucky that I was able to get a reinforcement spell up in time or your little attack there would have broken every bone in my body. I guess that you are a berserker worthy of your name. It's a shame that I have to cut this meeting of ours short but I have one hell of a paycheck waiting for me." He raised his hand and it glowed.

"No please don't do it. I'm begging you, I'll come with you just leave her alone. She only fought you because of me." I pleaded but he just let out a chuckle that sent chills down my spine and for an instant I saw a man with a black cloak and burning red eyes.

"It's far too late for that kid. **Ignis Falcon.** " A bird made of fire flew at Berserker so I jumped in front of her and crossed my arms. When it hit me my shirt was incinerated on impact while my arms suffered third degree burns. As the flames died down I saw that the mage's eyes looked like Vernon's. He can't afford to kill me because his people need me because I'm special. What makes me special damn it? What have I ever been able to do for myself? All I have ever done in my life is survive. Beating after beating, burn after burn, and scar after scar. I took it all hoping that one day in the future I would be able to do something to escape that hellish place and now someone had the kindness in their heart to save me and I can't do anything.

"Run!" Berserker screamed at me as she tried to get up and break the chains.

"I won't run so don't waste your breath. We are getting out of here somehow. For seven god damned years I have been nothing more than a slave and a punching bag. You said that you wanted us to be friends didn't you? Well as far as I'm concerned friends don't run out on each other. So you just wait for me to do something amazing." She nodded her head and I felt a pulse go through my body. It wasn't blood I know that much, but whatever it was it was strong. I watched as the skin on my arms repaired itself and that's when it clicked. I wanted to heal so that I could protect Berserker right now. "Haha I finally know how to escape from you guys."

"Is that so kid. Do you have some kind of hidden power to beat us." I shook my head and placed my hand on Berserker's shoulder.

"Not at all. I don't think you understand the position I've been in my whole life. I have been beaten and broken down day after day, but I always heal my body by the morning. It's done based on the desire that I have to survive and live into the future. On one weird day my aunt cut my hair horribly and by the time I got to school it had grown back to its original state. Then there was another day when my cousin and his gang of bullies were hunting me down. I hid behind a dumpster and I was hoping and praying that they wouldn't find me. Just before they found me I closed my eyes and felt my body being pulled through something, I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the school roof. If I was able to do that to avoid a beating I don't see how I can't do it here!" Chains sprung from the ground but I knew it was too late for them. I was already being pulled through along with Berserker and the last thing that I saw was the rage filled face of that blond mage as we escaped.

 **Alright that ends chapter 2. Next chapter will show what happened to Jason after Berserker made a run for it. The reason for Harry's intelligence will also be explained shortly.** **So the reason the Dursleys didn't react quickly to the summoning in the cupboard was because they celebrated a little too soon. Berserker isn't as strong as she should be because of the fact that Harry is still weak himself due to his upbringing. They will both get stronger as time goes on. As for the reason Berserker was able to move so far so quickly and yet Dante was able to stay just a step ahead of her during most of their fight: it is because Berserker was putting all of her energy into getting Harry out of there. Plus when she uses her weapon she is slower and Dante was using strength enhancing magic. I got that idea from Rin when I rewatched Unlimited Bladeworks.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please comment or review honestly so I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N It was pointed out that Berserker's noble phantasm works like a battery that runs on mana/magic. They weren't wrong and I forgot to explain how that is affected in my last author note. In the Fate series there are two different types of magic: there's the world magic or mana that flows through the earth and air, then there's od or prana (I'm not sure which one it is but for the sake of my mentality I'm using prana) this is the magic found inside of people.**

 **Berserker's noble phantasm absorbs the mana of the world which allows her to fight continuously. From what I've found in the series mana is more common in places filled with life like forests. I thought that cities would have a lot less mana than a place like the Forbidden Forest. I'm not sure if that kind of logic applies to the Fate series or not but I honestly thought that was how it worked. I'm sorry if I screwed it up but if I did I'll try to fix it later.**

 **Oh and I got the Dursley's address wrong. It's #4 not #12 sorry for getting that wrong and thank you for pointing it out.**

 **With Jason right after Berserker jumped**

Jason kept his eye on Dante as he dodged several fire bolts. "Now why would you go and do something as stupid as that little rat. You could have stayed out of our affairs but no, you had to stick your nose where it didn't belong. Of course I now have a legitimate reason to kill you. Ignis Falcon." A blazing bird flew at Jason but he didn't move. Instead he slammed the tip of his wand into the bird and directed it to the sky.

"You aren't dealing with a third rate wizard Dante. Ever since I was 13 I have been hunting down Death Eaters and the people who allied themselves with those scumbags. More than a handful of mages aided Voldemort and his followers; so taking you on really isn't that much trouble." Jason said with a confident grin plastered on his face. Dante sent blasts of fire at Jason but he either danced around them or sent them flying in some other direction. To the men watching their fight it was a duel between masters of their respective craft. A master wizard vs a master mage.

"Enough of this game." Dante's legs glowed green for a moment before he rocketed to Jason and delivered a kick to his abdomen. Jason gritted his teeth and sucker punched Dante. Both launched a frenzy of spells at the other. Dante threw birds, chains, and spears made of fire while Jason dodged and sent bone-breakers and paralyzers in return. It was a deadly dance that would have surely been noticed by everyone in the area if Dante's cannon fodder weren't so busy keeping up a muggle barrier.

"Sir, we need to chase that servant down or all of our asses are on the line. Leave the wizard to the four of us and send out a message whenever you find her." Dante looked at them and then back to the man that was giving him so much trouble. It was an insult to his pride to run from a fight like this. A filthy rat was taking up his time when he should be tracking down that servant.

"Very well, but know that if you fail to defeat this rat I will personally track you down and end your worthless existence. Someone that can't even defeat a rat doesn't deserve to be in my presence." Dante turned and ran for his motorcycle while two of the cannon fodder went to fight Jason.

"Sending your subordinates to clean up your mess huh, you're practically a Death Eater yourself." The two that came at Jason didn't give him much time to say anything else. Their arms glowed and chains shot out of the ground, soaring at Jason. He jumped to the right to avoid being caught but unlike the flame spells used by Dante these didn't disappear. All Jason could do was dodge left and right to avoid being caught but the constant moving was tiring him out. If he didn't find a way to end the fight soon he was done for. The chains went wide this time and circled him; they were closing in fast so he put his wand into his pocket and closed his eyes.

Right before the chains captured Jason he shrank and turned into a hawk. He flew high into the air with a level of grace that only a bird could possess. The mages followed his movements as best as they could but were blinded by the sun. Jason knew that this was his moment to strike. He dive-bombed past the chains and straight past the cannon fodder, when his talons touched the ground Jason turned back into a human, pulled out his wand, and tried to hit the two of them with stunners. However, before he could utter the incantation a small crystal hit him in the chest and he disappeared.

One of the two mages that had been keeping up the barrier stood above the gem triumphantly. He pointed to the others and grinned. "That is how you take down an enemy."

"What the hell was that and why didn't you do it sooner?" Yelled cannon fodder #1.

"I bought some gems off of a Tohsaka a few years ago. Sadly they only have one use before they shatter but it caught the wizard didn't it?" Replied cannon fodder #2 while cannon fodder #3 fixed the door that Berserker sent flying. **(Screw it; it takes too long to type cannon fodder. From now on #1 is Dave, #2 is Bill, #3 is Bob, and #4 is Sherry. Yes they are all dudes I just like being a jerk to antagonists.)**

"I still don't see why you didn't use it before we almost died." Said Dave.

"What part of one use do you not understand?" Yelled Bill.

"Can all of you shut up and get in the car. We need to catch up to Dante or we are monetarily fucked. Bill, pick up the wizard and throw him in the trunk. Dave, stop complaining and Bob thank you for getting that door fixed." Sherry said as he started the car. Bill chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, funny thing really, we can't move that gem. Once it catches someone it can't be moved to a new location." The three looked at him with killing intent. "It's not my fault. That black haired bastard sold me cheap crap for full price. I'm the victim here."

"You better hope Dante sees it that way you dumbass." Said Sherry as everyone hopped into the car and drove off. It took a couple of hours before the crystal shattered and Jason was released.

"Freedom!" Jason yelled before falling to the ground. He looked around and didn't see any evidence of the mages. He cast a Tempus charm and saw that two hours had passed. Jason ran up to the house and opened the door of #4 Private Drive. On the couch were two people that looked like they were women although it was hard for him to be certain. He walked further into the house and noticed the smell of wine instantly. It was so strong that he almost threw up but he made his way down the hallway with his wand drawn.

He had to step over a very fat man that was passed out in the floor. Jason's eyes were drawn to the cupboard but something at the back of his mind was telling him to ignore it and continue to the stairs. He almost did but he was able to catch the smell of blood coming from behind the door. With his wand at the ready he pulled on the handle and saw that the locks had been ripped off. Inside the cupboard was a sight that sent him on an instant warpath. There was a small thin cloth on the floor and it was dark red. There were red patches all over the cupboard and the smell was all too familiar. Jason had dealt with eight cases of abuse in his life and it was never a pretty thing, but this was something else.

His eyes slowly drifted to the man on the floor. To call him fat or obese would be the understatement of the century. Jason pointed his wand at the man and sent the smallest speck of fire at his hand. The fat oaf woke up instantly howling in pain and cursing god. "What the hell is going on? You what is a freak like you doing in my house? Get the hell out. I don't want your kind here." Jason had heard enough and with a flick of his wand the man was pressed against the wall.

"What is your name?" Jason asked quietly.

"Vernon now get out-" Jason slapped him to shut him up.

"Do you know where the child that was in that cupboard is now?"

"Are you telling me that the little freak escaped?" Vernon yelled in outrage.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in right now. I am a wizard who finds children that can't control their magic and I help them. My father was a devout Christian so when he found out that I had magic he tried to drown me in a lake. I have empathy for every scared child out there in the world. So when I find a magical child who is being abused by filth like you I can't help but get a little violent. You clearly hold no love for that child so I will ask you one final question. What is the child's name?"

"That freak is Harry Potter. He is a freak like his parents and the rest of you lot." Vernon's face was turning purple with rage until he was dropped to the floor. He stood and went to hit Jason but that was a mistake. Jason sidestepped the punch and jammed his wand into Vernon's arm before hitting it with a bone breaker curse. He fell to the ground crying out in pain. Jason pointed his wand at Vernon's throat and lifted him up.

"I take back what I said. You are going to answer every question I ask and not one of them is going to be gentle." Jason heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was a boy half as fat as Vernon.

"What are you doing to my dad?" Jason pointed his wand at the child.

"Stupefy." The boy fell down unconscious but it sent Vernon into a rage.

"What did you do to my son you freak?"

"I was kind enough to put him to sleep so he wouldn't see what I do to you and the rest of your family. Now then, tell me everything I want to know."

 **The Roof of Harry's School**

I woke up and instantly felt better than I had in a long time. Opening my eyes I saw that it was early in the morning. Wait a minute, where the hell am I? Looking around I realized I was on top of the school in Surrey. That was when everything from the other day came flooding back. I shivered and noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt, oh right it got incinerated by that mage. I went into panic mode because I couldn't see Berserker anywhere. "Berserker!" I called out. "No, this can't be happening. I grabbed her before disappearing. I couldn't have left her there alone. Berserker!" I felt like breaking down in tears but I heard a thud behind me.

I turned around as an area glowed blue and Berserker appeared from the light. I wiped my eyes and mentally scolded myself for thinking I had abandoned her. "Are you ok Berserker?" She nodded her head and held up a notebook. I walked closer and saw that she had written in it. _I entered the school to grab this so we could communicate better. It took longer than I expected_. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a hug. I honestly don't know if it's more for me or her. "I thought that you were still with that mage. I'm sorry that I couldn't help you Berserker. I guess I really am pathetic."

She pushed me back and shook her head. She pulled a pencil from her ear and wrote something else. _You acted as a shield for my sake. Then you brought us here, away from danger. If you had fought him you would have lost. Your actions saved us both_. I smiled and looked out to the road next to the school.

"I'm happy that you think that way but I'm still weak. I need to go somewhere with a better selection of books. Can you make me invisible as well?" She shook her head. "Alright, then I need you to find a shirt that I can wear. It would be bad if someone saw me walking around half naked. After that we'll need to go to a library in London so that I can get some important information." Berserker handed me the notebook. _Why do you need to go to a Library?_

"The library here doesn't have any books on how to recover from malnutrition. There might be something in London because it has a higher population." I saw Berserker smile before turning invisible and jumping away.

I played the waiting game and kept staring at the sky. I was expecting some feeling of elevation to come with being free but the only difference I could see in myself was that I felt lighter. So nothing about yesterday was a dream, which is both fantastic and disheartening. Those five mages probably won't stop hunting me and Berserker until we're caught or dead. Then there was that other guy that told us to make a run for it. Was he after us because of a similar reason or was he there to help us. God damn it. I'm glad to be free and all but this is so confusing

It didn't take her long to return with a dark blue shirt. I grabbed it from her and put it on. It felt tight compared to what I normally wore and the sleeves were too long but I loved it. I looked up at her and saw those mismatched eyes again. "Thank you Berserker. Can you get us to London like you did yesterday?" With a nod she picked me up and started running. It was a smoother ride than yesterday but that was probably because we aren't in danger. She stopped in an empty alley and put me down. Berserker handed me the notebook. _What do we do from here?_

"Let's go into a shop and ask for directions to a library. If they ask questions we should make a run for it. We shouldn't rely on what I did yesterday because I don't know if I can do it again. Also is it possible for you to turn your stiches and those things on your head invisible? I don't mind them but someone might cause us trouble if they see them." She paused briefly as the blue light from earlier turned them invisible. Her eyes and skin were still mismatched but it would do for now so we walked down the street. I wasn't scared because she was by my side but I stayed alert. I still don't know how that guy found us last time. There's too much about magic that I don't know or understand.

We found a small café that didn't look busy so we walked in. Someone came up to us with a couple of menus. "Hello, do you need a table for two?" I cleared my throat and threw away any part of me that had doubts about this.

"Actually ma'am, my friend and I were hoping to get directions to the nearest library." I said without a stutter. I would have patted myself on the back but that would be awkward.

"Oh alright, you go down the street and take a right. Three blocks down is the library, you can't miss it." She waved us off and I looked at Berserker.

"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I was expecting a bit of trouble." She just shook her head and wrote something else. _You seem very smart for your age. You should have more faith in yourself._ "I've only got book smarts going for me though. I wish I was as strong as you are; or at the very least that I was as healthy. Then I wouldn't be a burden."

It wasn't long before we reached the library and much to my surprise it was open. We walked right in and saw that there was a woman sleeping on the front desk. She was surrounded by a pile of books and I couldn't help but feel jealous. I think my jealousy overpowered any caution I had because I walked up and woke her up.

"Ahhh! Please don't fire me I promise I'll put all the books back. Huh, you aren't Ms. Princeton."

"My name is Hadrian. My friend and I were hoping to look at some of the medical books in your library. We aren't planning to check anything out; we just want to read through what's here." Her eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"I wish that this was my library but I'm just a new librarian they hired a few weeks ago. I would be thrilled to help someone like you learn from such a lovely place. My name is Sheska so allow me to show you what you're looking for." Before I could say anything in response Sheska grabbed my arm and dragged me further into the library. I glanced at Berserker and saw that she had tensed up so I motioned for her to calm down.

Sheska showed us where the medical books were kept; unfortunately she kept dragging me to different sections of the library. It was a lot bigger than the library at my school and despite how uncomfortable it was to be dragged around she was very helpful. It was obvious that she was passionate about her work here. "Ms. Sheska, didn't you say that you have to put those books away?" Her entire body went still as a look of despair entered her eyes. It was like looking at a puppy that was kicked in the rain. I can thank Dudley for knowing what that looks like.

"I'm going to get fired for sure. She'll be here any minute and I haven't gotten anything done. This isn't even the first time I've done this." Sheska continued to ramble and something in me didn't feel right. It wasn't as bad as when I saw Berserker in danger but I still felt like I needed to do something. Maybe I'm just coming down with a sickness, I did sleep outside without a shirt.

"Hey Sheska, I'm sure that I can help you get everything put away in time but do you think that you could treat me and my friend to lunch in return?" She hugged me and started to cry or thank me. I honestly couldn't tell which it was. I managed to push her off and we got to work. Luckily for me this library used the same system as my school's library. It took almost an hour to get everything put away but when we were finished Sheska looked exhausted; whereas Berserker and I were in tip top shape.

"Thank you two. If she had found out that I didn't get all of that put up I'd be out of the job. I would have done it last night but I ended up reading the books I was supposed to put away and ended up falling asleep at the desk." I just smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it Sheska. Just treat us to lunch today and all is forgiven. Besides, thanks to that I know where everything I need is. I'll get to work doing the research I need and afterwards we can eat. Does that sound fair to you?"

"Yeah, and if you need any more info just come to the front desk." She skipped off humming some random tune and I turned to see Berserker with a knowing smile. _She seems like she would make an interesting friend. Perhaps you could ask her to let us stay at her home_.

"Even if she is a good person that doesn't mean that we can trust her. The teachers at my school seemed like good people but the moment I showed them my back they believed every word about how I was a liar and a troubled child that should be ignored. Besides, if we did tell her about our situation, and if she did try to help us . . . what happens when those mages show up? They want you dead and god knows what they want me for. As much as I wish we had someone helping us we are on our own for now." Berserker just nodded in agreement and followed me to the back of the library where I had a pile of books on how to treat a broken body as well as malnutrition.

I looked through every book on that table but they all said the same thing. If I wanted to get my body to a healthy level it was going to take time and a healthy diet. So I needed to find a way to bypass the former. I stared down at myself and knew that under this shirt I was basically skin and bones. "Berserker, how do you think I've been able to live as long as I have? According to all of the books I've looked through I shouldn't be alive with the little food and water the Dursleys gave me. I shouldn't be alive, but somehow I am. Do you think my magic is acting as a nutrient supplier since I don't get enough food?"

She slid the notebook over to me. _Magic is similar to a power source so I don't see why it couldn't. What are you getting at?_ "If my magic healed me and kept me alive despite having next to no nutrients in my body then I should be able to recover faster than a normal person. The sooner I fully recover the sooner we won't have to worry about those mages. Assuming that the blond guy was right about why you aren't as strong as they thought you were." We put away the books and told Sheska we were finished.

We would have to wait about an hour for her break but if she let us eat it would be well worth it. I decided to lay my head on the table and doze off for a bit. It reminded me of the hours I would spend in the school library. Being a freak the Dursleys wanted me to remain an idiot with no will of its own. However as I learned to read and write I found myself going to the library and reading everything I could get my hands on. No one ever said anything to me and Dudley would never go inside the place, so it became my sanctuary. A place where I could be free inside the pages of a book, whether it was an adventure on the open sea or a book filled with medical terminology.

It was one of the few freedoms that I was able to grasp. Those books also gave me the knowledge to hope for something more than my existence as a slave. I never showed that side of me to someone, maybe if I had someone would have cared enough to get me away from the Dursleys . . . who am I kidding? No one would have cared regardless. But that wasn't true was it? I looked over at Berserker and saw her reading an old book.

"What are you reading Berserker?" I asked as I walked over to her. She turned and looked like she was between uncontrolled rage and breaking into tears. "What's wrong?" All she did was hand the book to me. Frankenstein. She allowed the stitches to appear for a moment before having them fade again. I sat down once it clicked and leaned against her. "He was the one that created you?" she let out a grunt. "I've read multiple versions of the story. In some it says you killed him."

"No . . . Suicide."

"I see . . . do you hate him?" she grunted again "Did you think that I would hate you if I knew?" She remained silent this time. I waited for what felt like an eternity before finally hearing a faint whisper.

"Monster." I heard the sadness and despair in that word. It hurt my heart to hear that word coming from her.

"You are not a monster. The people that left me in that cupboard to starve and die were monsters. The man that abandoned you when you couldn't understand the things around you was a monster." I stood and turned her head to face me. The eyes that were filled with hatred and rage when she was fighting that mage were now on the brink of crying. "You're like me Berserker . . . you are a freak in the eyes of every normal person in the world. But would you like to know something that'll cheer you up. My name was Freak and for a time that was all that I was. So who cares what we are, as long as we're together it doesn't matter does it?"

My words did something because she hugged me. I hugged her back and wished in the very back of my mind that this wouldn't end. Unfortunately the universe heard my wish. "Hey you two, are we going to eat or what?" Sheska asked in an overly cheerful voice. I pulled away and took Berserker's hand.

"Are you ready Berserker?" She nodded and gave a smile. The pain in my chest went away when I looked at it. Oh well, maybe this is what it feels like to have a friend. We walked to Sheska who had a very large smile on her face.

"There you two are. I was worried that you had left without me noticing."

"No, we just had to talk about something private real quick."

"Oh I hope I didn't interrupt something important." For some reason that caused my eye to twitch a little.

"So where are you taking us to eat?" I inquired trying to keep my tone friendly.

"We're going to the café across the street. It isn't expensive and it has some really good food in my opinion."

The café looked like all the others that we had passed on the way to the library but the smell of food and coffee was so enticing that it might as well have been a five star restaurant. We sat at a table in front of the building and looked at the menu. "Just order whatever you want. It's the least that I can do." I ordered a tuna sandwich with a coffee. Sheska looked surprised at my choice but didn't say anything about it. I offered the menu to Berserker but she shook her head and held up her notebook. _I don't need to eat but thank you for the offer_. I just smiled and nodded my head. "Aren't you going to order something as well?' Sheska asked Berserker but all she did was shake her head.

"Ber-" I can't say that her name is Berserker. "My friend isn't hungry but if she changes her mind I'll just share with her." I said with a small smile as my body gained a cold sweat.

"I don't think I've heard your friend speak and now that I think about it I haven't even asked for her name yet." I started to freak out a little. Come on think . . . what do you tell her?

"Her name is Fran. It hurts her to talk so she just writes down what she wants to say." Berserker looked at me and I could tell that she was annoyed. I think the phrase for what I did is 'I fucked up'.

"I'm sorry if I offended you then. I normally just stick to myself because not many people outside of my family enjoy my company. I have a niece that adores me because I work at the library and my sister and her husband invite me to their home from time to time. My mother is also a very wonderful woman but she has gotten sick lately. Listen to me dumping my problems onto you guys. I'm not really setting a good example for you all am I?" Berserker calmed down as Sheska kept ranting about her life. It was fun, listening to her stories about her family. I couldn't help but envy her for having such a loving home to turn to. Maybe that's a bit cruel of me though?

Shortly after that our food arrived and it was the best thing I have ever had. Unfortunately the only thing that I can compare it to is stale bread but who cares right now? I dug in and when I got to drink the coffee I thought I had died and gone to heaven. No wonder people loved this stuff, it's absolutely amazing.

When we finished eating Berserker and I said goodbye to Sheska and went to an empty alley. I took a seat on a dumpster only to have Berserker shove her notebook beside me. _Why did you tell her my name was Fran?_ "I didn't think she would believe me if I said your name was Berserker." She grunted in response. "I freaked out and didn't know what to say. Frankenstein was still in my head but none of the versions of your story gave you a proper name. I thought that Fran sounded like a beautiful name so I used that. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you mad. If you leave me here I'll understand. I'm sorry Berserker."

I didn't bother to look up but instead of leaving she sat beside me. She took the book and I watched her write. _I hate that man for what he did to me. I hate how everyone that saw me believed that I was a mindless monster that needed to be killed. I hate that word more than anything else in the world. It was all anyone would ever call me. Monster. The doctor intended to give me the name Eve after one of the first two humans created by god. I refuse to go by either one of them. I wanted to name myself after something I didn't hate._

"So it pissed you off when I used the first letters in his name. I'm sorry." She grunted and shook her head. _I wanted to be the one that named myself but I was waiting until I had a friend. I wanted to tell them what my name was with pride._ "I'm confused, are you angry or not?" She just laughed at me. _I don't mind a name given to me by my friend. I just wish that I had come up with it. Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Fran, you may call me that or Berserker. Use whatever is most comfortable to you._ There was a part of me that wanted to cry as I read that. I really don't understand why but she trusted me.

I hopped off the dumpster and looked away from her. Even after I screwed up she was willing to forgive me. After I gave her a name that came from something she hated she was able to forgive me and accept it with a smile. I clenched my fist and decided that I was going to get stronger no matter what. If I could fuck up like this and have her stay beside me then she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Those mages probably wouldn't stop and the leader wanted to kill her. I sighed and turned to her with a small smile on my face.

"If you don't abandon me you're bound to get into trouble." She nodded "There's nothing I can say to make you save yourself is there?" She shook her head no, "Fine . . . just remember that most of what I'm going to do from now on is completely illegal. Everyone will be a threat and my book knowledge doesn't help in rough situations." Again she nodded her head and I was reminded of a woman with green eyes. I shook my head and turned around, "Let's get going Fran. There are a few churches in London that offer housing to homeless people." She was walking beside me without hesitation. I took her hand in mine and caught her glancing at me. "I just don't want us to get separated. It would suck if I lost my first friend."

#4 Private Drive

Jason walked out of the house with a grim look on his face. He wasn't sure how long he had spent in that house but if he had stayed a minute longer he would have burned it down in a fit of rage. Jason looked at where the kid had been right before that woman jumped into the air. The kid had been just a few feet from him. He grasped his wand so tightly that it threatened to snap under the pressure. "I'm sorry." That was all he muttered as he apparated back to the Ministry.

Jason didn't miss a beat and just kept walking past all of the other employees. Everyone got out of his way hoping to avoid to the wrath behind his eyes. It was like that until he made his way into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He held in his rage and calmly walked past the desk workers, doing everything in his power to blend in with the rush of chaos. Finally he arrived at the Head's office and knocked. "Come in." Jason opened the door and closed it in an instant. Sitting at the desk was Amelia Bones, a woman that many people in the Ministry were terrified of. "I don't normally get visits from you Jason. Do you need someone to talk to Umbridge about not having you fired?"

Jason said nothing as he sat in a chair pressed against the wall. She saw a dead look in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. "How many people do you think owe their lives to Harry Potter? I'd say every person that calls Britain home but I could be wrong." She got out of her seat and waked over to him.

"Jason what's wrong? What did you find?"

"He survived the murder of his parents, his godfather was the one that betrayed him, and every single person on this damned island has failed him. I saw that kid's hell Amelia. Seven years of absolute hell and not one of us did a damned thing." Amelia slapped him square across the face leaving a bright red mark.

"What did you find Jason?" The slap seemed to have done the trick because he finally looked her in the eyes.

"Harry Potter has lived with his aunt Petunia for the last seven years. She and her husband have starved him and abused him every day of his life. They had him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs because he was a freak that didn't deserve to have his own room. There are scars all along his back from the countless fucking beatings they gave him Amelia. There was blood covering every part of the cupboard." Amelia said nothing and let his words sink in. Her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

"Dumbledore said that he was put him with his relatives. Is he in on this?"

"There's no way we can find out unless we find Harry. No one would believe the words that come out of a muggle and if I see those bastards again I swear on my life and magic I will make Bellatrix look like a divine saint. This can't get out to anyone that you don't trust completely Amelia. If Dumbledore allowed this to happen then he is one hell of a threat that we can't tip off." Jason rested his head against the wall again and let out a frustrated sigh.

Amelia wanted to ask if he was certain but he wouldn't be here otherwise. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey. "I have a feeling you aren't even halfway done. Care for a drink Jason?" He grabbed the bottle from her hand and chugged a fourth of it.

"If I tell you anymore then you might be in danger." She raised an eyebrow at that and chuckled.

"I'm the head of the DMLE. I deal with attempts on my life every week." Amelia poured them both a glass and started the long process of learning Harry's story from Jason.

 **A/N I'm sorry that it took me over a week to get this out. I wrote and rewrote Harry's section a few times before I was content with it. Understand that I used content and not satisfied. A part of me feels that I didn't make this chapter the best that it could be and for that I apologize. Now time for a bit of clarification in case my intentions didn't get through.**

 **1) Harry's intelligence comes from the time he spent in his school's library. I have read plenty of fics where Harry hides how smart he is because the Dursleys hurt him if he got good grades in school. Harry quickly learned this and stopped getting good grades in class but continued to learn anytime he could get into the library. I hope this satisfies everyone that is all there is to it.**

 **2) I put an easter egg in this chapter which I think is obvious but I'm not going to say what it is yet.**

 **3) Jason did not kill the Dursleys although a part of me wanted to write that. I'm still not sure if I'm going to have the explanation be the imperious curse or if he just tortured the information out of them. Don't worry though the dirtbags will be getting what they deserve shortly.**

 **4) The thing that I was most unsure of writing was Harry finding out who Berserker really was so soon in the story. Half of me wanted to wait for the reveal to Harry and the other half wanted to do it as soon as possible. As for him calling her Fran I felt like I had to put that there because of Fate Apocrypha.**

 **5) Berserkers in the Fate series have an effect that makes them enter an animalistic state of rage. Because Harry summoned her outside of a Holy Grail War she is not affected.**

 **6) Also from this point Harry is going to be testing the limits of his magic though I don't know how I'm going to do that yet.**

 **7) Finally I feel that I should define my definition of a good person. In this case Jason. He normally wouldn't commit a crime. However, when a death eater can say imperious and slip 50 galleons to escape Azkaban the gloves come off. Same goes when children are in danger.**

 **I think that covers everything for this chapter. Tell me if I missed anything and leave an honest review. Hope you all enjoy your lives and this fic. Expect next chapter sometime next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Managed to get this chapter published in less than a week and I am very proud of myself. I don't think there are any reviews that I need to answer. So without further ado I give you chapter 4.**

Everywhere I looked there was darkness. I don't remember how I got here. What is this place? I tried to move around but there was no ground or wall to feel. I tried to stay calm but I heard a hissing noise coming from behind me. I couldn't move . . . I was paralyzed with fear. The hissing grew louder and louder until I turned my head and saw nothing. Something cold touched the back of my spine. _I will have you . . . your body shall be mine. You will pay just as your family did. I will rise again. There is nothing that will stop me._ I swallowed my fear and turned once more only to see dark crimson eyes and a sinister smile.

 **In the real world**

I woke up rolling off a bench and clutching my head as my scar throbbed. It wasn't the worst pain I had been through but it was up there. I cried and shook as the pain slowly faded to nothing. I was too terrified to get up from my place on the floor, as ridiculous as it sounded I thought that maybe I'd be safe if I didn't move. What was that thing? It was too vile to be human, it was even worse than the feeling I got from that mage. What did it say about my family? Is that thing the reason that they're dead? I felt like I was back inside the cupboard just waiting to die.

Then I felt a hand on my back. I saw Berserker looking down at me with concern written across her face. All the cold left my body because of her. I wiped away the tears and stood up. "I had a nightmare . . . I think. We should go and get some food . . . but we don't have any money. Damn it, I forgot to grab the Dursleys money before we made a run for it. That's alright we can just steal what we need for now." I started to ramble through everything that we would need at first until she put the notebook in my face. _Harry I do not need to eat. You provide an unlimited amount of magic to me._ "Alright, but we still need to get something for me. Stay here and keep an eye out. If someone shows up come and get me so that we can make a run for it."

She turned invisible and I made my way further into the church. Through a stroke of luck I managed to find a washer and drier in the basement as well as a shower room. A clock on the wall said that it was around 5 in the morning so that should mean I have plenty of time. I stripped and threw the clothes I had into the machine. With that done I stepped into the shower and washed myself. I wasn't too surprised seeing a stream of red go down the drain. I scrubbed plenty of dried blood off of my body and washed my hair. I was certain that this was the first real time I had been able to clean myself. The shower had a calming effect on me but I still turned it off and stepped out. I grabbed a towel off of a nearby rack and dried myself off.

I switched the clothes over to the drier and sat with my back against the machine. That nightmare felt real, more real than any other I've had. The more I thought about it the colder my body became and my scar started to throb lightly. What if it wasn't a nightmare though? And if it wasn't a nightmare what was it? I shook my head and tried to take my mind off of it. So I glanced at the shower and thought back to all of the dried blood that was washed off. Wouldn't someone normally be worried if they were approached by someone covered in blood? It was all over me when we talked to Sheska but she didn't seem to notice. Is it possible that my magic makes it to where people without it can't really notice me? I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ding of the drier.

It didn't take me long to get redressed and back to the main area of the church. I couldn't see Berserker but I knew she was beside the door. "Fran we should head out before someone comes here." She let out a grunt but stayed invisible. The air was still cold and the sun had yet to rise so there weren't many people out. My mind went back to the idea that I couldn't be noticed. Obviously people could see me but I don't think they fully 'see' me. The nurse at school looked over my body and didn't see a single scar when I have at least a few dozen on my back alone. She knew I was there but she couldn't see me at all, instead she saw what she wanted to see. "Fran is there any kind of magic that makes someone invisible without making them invisible?" I heard her scribbling in the notebook but I still couldn't see it until it was in my hands.

 _My knowledge of magic and spells is next to nonexistent but I believe wizards have a spell called the notice-me-not charm. It doesn't make them invisible but it is hard to notice their presence._ I nodded at the information. "I think my magic has been doing this on its own for a while now. Sheska didn't even notice that I was covered in blood yesterday. It's the same with everyone that we passed on the way to the church." I only heard a grunt in reply so I assume she was agreeing with me. "I want to test this theory out, even if it isn't that charm it could be something similar. Plus, if it works the same way our lives are going to be very easy from here on out."

It took us about half an hour to find a grocery store that was open for business. If I go through with this plan of mine I'm going to be a criminal from this day onward. No, I don't have the right to be worried about that. Fran's strength is tied to my magic and my magic is constantly being drained by this pathetic body. This is the fastest way to help her out. I walked into the store trying not to be noticed by anyone inside on the chance that I was entirely wrong. I took a basket and filled it with canned goods, several bottles of water, and a pocket knife. Now came the hard part . . . I walked at a snail's pace to the doors while a cashier was watching. They didn't give me a glance as the doors opened and I stepped outside.

I took off like a bat out of hell down the street with Fran following right behind me. We hopped into an alley and looked at the food. I was right; whether it's a notice-me-not charm or something else no one will pay attention to me. I can survive with this. For the first time in my life I thought that I could win no matter what came my way. I took out a can of apples and handed it over to Fran. "Could you open this for me?" She nodded and pulled off the top like it was nothing. Note to self, never under any circumstance should I piss her off for real. I ate them straight out of the can and licked the inside clean. It wasn't as good as the food at the café but it would do for now.

After I threw the can in a dumpster I downed one of the water bottles and instantly felt better. I looked at my hands and grinned like a savage animal. I thought I was going to have to dodge the police in order to make sure I wasn't sent back to the Dursleys. But this is a sure fire ticket to quick recovery. "Alright, Fran I need you to get me onto the roof of a tall building. I'm gonna practice that disappearing thing I used against that mage." She wrote, _How will you practice it?_ "I'm going to jump off of it. If I can heal third degree burns in a few seconds I should be able to do the same to broken bones now that I have some energy in my body. Besides, if you're that concerned you could just catch me." She nodded her head and we were off.

It wasn't hard to find an apartment tall enough to do damage if it didn't work, though now that we were here I was nervous. I can shrug off a shit ton of pain but it still hurts. I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I need to find a way to master this thing. If I don't then Fran could end up in real trouble with those mages. I walked over to the ledge and looked down; this is going to hurt if I fail. I hopped off and felt the wind blow past my body in an instant. I'm on the roof I'm on the roof I'm on the roof, fuck. Just before I slammed into the pavement Fran grabbed me and jumped back to the roof. I cursed myself and did it again but got the same result. Two more times, five, ten, and fifteen more. No matter what I did it wouldn't work.

Why isn't it working? I'm in danger and I don't want to get hurt so why isn't it working? That's when it hit me, I'm not in any danger and I have nothing to be afraid of. The pain will eventually disappear on its own, Fran will catch me if I can't do it, and there is no one here I'm running from. The two times I've pulled this off I was going through I variety of emotions but they were all strong. Once more I stepped onto the ledge but this time I closed my eyes and focused. I focused on what she looked like bound in those chains. The rage that I felt towards those mages for hurting her, the desperation to save her, the worthlessness at being able to do nothing, and the pulse that I felt right before grabbing her and running away.

That pulse was still there but it was very faint. I centered on that and felt it grow stronger and louder. Soon I felt it pulsing through my body in a rhythm similar to my heartbeat. I stepped off the ledge and focused on that alone, there was nothing else in the world other than that pulse; until I felt one coming closer to me. It was larger than mine by a long shot and it caught me. That was when I felt my body being pulled through something. When I opened my eyes I was staring at the sky with my back flat against the roof. I turned and saw Fran with a bright, happy, smile staring at me. "I knew I'd pull it off eventually."

She helped me up but I winced as a sharp pain shot through my arm. I looked and saw that the shirt had a very dark stain on the sleeve. Rolling it up, we saw a large gash starting at my elbow and going halfway to my wrist. It was healing faster than I'd ever seen. I think the food is already affecting my body. Though I wanted to cheer for my victory I was hit by a wave of exhaustion and I fell to the ground.

 **Inside Harry's head**

Just like this morning I found myself in a dark void surrounded by nothing. I still tried to move around but I couldn't tell if I was successful. And just like before I heard the hissing but this time it was clearer. _You are showing progress. Become a strong vessel for my power boy. There is no escape from me._ His eyes and smile appeared just like before but I wasn't scared. For some reason deep inside my head my rage took over. _One day soon king of darkness I will overthrow you. And you will pay for all that you have taken from me._ Those words came out of my mouth but they weren't words. They were hisses just like his.

He faded away into the void and I was alone in the darkness. I closed my eyes and felt for the pulse once more . . . there it is. I spun around and came face to face with another version of me. His hair was darker and longer, he was taller and more tanned, but more than anything he had red eyes. However, unlike the other's eyes this person looked kind . . . no that's wrong, he's sad. _Have you _ for me? _ not._ "I can't understand you. What are you saying?"

The red eyed me touched my face and spoke in a soft, clear voice, "You must hurry. You have to take me back." I was confused but before I could ask him anything I was pulled back by something.

 **Back to the real world**

I woke up to my scar throbbing once more but it was tolerable. Fran was looking down at me with my head in her lap. "Sorry about that, I guess using magic takes a toll on the body." She glanced at her notebook and scribbled something quickly. _You looked like you were in a lot of pain and you were hissing like a snake in your sleep. Are you sure that you're fine?_ I shook my head and stayed where I was. "I don't know what that thing was but somewhere in my heart I know it wasn't a dream. A part of me is absolutely terrified of that monster but another part hates it so much that it isn't scared at all. There was also another version of me in the dream. He needed my help but I couldn't do anything."

Neither one of us had an answer to what was happening to me but sitting around and doing nothing wasn't going to solve anything. I stood up and stretched my limbs. Taking a glance at my arm I saw I had a new scar to add to my collection. I have to get this under control or it might injure Fran the next time I use it. I glanced at the road below and thought about what to do next. "Hey Fran, I think we should head over to the library. I doubt there is anything on real magic in there but it's better than sitting in here doing nothing." She nodded in agreement and we made our way there. About halfway through our walk a thought finally hit me. "Fran, what are we supposed to do with the food?" She just kept walking so I hoped she had a plan.

Once the library came into view she took the food from me and jumped onto the roof. When she came back down she gave me the book, _There isn't an entrance to the roof so we can keep out supplies there for now as long as we're careful._ I laughed and took her hand. "You know you really are amazing right? If it weren't for you I'd probably be dead right now." I said that with a smile but she knew as well as I did that it was true. We went inside together but Sheska wasn't at the front desk so we went to the back and got to work. "Alright look for anything that describes an energy that pulses through the body. If you find anything that seems real or helpful bring it over here."

I covered the left side of the building while she covered the right. Images of an even smaller kid hiding behind shelves with a book in his lap played in my mind. It was a mixture of nostalgia and anticipation as I grabbed book after book, hoping that one of them might give me a decent answer as to better control my magic. I returned to the table we used yesterday with a mountain of books and was shortly joined by Fran who had only found two. With a small chuckle I started to read through everything that was here. After an hour I slammed my head into the table and let out a frustrated growl.

"The only thing in here that comes close to what I'm looking for is chi but none of those books can help me because my magic activates when my emotions are running wild. Everything here says that you need to reign in your emotions and reach a calm state of mind but that's impossible for me. God damn this to hell. I have never been this pissed off in a library." I took a glance at Fran and saw her chuckling to herself. "Oh so my misery is funny now." Amidst her chuckling she wrote something else, _I have not seen you act like a child before. It is quite a refreshing sight if I do say so myself. I'm glad that they didn't take everything from you._ You and me both.

I sat up and looked at a nearby clock that read 5:35. I told Fran to relax and started putting the books away on my own. It wasn't a long process but during my task I noticed a girl sitting in the floor reading The Hobbit, I walked past her "The Silmarillion is better." I mumbled to myself. She looked up at me in surprise but went back to her book without a word. I kept walking and didn't look back at the familiar kid. When I got done I went to the table to get Fran but instead I saw her and Sheska chatting.

I grabbed a chair and sat behind her without being noticed. "Hey Sheska when did you get here?" I laughed as she jumped up in fright. She was clutching her chest and tried to control her breathing.

"I . . . only got here a . . . few minutes ago. My niece wanted to come to the library but her parents are working today so I offered to chaperon. To be honest she doesn't need it, she's absolutely brilliant and I'm sure you'd love her. If you wait a minute I am sure I can bring her over here." Her smile was so inviting but I could only smile grimly in return.

"I'm sorry Sheska, maybe some other time. Me and Fran need to get going but I'd love to see you again. I'm sure that I could meet your niece next time." I turned away from her and made my way for the exit. I really am sorry but I can't get you mixed up in this. It's bad enough that I put Fran in this position but I won't let you and your family be dragged down with me. Maybe when I'm stronger we could be better friends but for now . . . I'm sorry. In no time I was out the door and on the street with Fran right behind me. _You're worried for them aren't you?_ "I can't let something happen to people like her. She's a kind and caring person through and through. Could we really risk letting her get hurt over something as selfish as friendship?"

 _Friends stay together so that they can overcome challenges together._ "That may be true but until we can protect ourselves we can't risk getting close to anyone." Fran smiled sadly at me and offered her hand. I took it and walked to the nearby alley, once we were away from prying eyes I felt a pull and we were dragged away by my magic.

 **Currently at an unknown location**

I pushed myself up only to see trees all around me and a small pond to my right. It looked oddly familiar but I didn't know why. I spotted Fran a few feet away so I ran up to her did a quick check up. "It looks like we're both fine this time. But I don't know where we are." We looked at each other and came to a silent agreement to look around. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for a fishing rod that was propped against a tree. Carved into the tree was a heart, inside it was _J + L_ and above it was the word mischief. I felt a pang in my chest seeing it so I ignored it and continued on. We found a dirt path and followed it down for some time before coming to a small town.

Some of the people here were dressed in weird clothes and others were dressed normally. Most of the buildings housed families and a few were small shops that sold food and other supplies. It was quaint and peaceful, the perfect rural town for a family to live. A few kids ran past us and a couple of girls stared at Fran in awe. It was very different from what I had seen from most of my life. However, close to the edge of the town was a building that sent chills down my spine and awakened several old and dark nightmares. It was a sight that I knew would haunt me for years to come.

At the very end of this road was a house with its side blown clean off. The wood was black from decay and more than one crow was sitting on the roof. As I made my way forward I heard words from very old memories. _Come on Lily, he's the son of a marauder. He'll be causing trouble before he steps into the school._ Tears fell freely down my face but I didn't know why. _I will not let you four turn him into the kind of bully that you used to be. You four were the worst of the worst._ I walked past the open gate. _He won't just have us influencing him Lily. You turned Prongs and me into entirely different people and we couldn't be happier._ I stepped past the door and into the living room.

There were burn marks everywhere as well as destroyed furniture. _Look Prongslette this is a picture of all the people that love ya. Well your cousin Nym isn't in here but I can get you one later. You're aunt Andromeda is bound to have something._ I remembered riding a black dog through the house. I looked up to the stairs and felt all the warmth leave my body. It hurt me to keep going but I had to know. _Lily he's here. Wormtail must have ratted us out. Take Harry and run now!_ She grabbed me and ran up the stairs before the door was opened and shouts were heard. I cried as she put me into a crib and talked to herself. _Why won't it work? Why isn't the portkey working._ She kept trying to do something but nothing happened so she kissed me on the head and drew a wand from her side.

 _Avada Kedavra!_ I heard a thud come from downstairs and slowly the stairs creaked. One moment there was silence and the next there was a deafening explosion. A shadow stepped into the room but Lily, my mother. Flicked her wand and shouted at the top of her lungs, _Bombarda Maxima Forte!_ A brilliant blue light shot at the shadow but it swiped it at the wall and laughed as it was blown away. _If you step aside now I will allow you to live. You do not have to die tonight._ My mother could have saved herself but she just turned to me and said, _Harry you are loved by so many. Never forget that my precious baby boy. You are loved more than anyone else and I will be watching over you forever. Have a wonderful life and make wonderful friends. Fall in love, don't get into too much trouble because Sirius will always encourage it, and above all else live. You may think this is your fault one day but I promise you that any good mother would do this for her son. Thank you for letting me know what it is to be a mother. Goodbye . . . Harry._

 _Are you done?_ My mother just stood there as he aimed his wand at her, _What a waste of talent._ There was a flash of green light and she collapsed . . . dead. The shadow came closer to me and now I could see him clearly. He had snow pale skin and red eyes like a snakes. _To think that something so small could one day be my undoing. I take no pleasure in ending your life before you had a chance to grow but at least you shall have a painless death._ He pointed his wand at me and everything went green.

Now I was in what used to be my room. All that was left was the crib and a nightstand in the far corner. I dragged my feet to it and looked inside. There was a blue blanket with the name Harry signed in. I picked it up and a picture fell out. There were five people in it: a woman with bright red hair and green eyes, to her right was a man with my messy black hair, behind him was a another man with black hair and a goofy grin, he had his arm around a man with brown hair and shaggy clothes, and the fifth was a smaller and slightly chubby man. I turned it around to see, _The marauders and the whip._

I don't know how long I sat there and cried. It could have been minutes or it could have been hours, either way I didn't stop until I couldn't make another tear. I still couldn't move . . . this is where my mom and dad died. No this is where they were murdered. Something in me snapped as my scar began to throb. That red eyed bastard killed them to get to me. They were good people and he killed them. He deserves to die . . . I will find him . . . I will kill him . . . I will make him-

Berserker had wrapped her arms around me. I looked at her and saw that she was worried . . . she was worried about me. I inched my hand to her head and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry Fran . . . I'm sorry for bringing you to this place. This is where my parents died." She held me tighter and refused to let go, though to be honest that was exactly what I needed from her. "He didn't want them dead, he only wanted to kill me . . . but they fought to keep me safe. My mom . . . my parents . . . they loved me Fran. They actually loved me. Even though I'm nothing but trouble, even though I'm nothing but a freak, they still loved me"

I had told myself that I remembered my mother's voice saying she loved when I was nothing more than a prisoner, but I didn't really believe it myself. A part of my mind and soul thought it was a pathetic lie I would say to myself in order to justify surviving. But it was true . . . I was loved. And there was something in the world that robbed me of that love. I won't forgive or forget, but for her sake I won't let it consume me. "Fran . . . thank you. Thank you for being here."

 **With Jason in his apartment**

Jason woke up with one hell of a hangover but a simple potion took care of that real quick. A glance at his bed showed that he was alone and the files on his bed proved that yesterday wasn't just a bad dream. He yawned and took a seat at the counter. "Ruby, Sapphire, I'd like some eggs and toast." Two house elves appeared in front of the stove with cooking utensils.

"Sure thing boss. By the way, I did some digging on that family like you asked and there are plenty of crimes to get them for. That Vernon guy has been stealing from his company for years, not to mention he's done some under the table deals with a few not so legal organizations. As for his wife, that bitch has been blackmailing her neighbors for years. Oh, before I forget they have been skipping on a few of their taxes as well over the years. That's all I could dig up on such short notice." Replied Ruby with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

"Thank you for doing this, I'm sure this will go a long way toward making them pay." The house elves gave him his breakfast and he ate it with the manners of a starved wolf.

"Master, if you don't mind me asking, why did you want Ruby to find information on those muggles? Does it involve a case?" Inquired Sapphire.

"Yeah . . . the woman is Lily Potter's sister. From what I can gather Dumbledore left Harry there as a baby. Whatever the intension was behind that move Harry went through hell. They beat him, starved him, and refused to tell him his name until he was five. They made the kid think his name was Freak. I hope I can find him before he becomes like me." The two elves hugged their master and got to work cleaning up his mess.

Jason gave a wave of thanks and left to make the Dursley family pay for what they did to Harry. He went to Vernon's workplace and gave the higher ups the info about their stolen money. After that he made sure that a couple of government officials noticed that a certain family wasn't paying their taxes despite living a very good life. Jason also falsified a few documents that would get Marge Dursley arrested for sure. It would have been an impossible task to do in a short time without magic, but with a compulsion here and there it went by like a breeze.

He stayed out for a while and looked for Harry on foot but it wasn't getting him anywhere. No one would be able to notice him because of some spell used by some dumbass. Magical methods of finding him were out because someone finally managed to wizard-proof someone. Normally he would have Ruby or Sapphire drag him near the kid but that wasn't an option this time around because it was like all of Harry's magic was at the Dursley residence. Dante finally gave up for the day and sat on a bench before looking to the sky. He let out a sigh and apparated to the one place he didn't want to go.

 **Godric's Hollow**

Jason waltzed through the small town just like he had done on every Halloween since the death of Lily and James. He had never met James but he had met Lily once and it impacted his life. She was a truly wonderful person and he had to take the news to her grave. It quickly became a slow and sorrow filled walk as he spotted the graveyard. He walked past a few dozen tombstones before stopping in front of two. Jason sat down and sighed. "Hello James . . . Lily. I don't know if you can hear me or not but I have some bad news." So he talked about everything that he discovered.

Once he was finished he felt empty. So far every child that he had found he had helped. To think that the only one that he failed to protect was the child of the woman that saved his sorry life. He chuckled dryly, "Although he did manage to escape from that hellhole. I'll find him I promise. It's the least that I can do." Dante stood up and left the graveyard depressed but more determined than ever.

He was about to apparate back to his home but stopped as a large surge of magic came from the Potter's old home. Jason let out an enraged growl before charging at the house. If someone was going to desecrate their home they were going to have hell to pay.

 **A/N This ends chapter four and another week of planning/writing. I would have published yesterday but I had to fill out applications for jobs, which I think we can all agree is annoying as hell. Plus I wasn't sure how I wanted to get Harry to test out his magic until Sunday. Hope you all stick around till the end of the story. Also remember to leave a review if you aren't sure about something, have seen a mistake in the fic, or simply want to give your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've been waiting to write this for a while now and it has finally arrived. The official meeting between Jason and Harry, though I might have been a tad bit cruel to the former. Oh well live and learn. Before I forget, gregorian12 pointed out that it as confirmed that the Dursleys couldn't abuse Harry this badly without turning him into an Obscurus which is completely accurate when you look at it from a cannon standpoint. There's also the fact that abused Harry fics are everywhere, unoriginal, and make Harry look like the only decent human being. I promise that is not what I am doing.** **Gregorian12 also said that my handling of Dumbledore was poor and the only way I will respond to that is asking all of you to wait for a time when Dumbledore is shown.**

 **I've read a few hundred fics for Harry Potter alone. Almost all of them revolved around an abused Harry with plenty of bashing to go around. The only ones I intend to bash are the Dursleys. Could they have been influenced by the horcrux in Harry's scar? Yes. Does that mean I have to like that answer? No.**

 **I don't expect everyone to enjoy what I write. I was happy to see that gregorian12 took the time out of his day to leave that review even if he was basically saying that I've got a lot of things wrong. But I want to tell everyone what I told him. I grew up being bullied and ridiculed by everyone around me. The only support that I had was my parents and my siblings but when you spend 7 hours at school and your parents work night shifts it's hard to feel like you have anyone with you. I want to write stories where even if the main character is the strongest person in the world they don't have it easy. I want to write this in a way where Harry has to crawl his way from the bottom to the very top only to fall down and start over again.**

 **Even if what I've written seems bad right now I hope you'll give me the chance to write better chapters in the future. As always please leave an honest review so I can improve for the sake of everyone.**

* * *

 **hahahahahaha I found out how to use the horizontal line . . . sorry . . . got a bit too happy about that.**

* * *

I continued to hold onto Fran, basking in the warmth that pooled off of her. I'm sure that my mom . . . that Lily would have liked to meet Fran. I could have fallen asleep like that but she jerked up and stared at the door. I strained my ears and heard the faint creak of the stairs. Someone was here and they were trying to be silent. Fran held out her hand and her giant weapon appeared from a flash of blue light just like when she fought the mages. I put my hand on her back and focused on the magic pulse. "If there's more than one we should make a run for it. If it's only one guy then we should catch him, they might know something about what happened here." She nodded her head and prepared for whatever outcome was waiting for us.

Every second that ticked by felt like an eternity but eventually the creaking came to a stop. In a heartbeat the door was thrown open and a man rolled into the room with a wand drawn. "Jason Colt with the Ministry, what are you doing here? wait a minute-" She didn't waste anytime and rushed him. She slammed the shaft into his side and pressed him against the wall. I didn't see anyone else coming so I ran and ripped his wand out of his hand. I wasn't sure how it worked but I pointed it at him nonetheless.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I questioned as the man's eyes turned from confusion to happiness. He let out a choked laugh and gave me a smile.

"I'm someone who owes your mom everything. If you could call off your friend I'd be happy to answer any questions you have." Fran glanced at me and I nodded. She pulled back and he fell to the ground coughing. "Damn, you are one strong woman. Do you bench press cars or something?" I kept the wand trained on him despite his friendly attitude.

"You said you'd answer my questions." The guy chuckled and stood up while dusting himself off.

"My name is Jason Colt. I'm a wizard that works for the Ministry of Magic for now. I will answer your questions but we should go somewhere else. If someone notices that you're here then we could both end up dead." This guy could be telling the truth but he could just as easily be lying. I picked up my blanket and looked at Jason.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Jason nodded and complied so I walked up and tied his hands together as best as I could with the baby blanket. "Berserker, if he tries anything feel free to hit him as hard as you can. And if you don't mind could you take us to the forest as fast as possible?" She gave me a quick nod.

"Wait she was holding back? I was worried about your safety and you had a biological fucking tank. What the hell?" Jason said, clearly freaking out as Fran picked him up with a bored look on her face. She grabbed me and jumped high into the air, above the buildings and all the unsuspecting people below. I smiled but I heard Jason let out a girlish scream as we fell into the forest. Fran put us down gently, though Jason's legs were shaking like leaves in the wind. "Lily, James, I take back everything I said because your kid has some kind of superhuman bodyguard!"

I pointed the wand at him and Fran brought out her weapon. "I advise you start talking before I decide to let Berserker take you apart. Normally I wouldn't be pro violence but today has been really fucking stressful so cut the bullshit!"

"Alright, ask away. If I know the answer I'll give it." Jason said as he matched my gaze without any fear.

"Tell me everything you know about me and my family." I demanded.

"You really don't pull punches do you? I don't know that much about you or your family. Your mom and dad were students at Hogwarts, a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to control and use their magic. After they graduated they joined an organization that wanted to put a stop to the dark lord Voldemort. You're father was an amazing fighter and your mother worked as a nurse. That was how I met her. She treated my wounds and convinced me to do something with my life other than kill people. Shortly after that she got pregnant with you, they went into hiding, and on October 31st, 1981 they were murdered by Voldemort himself . . . no one knew what happened to you. There were theories but all of them seemed too far fetched to be real. That is . . . until I found you at the #4 Private Drive. I'm the one that told you to run."

Looking at him now he does look like the guy from before, I guess I wasn't able to get a good look at him last time. I leaned against a nearby tree and let the information sink in. He said the name of the man who killed my parents was Voldemort. "Who is Voldemort?" Jason looked reluctant to answer but he gave me a nod.

"Voldemort is an evil man that desired the death of muggles and their children as well as anyone who sided with them. Muggles are people who were born without magic. Preaching that . . . he was able to amass a lot of power and a lot of followers. They were known as Death Eaters. Murder, kidnapping, rape . . . there wasn't a crime they didn't commit. Voldemort was their undisputed leader whether because they admired him or because they feared him, in the end it didn't matter at all. They were still the scum of the earth. Voldemort was infamous for using a curse to kill his enemies. A bolt of green light hits you and you die. No ifs ands or buts. However, there is one exception." Jason looked at me with nothing more than absolute pity. "He tried to use it on you that night but you were able to survive. You're known as the-boy-who-lived because of it. The title is almost as famous as that scar of yours."

I brushed my fingers over it and felt it throb slightly. If everything he said was true then there were people who wanted me dead and buried. "Wait, if the Death Eaters followed Voldemort wouldn't they have been arrested?" Jason laughed like a madman and got a dark look in his eyes.

"That would have been the right thing to do. Unfortunately the Death Eaters had a lot of money to back up their titles. So with the slip of a bit of gold followed by the line 'I was under the Imperious' the Death Eaters were able to stay out of prison. Most people just accepted it with resentment, I on the other hand; decided to work as a behind the scenes vigilante that would either kill confirmed Death Eaters or frame them for crimes that they couldn't weasel their way out of. It's a horrible truth but it's the honest one. I'm sorry Harry but the moment you caught the attention of the Ministry was the moment you stepped into this pathetic hell. Magical Britain is a total hell hole littered with corruption and bigotry." I grit my teeth and stepped right in front of him.

"How do I know you aren't one of these Death Eaters?" Jason didn't give a response, he just remained silent. I turned around and felt him sweep my legs. In an instant Jason had his arm around my neck and his wand pointed at my head. Fran let out a rage filled scream but didn't do anything.

"There are two possibilities about who I am. Possibility #1: I am a Death Eater that believes you are the best candidate to become the next dark lord because you defeated the previous one as a mere infant. Possibility #2: I am telling you the truth as I know it and I am someone that just wants to help you. Either way I am your ally for now. If there comes a time in the future where you go down a path similar to Voldemort I will stop you." He pushed me to Fran and offered us his wand. "I don't know how to convince you I'm telling the truth and quite frankly that's a good thing. If you stay suspicious of everyone you meet there is a better chance of survival for you."

I stared at his wand and back to him, I pushed his hand away. "For now I'll believe that you want to help me. If you ever betray me or Berserker understand that you will regret it." Jason let out a sigh and picked my blanket up before offering to me.

"Live your life without harming an innocent and we won't have any issues. I don't care if you go on to kill Death Eaters . . . if I did I'd be quite the hypocrite. Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to talk in a place that isn't surrounded by trees so let's go to my apartment and get you something to eat." I think this guy might be a bit crazy but I don't think there's another option here. As I debated the pros and cons in my head my stomach growled loudly. "I guess I was right on the money. Will you two be coming with me or not?"

Fran put her hand on my shoulder as I stared at Jason. He could actually have all the answers I've been searching for my whole life. I just have to take one more risk. I leaned against Fran and held my hand out to Jason. "I'm ready." He smiled at me and took my hand. Without any warning there was a pulling sensation and where there had been trees there were sky green walls and a checkerboard floor. Jason threw his jacket onto a nearby table and opened his fridge. I was hesitant to move but I assumed if he was going to try something he would have done so by now. Fran and I sat at the table and waited for Jason to get done. He walked over to us with three bottles of water, he opened them and drank from each one before handing them to us.

"I only did that so you knew they weren't poisoned." I nodded my head in understanding and drank the cool liquid. It felt nice after the day I had. Unfortunately, if Jason's face was any indicator I still had some more to learn. "There are a few other things I need to tell you but I'm not sure how to do it."

I crossed my arms and gave him a cold stare. "Just start from the beginning."

"Yeah that would probably work the best. Ok here goes nothing. During what muggles call WWII magical Britain had a dark lord named Grindelwald rise to power. He was so powerful that no one could stand against him. That was the case until a man named Albus Dumbledore fought him and won. He was hailed as the hero of Britain and offered many positions of power. Far too much for one man to posses. Although the thing he's most famous for being is the headmaster of Hogwarts where he runs the school with questionable success. Skip ahead a few years and Voldemort replaces Grindelwald as the most evil dark lord. Everyone looked to Dumbledore for guidance and he was more than happy to offer it. However, because there were so many government positions corrupted by Death Eaters Dumbledore created a secret organization to stop Voldemort." He stopped to drink his water. "Any questions so far?"

"Why are you telling me about Dumbledore?" His eyes turned dark at that question.

"I'll get to that in a minute. The organization was called The Order of the Phoenix. Your parents and many others joined it in hopes of ending that damned nightmare. The level of success they had varied greatly. On one hand many Death Eaters were taken down but on the other Voldemort was forced to use even worse tactics to combat the order. It was an all out war that no one could see an end to. Before you were born your parents went into hiding but Voldemort hunted for them relentlessly. It all came to an end when Voldemort failed to kill you. He was dead and the Death Eaters were too terrified to make anymore moves without their leader. However, when the wizarding world asked about your whereabouts, the official statement from Dumbledore was you had been put with your family overseas. So there's a good chance that Dumbledore put you with the Dursleys because Petunia is your biological aunt. Which begs the question; was Dumbledore aware of their abusive treatment?'

So that's how it is. Someone who had a lot of power in the magical world could have known what was happening to me and did nothing. Someone that my mother and father followed before they died. I felt sick but I couldn't let that get in my way. "Do you think Dumbledore let it happen?" Jason gave me another pitiful look and I snapped. "I don't want your pity! I just want to know if that man is the reason that I suffered for seven damn years! . . . I survived it but if he was responsible then I'm still in danger."

"I know that, and I don't pity you. I'm pissed because I can't give you an answer. Is it possible that he let it happen? Yes, but I find it unlikely. I hate the man for more than one reason but I don't think he would let that happen to you. Sadly, we can't just go up to him and ask 'hey, did you let me get abused by my monster relatives?' We have to assume that he did know and he let it happen. It's better to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I will keep investigating to find out the truth but for now I need you to be patient. Harry I am begging you from the bottom of my heart to let me help you." Jason stood up and met my stare with his own gaze. I saw it in his eyes . . . he knew the pain I felt just like Fran did.

"If you promise that you'll protect Berserker then I'll listen to what you say."

"Very well then, from this day forth I swear on my life, soul, and magic that I will protect her to the best of my ability. So it has been said so mote it be." A faint white light emanated from his heart. "That was a magic vow. The moment I break this vow my life will come to an end." I'll risk it one more time. I will put my faith in him for her sake, but if he ever tries anything . . . I'll take him down.

Jason went into more detail about how the Death Eaters were able to escape prison and the rage in his tone was more than enough to convince me that he wasn't an ally of theirs. He also talked about the politics of the government and I realized quickly that the best way to influence anything was by getting the neutral families on your side while manipulating the media. It shouldn't be too hard if this Rita Skeeter woman wrote lies in the newspapers for shits and giggles. My mind was already working on how to bring down Dumbledore if he really was aware of my life. I had a lot of work to get done if I wanted to be free. He had been talking for hours and I was more than happy to absorb the information. Finally he stopped talking and stretched in his seat. "Jason, thank you for telling me what you know." He looked surprised but it quickly faded only to be replaced with a confident smirk.

"Well kid I'm not done helping you yet. Unfortunately you can't stay here with me but I can work something out after we have supper. Ruby, Sapphire, we have a guest and I think he would like to eat." I tensed up when I heard a loud bang come from behind me. Standing there were two small somethings. "Harry Berserker these are my house elves Ruby and Sapphire. While most old families use them as slaves I keep them here as my friends."

The one on the left stepped forward and gave a small bow. "Hello child, my name is Sapphire and if there is anything you need simply ask."

The other one crossed her arms and smirked. "I'm Ruby, It's a pleasure to meet you and if anyone gives you trouble, tell me and I'll take care of it."

"Is there anything you'd like to eat Harry? They might not look like it but they're amazing cooks. Actually, there really isn't anything they're bad at." Jason said as he looked at me with a soft smile.

"I need food with lots of nutrients. As long as that's covered I don't really care what you make." Jason looked me up and down.

"Harry I want to use a diagnosis charm on you. It'll tell me if any spells have been placed on your body." I glanced at Fran before nodding. With a wave of his wand I was covered in a faint white light before he let out a few curse words I couldn't understand. "There are a few spells on you that would take a highly trained medi-witch to remove. They aren't directly causing you harm but they make it hard for people to notice you. The spells make it to where hardly anyone can notice you. The best way I can describe it is camouflage. You blend in to the point where anyone that sees you has a hard time understanding that you're there. The only ones this doesn't apply to seems to be the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, and someone I don't recognize. Harry I know this might be hard but I need you to lift your shirt and tell me what you look like."

I was somewhat confused but I listened nonetheless. I lifted my shirt and looked at the scars. "There are scars littered across my body and my ribs are almost visible." Jason grit his teeth and slammed his fist into the table.

"Harry, I know you're telling the truth but I can't see any of it. You look like a perfectly normal kid. With those spells on you only a very powerful wizard could see what you really look like. I have something that can help you but it will take about a month before any real progress is visible." He left us alone and stormed into his room. I put my shirt down and tried to wait patiently but Sapphire put her hand on my arm.

"I know that it can be hard to trust others after you have been hurt for so long but don't lose hope. Jason can be a bit forward at times but you will find no one more willing to help you than him. He saved us from our old masters. They would beat us and order us to beat ourselves for no reason at all. He was the reason we were able to be free. So even if it is hard, please trust in him." She walked away and took Ruby with her. I looked at the door to Jason's room and saw it get kicked open. Jason was carrying a box and it was clear he was having trouble.

"Fran can you help him out please?" I whispered to her. She gave me a small nod and took the box from him only to sit it on the table.

"Thank you Berserker, now Harry the stuff in here will taste like shit but that's because all potions do." He pulled one of the potions out of the box and showed it to me. It was a dull orange color and it didn't have a smell. "It's a nutrient potion. Plenty of magical children have been saved from abusive parents or guardians who believed they were doing god's work by cleansing them of evil. This was made to treat any malnutrition they suffered so it's perfect for you. I only have enough in here to treat you for half a month but I can get you some more from Saint Mungos. If I didn't say it earlier they're a magic hospital."

"How should I take it?" It sounded like a dumb question but I had never seen a potion before.

"Just drink a bottle a day before a large meal and you'll be fine. Girls we're gonna need a meal large enough for six people alright." Jason said and not even a minute later Ruby and Sapphire were working in the kitchen.

"It'll be done in a bit boss." They replied. I continued to eye the strange liquid before tilting my head and drinking the whole thing. I fell to the ground and almost threw it up but Fran and Jason helped me up.

"Sorry kid, drinking potions never gets easier." I glared at him but kept my mouth shut. If this really worked Fran could be where she's supposed to be in no time. I sat at the table and waited for the food to get done, which happened sooner than I expected. I guess magic can help with just about anything.

I wasn't sure what was all in front of me but I ate and kept eating. Jason convinced Fran to eat a bit of the food much to my surprise and gratitude. She seemed to enjoy herself. When I was full I was certain I had ate enough for a large family. For the first time today Jason seemed to relax so I cleared my throat. "Jason, earlier you said that we couldn't stay here. I want to know why." Jason leaned back in his chair and smiled sadly.

"I've made a lot of enemies over the last few years. They watch every move I make and try to kill me at least once a week. Honestly it's become a fun little game of mine. Sadly, if you stay here they'll find out and then I won't be able to protect you. However, pure blood wizards never check someone's muggle connections so I have a small place that you and Berserker can stay at. Ruby and Sapphire can go there every afternoon and cook you a decent supper so that you can properly recover. If I can find an opening I'll go and check on you myself but those will come few and far between." I nodded and looked down. I keep asking him questions and it seems like he hasn't lied to me once. If he didn't know who I was then maybe I could trust him but for now that isn't the case for now.

Jason took Fran and me into his bedroom where he started to dig through his dresser. "What are you looking for?" I inquired, he didn't say anything but he did pull out a small ring. The metal looked like it was made of silver and the gem was a dark blue.

"This is a portkey. It will take you to a single destination when you say the proper word. In this case, it will take you to a small house in London. It belonged to a friend of mine but she left it to me. All I ask is that you take care of it. Do that and you can stay there as long as you like. Put it on, grab Berserker, and say the word 'salvation'. You'll be in a two story house: one bathroom, two bedrooms, one storage room, one kitchen, and one dining/living room. I know you don't trust me kid and I don't blame you. However, please believe that I'll protect you no matter what." His eyes look so desperate but I can't do that.

"I'm sorry. I'll protect myself from now on so please focus on protecting Berserker. But Jason . . . thank you for doing what you've done. I don't trust you but I am grateful." I put the ring on and took Fran's hand. "See you around, salvation." The world spun like a tornado but it quickly came to an end. I lost my balance and fell onto the floor but it didn't matter. I couldn't see the difference but my body has more energy than ever before. I grinned and looked at Fran. "Should we see what this place is like?" _Do you think we should trust him Harry?_ "I think he wants to help me. The only question is whether that's a good thing or a bad one."

* * *

 **Jason's apartment**

* * *

"I can't believe you handed the place over to the kid." Ruby said as she cleaned the dishes alongside Sapphire.

"It's the only way we can help him without dragging him into my shit." Jason said as he downed a bottle of firewhiskey. "Tomorrow I'll be going back to the ministry. I need you two spying on the Clocktower when you aren't here or helping Harry. Write down anything you can find and if it's urgent bring the info to me immediately."

"Are you really OK with letting him stay inside that house?" Sapphire asked as she took the bottle from the table much to Jason's displeasure. He looked at her with tears in his eyes but he wiped them away.

"She knew Lily and everyone else in the order. One of the few things she told me about the group was that they were like her family. If she were still here she would have taken care of him herself. She probably would have taken out the rest of the Death Eaters just so he could have a normal life. God, I really have become pathetic."

"No boss, if anything you've gotten better. Not many people can say they're willing to make the rest of the world their enemy for the sake of someone they haven't even met. That's basically what you're doing right now isn't it?" Ruby told him with her arms crossed. Jason sighed and held his head.

"Maybe . . . but I should be able to do more than this. I'll have to pull some strings to get those potions for him. I don't know if I have the money to pull that off right now." Jason made his way to his bedroom but was stopped by a floating suitcase.

"Maybe it's time for the infamous Death Hunter to come back to Britain." said the two house elves in sync. He took it and opened it up. Inside was skin-tight dragon hide armor, a knife with a white blade, and a wolf mask. "What do you say boss, want to get back to work?"

"You girls might have a point about all of this." Jason picked up the mask and rested his head against it. "I owe it to that kid to keep going down this road. One day I hope you can forgive what I've done. Ruby send word in the underground that the Death Hunter is back in business." The two elves exchanged smiles that would have sent the whole goblin nation running.

"With pleasure boss."

* * *

 **A/N Thus ends chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it and I will have the next chapter published by next tuesday. As always leave an honest review and tell me what you think of the story so far. If things don't add up tell me because I am only human.**

 **Next chapter is going to include a bit of backstory into who Jason Colt is and why he hates the Death Eaters so much. If there is anything in particular you want to know ask in a review or a PM and I will give an answer that won't spoil the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Another week and another chapter done after several all-nighters and an attempt at getting hired. Hopefully that goes well because I need the money. Oh well, who cares about my personal life when we can barge in on the privacy of an oc's past. hehe I'm such a douche.**

 **Paxloria pointed out a huge screw up in chapter 4 where I swapped Jason and Dante's names. Don't know how that happened but it is now fixed. It was also pointed out that Jason didn't tell Harry about the Mages Association, that is because it is currently a 2 on the threat meter which goes to 10. Don't worry that will soon change. As for Harry not asking about the mages that already attacked him: Beaten to near death, summoned Berserker, freed by Berserker, attacked by mages, escapes via magic, discovers Berserker is Frankenstein's monster/Fran, has nightmares about a terrifying figure, apparates to Godrics Hollow, Remembers the night his parents died, meets Jason, learns about wizarding Britain from Jason, discovers an evil organization wants him dead, and maybe the person his parents followed allowed him to be abused. All within 3 days. Cut the kid some slack please.**

 **ulttoanova asked if Jason is the wizard version of Kiritsugu. The general answer is yes. I did not do that on purpose though. In the future there will be a clear distinction between the two.**

 **Without further ado here is chapter 6!**

As we looked through the house we found that it was just a normal place on a normal street. Neither of us were able to feel any magic in the area so we relaxed. It was odd, staying in such a comfortable place without having to constantly watch what I do or say. Despite it being odd I found it very pleasant. It was also nice to see Fran relax as well. I don't think I realized how tense she was as we were constantly moving around but now, she looked like she was at peace for the first time since I met her. It must have been hard for her to keep her guard up, not knowing if those mages were going to show up again . . . "Son of a bitch."

Fran looked at me in surprise and came to see if I was alright. "Neither one of us told Jason about the mages before we left. Damn it, they know how to find us even if the wizarding world doesn't. We need to tell Ruby and Sapphire when we see them tomorrow." She gave me a nod and went back to where she had been. How could I have not brought them up, they almost took me not to mention how they almost killed her. Wait a minute . . . he fought the mages right outside my house but he didn't tell us a thing about them. We might have a few more problems than I originally thought.

There's no point in worrying about it tonight. This is the first time she's had a chance to cool down, I'm not going to say something that would put her back into guard mode. Might as well see if there's anything in the storage room I can use to pass the time. I walked up the stairs and opened the first door on the right. It was basically an attic but for some reason Jason called it a storage room. There were cobwebs all over the place as well as a few spiders here and there but I payed them no mind. Dozens of small boxes littered the floor, it was obvious that no one had touched them in many years.

I bent down and opened one only to find a photo album and a notebook. I took a look inside the album first and saw that it was filled with pictures of a black-haired girl. In most of the pictures she was alone but in a few others she was smiling next to a small boy with bright eyes and brown hair. Is this kid Jason? They do have the same hair color and this picture looks old, but their face and eyes are totally different. Once I got bored I put down the album and picked up the book. The first page read: _Property of Jessica Fairbrookes for those of you that read my diary I will curse you._ A part of me said I should put down this girls diary but another part of me wanted to know who she was. Was she a witch like Jason or was she a mage? What kind of magic did she know and what could she do? There's only one way for me to find out.

 _Day 1,_

 _I am finally in Hogwarts. It's more beautiful than I ever could have imagined and most of the people here are so kind to me. Some of the people in Slytherin are jerks but not all of them were mean to me. I ended up in Hufflepuff though . . . some of the students seemed to make fun of the house but I really like it. It hasn't been a full day and I already feel like I belong with all of them. I'm happier than I've ever been before! I can't wait to learn magic._

 _Day 2,_

 _I had my first magic lesson with Professor Flitwick today. He told us about all of these different kinds of charms and I can't wait to learn all of them. Although I don't know if I'm happier to learn or if he's happier to teach. I also got to meet Minerva again, she's still as tense as when she explained magic to me and my grandmother. Despite that I could tell that she loves each and every one of us with all of her heart. I think I can really be happy here if I give it my all._

I continued to read page after page of the experiences she had at Hogwarts. Most of them were about how much she loved the school and how much she enjoyed learning alongside the friends she had. Before I knew it I had read through her first two years of Hogwarts and I could tell she was in love with that place. Every entry was related to the school one way or another but none of them were about her home life. I hope this girl wasn't like me, to have such a positive view of the world, she doesn't deserve to know what I went through. I turned to the next page and noticed tear stains on the sheet, luckily the words were still readable.

 _Year 3 day 1,_

 _I'm back home for another year but this time it feels different, we got this kid in our house and he looks so sad. It isn't really in his appearance but his eyes look dull. I don't know what happened to him but all of the smiles I've seen today were so forced. Maybe I'm just overreacting to something I know nothing about. How would I know if something bad was happening to someone else? I'll keep quiet for now, besides, I should be more worried about getting a boyfriend or passing my classes right?_

 _Year 3 day 2,_

 _The Slytherin boys were messing with our new kid but whenever we tried to help him he just smiled at us and said it was a joke. None of us bought it but it seems like no one is willing to try and talk to him. I am older than him so starting tomorrow I will be his new friend. After all, I'm sure if I start hanging around him the others will be with him soon._

 _Year 3 day 14,_

 _He really is a wonderful kid. I thought it would be hard to get him to open up to me but it was like we were meant to be friends. What could have happened to such a nice person to make them so closed off. He still won't except anyone's help when the other students pick on him but he stands up for himself now. I wonder if he was always like that or if I made him like that? Either way he looked really cool when he did it. The little first year is making his way into the world._

 _Year 3 day 45,_

 _He finally told me what happened to him before he came to Hogwarts. How could a parent try to drown their own child? Even if his father was very religious it wasn't right. The worst thing is that he makes it sound like it's his fault. Like he's some kind of monster. That bastard should never have been allowed to raise him in the first place. If Gran doesn't let him stay with me this summer I'll just run and take him away from that place. He should be allowed to be with someone that cares about him right?_

This kid sounds a lot like me. I wanted to keep reading but I heard footsteps from outside so I put everything away quickly. My heart was racing as I watched the door slowly creek open to reveal Fran. I let out a sigh of relief, of course it was her, who else would it be? I stood and walked over to her, "Is something wrong Fran?" _We left the groceries and your pocketknife on the library roof._ I slammed my head into the wall hoping to cure my recent levels of stupidity. Well we might as well go and get them quickly in case Jason shows up unexpectedly. "Let's go get our stuff." I took her hand in mine and focused on the pulse. Within a few seconds we were pulled from the house and into the alley beside the library.

"Could you please grab it Fran?" She nodded before jumping onto the roof. I leaned against the brick wall and tried to catch my breathe. I shouldn't be this tired, is it because I moved around so much using my magic? Yeah that sounds about right, how many times have I done that today? I guess it's only natural that I be exhausted. Fran landed right beside me leaving only a small crack in the pavement. "Shall we?" I offered her my arm with a wide smile and she happily took it.

I took us back to the house but instead of being in the storage room we landed in the master bedroom. I fell forward onto the bed and dragged Fran with me. I can barely move my body. "Fran I think I should go to sleep." She let out a small grunt and started to get up but I tried to stop her. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but could you sleep here tonight. I . . . I don't want to be alone right now." I don't know what I expected her to do but she just lied beside me and held me tight. I won't cry tonight, I won't do that because I'm happy and when you're happy you're supposed to smile. So I smiled and went to sleep.

* * *

 **With Dante at the Clocktower**

* * *

The Crimson Demon was currently staring down at the four people he considered to be cannon fodder but apparently they were worse than that. "So you mean to tell me, not only did you fail to kill that wizard but when you captured him he managed to escape. You all are entirely incompetent, I would have been better off without you interfering in my work." Three of them looked away from Dante but Sherry stared him down.

"With all due respect sir, you would be dead if it wasn't for us. You would have been destroyed by Berserker and the boy would have still gotten away. In fact, we would have him now if someone hadn't sat there and watched as he started a spell that allowed him to escape. If you want to get rid of us then go ahead, all that means is our five way split becomes a four way split because I know how to find him." Dante's eyes narrowed at that last sentence.

"You know how to find the child?" Dante asked with a deathly quiet voice. Sherry took a step forward and revealed his family crest.

"My grandmother was the first mage in my family. One of the first spells she made was a spell that would track a certain signature. It won't tell us where he is but it will tell us where he's been. Of course if you want access to that spell you would need us to be a part of your little task force wouldn't you?" Sherry said with a foxlike smirk. Dante was starting to see the use of these little pieces of cannon fodder.

"Fine, I suppose I won't remove you four but if you fail again . . . you might just kill yourself to escape my wrath." The two continued to stare each other down before Dante grinned and looked away. "When I fully recover you better know where that brat is."

"And you better be prepared to take on that Berserker again. If you die too easily, getting that kid will be almost impossible." Sherry said as he turned and walked away from the dangerous man. The three followed after Sherry in hopes of getting the hell away from Dante.

Meanwhile Dante laughed to himself as he thought about the balls Sherry had to talk to him like that. It was nice to have someone challenge him every now and then. Though in the future it could pose a problem for his career. "Oh well, accidents happen in the field all the time. Especially when your group is dealing with a servant."

* * *

 **The next morning with Harry**

* * *

I woke up from a peaceful sleep and felt what had become a familiar warmth. I looked up at Fran's sleeping face and thought that it was rather cute. I tried to get out of bed but felt her grip tighten around me. She must have held me in her arms the whole night. Leaning into her I gave a small thanks and slowly wormed my way out of her grip. Somehow I managed to get out of the bed without waking her up, though in doing so I almost stepped on the groceries.

I took them downstairs and started to make breakfast for me and her. For some reason I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the thought. How many times have I made food only for it to be taken by those bastards? This might be the first time I'm truly happy to cook for someone. I don't have much to work with but I hope she likes it.

I put the bread in the toaster and opened a can of pineapples and a can of peaches using the pocketknife. I found a few bowls in a cabinet and dumped the fruit in it before placing the bowl in a microwave. I wasn't sure how this model worked so I just set the cooking time for thirty seconds. With that done I got the toast and spread peanut butter across the top of both pieces. As soon as I was done with that the microwave beeped so I pulled out the steaming fruit.

I divided the food as best as I could and took it upstairs. Balancing the plates and bowls on one arm I opened the door to the bedroom and saw Fran was awake. "Hey, I made us breakfast." She gave me a confused look before holding up the same page as yesterday that said she doesn't need to eat. "I don't care if you don't need to eat to survive. I wanted to make this for you. I was forced to cook for the Dursleys but I enjoyed cooking for us." She reluctantly took a plate and a bowl.

I ate quietly while enjoying my efforts for the first time in a very long time. "Good." I turned to her and saw her smiling softly at the food.

"I'm glad you like it, actually that's the first compliment I've got about my cooking. I'm happy it came from you." She looked shocked that I said that but I don't understand why. "The Dursleys weren't the kind of people to compliment anything about a freak. That didn't stop them from eating the food I made though." No the only kind of compliment I'd get was about my pain tolerance. "Well if your done I'll take the bowls and wash them."

I would have stood but she grabbed my arm and hugged me. It didn't take long before I returned the hug. Is it weird that I care this much about her even though I hardly know her? No, after what she did it would be wrong if I didn't care about her. We pulled away from each other and I made my way downstairs.

Washing the dishes took no time at all and after that I was completely bored. "I could always slip over to the library. Although that might piss off Jason. Yeah, even if it does piss him off it will be worth it in the end." I threw my clothes through the washer and drier before taking a shower. Once again the feeling was absolutely divine and I had to force myself to get out.

After drying off I went upstairs to grab Fran. She was twirling around in front of the bed while humming a soft melody. I stepped back and knocked on the door before going in "Would you like to see if Sheska is at the library? I felt bad for blowing her off yesterday." Fran gave a nod and a grunt before taking my hand. I closed my eyes and took us to the alley next to the library. Looking down I was able to see the crack made by Fran last night. She looked really happy when she was dancing but now she's back to her vigilant self. I hope that she can have fun while she's out here with me.

Although it would be a lot easier if Sheska were here to help us. Please let her be in the library. I don't want to be the social idiot that has to follow a step by step instruction manual from a book on how to have fun. "For the love of whatever god there is please don't make me resort to that." Fran gave me a funny look but I motioned that I was ok. We entered the building but the person at the desk was definitely not Sheska. So much for that hope.

With nothing coming to my mind we walked to the back of the library and read whatever we wanted. I read through a few adventure books and in the corner of my eye I saw Fran reading a romance novel. I wonder if all women enjoy reading those. I'm fairly certain every woman at Private Drive had a few of those in their possession. Maybe I should get her one as a gift next month.

The two of us stayed there for about an hour before we decided to leave. The sun had risen high in the sky but it was still chilly. I guess it isn't surprising with it being the middle of November. "I don't suppose you know a place we could go to enjoy ourselves." I asked with a somewhat grim expression but she only shook her head no. "I wish Sheska had been here. She might be a bit weird but I'm sure she would know what we could do."

We started to go to the alley but stopped when we heard shouting. "Harry! Fran! Wait up!" I turned around and sure enough right across the street was Sheska. Brown sweater, blue jeans, and round glasses. Yeah that's Sheska.

"Hey Sheska! You wanna hang out today?" I yelled over the traffic that was whizzing by.

"Sure! Just give me a minute to get over there!" She called back. It took a bit but she finally managed to get over to us. "I never thought the two of you would be here this early. Was there a book that just came out that I didn't know about?" She asked with stars in her eyes. I scratched the back of my head and felt my cheeks heat up.

"No, we were hoping to see you. I wanted to make up for how I acted yesterday. You have been so nice to me and I acted like a total jerk; do you think you could forgive me for being such an idiot?" Sheska smiled and tilted her head a bit.

"You didn't come off as rude. Honestly I was worried I had scared you off when I tried to introduce you to my niece. So if we were both worried about the same thing I suppose everything is forgiven." Her words were completely sincere and I felt even worse for how I acted yesterday. When someone forgives you aren't you supposed to feel better about yourself?

"Since we're new to the area why don't you pick where we go." I suggested with a smile of my own. It wouldn't do any good to let her see how bad I feel now.

"It's a bit of a walk from here but there's this wonderful mall that has sales on everything. Clothes, food, and so many books. It really is a paradise like no other, except for the library of course." And so she took our hands and dragged us in the direction of the mall. I looked up at Fran and saw a bright smile grace her lips. How could anyone think someone so beautiful could be a monster? I took her free hand in my own and squeezed it.

"I didn't think anyone could be this excited over anything, did you?"

"Did you say something Harry?" Sheska asked me.

"I just thought it was funny to see someone so happy about going to a mall. It's nice to be around such a good person, don't you think?" It was the truth. Fran and Sheska were both so good. It's weird. My whole life I've been surrounded by people who were nothing but cruel to me so I shouldn't be able to know if anyone is kind or good. I shouldn't be able to trust someone that I've only known for a few days or a few hours but . . . for some strange reason I know without a shadow of a doubt that I can trust them. Is it their kind eyes that let me trust them completely or is it the fact that I know they understand me to an extent? Fran was treated like a monster for being born as she was and Sheska pours her heart and soul into books so much that she seems to push other people away.

I picked up the pace and passed both of them up so that they wouldn't see the tears that were stinging my eyes. "I didn't think there was a way that I could like anyone in the world. But for some weird reason I think that the two of you are already my family, I hope that you're ok with that. Fran, Sheska, thank you two for being such amazing people." I refused to turn around because I was really afraid of how they might look at me.

"I'm glad that you think of me that way. To be honest the two of you are the only friends I have outside of my mom, brother, sister-in-law, and niece. Hearing that you think of me as your family means a lot." I let my head turn to see Sheska wiping away a few tears and Fran smiling down at me. I wonder if I will ever feel happier than I am right now? I know that it's selfish of me to wish this but please, don't let anything bad happen to them. Whatever god exists, don't let anything bad happen to these wonderful people.

* * *

 **With Jason at the Ministry of Magic**

* * *

"What do you mean he isn't at the house? Where the hell did he go?" Jason angrily whispered to Ruby at his desk. The red eyed elf looked up at her boss with annoyance before letting out a sigh.

"Sapphire is trying to find him as we speak. I thought I should let you know what happened but I'm starting to think I should have left you in the dark." She said with her arms crossed. A few of the wizards that passed by the desk laughed at the wizard who was unable to control 'his' elf. Said elf may or may not have slipped a bit of slug slime into their coffee as revenge for that comment.

"I'm sorry Ruby but I found him out of a stroke of good luck and now he's gone and disappeared. No offense but I am freaking the hell out right now." Jason said and it was easy to hear the despair in his voice. "It wasn't bad enough that he doesn't trust me but now someone might have taken him and there's nothing I can do to find him." The two continued to go back and forth but were interrupted by Sapphire.

"I have good news and bad news boss." Sapphire said quickly.

"What is it? Did you find Harry?" Ruby and Jason asked at the same time.

"Harry apparated to a library in London where they met a girl who seemed to be their friend." Jason calmed down once he heard that.

"To think that he could apparate at such a young age, he really is something else isn't he? Wait what's the bad news?"

"One of the mages in that squad has the ability to track Harry's magic signature."

* * *

 **In a car near Harry and Fran**

* * *

Sherry and the other three were in a black van following the boy and his servant. "I can't believe it was so easy to find them. Now the only problem we have is getting the boy away from his servant. It wouldn't be a problem if we had told Dante about this but nooooooo we just had to come here on our own. You guys realize that Dante will kill us for this."

"Can it Bob. Right now Dante is still recovering, he would only be a liability as he is now." Sherry said coldly as he eyed the boy. "Right now all we have to do is be patient. She can't stay with him constantly and in that brief moment of false security . . . We'll strike."

"A four way split does sound a lot better than a five way. After all five is when it becomes an org-" Sherry punched Bob in the face to shut him up before channeling a bit of magic into a map of London highlighting the path the targets were taking.

"I'm sure the Mages Association will be happy to know they don't have to pay Dante for the capture of that kid."

* * *

 **A/N Thus chapter 6 comes to a close. Sorry if you were expecting more info on Jason's backstory but I am a firm believer in building up to the climax of the truth. Next chapter will reveal a bit about what is happening to Harry. (and I mean a bit.) Please stick around for chapter 7 and leave a comment/review about what you think of the story/chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm in a really good mood right now. Why you may ask? Because I have a 2 liter of Pepsi and I finished writing a parody to a very famous and annoyingly catchy theme. You can see the lyrics at the end of the chapter.**

 **Aside from that I have been anxious to write this chapter ever since the idea wormed its way into the depths of my mildly messed up head. Hope you all enjoy what I have brought to life.**

* * *

 **With Harry at the Mall**

* * *

I wasn't sure what to expect a mall to look like since the biggest thing I've been in was a grocery store. That did nothing to prepare me for the sheer size of the place I was in now. There were dozens of different shops ranging from candy stores to electronics. It was insane and I didn't know where to begin. Fortunately I was being led by an overenthusiastic bookworm that looked like she had just won the lottery. As someone who wasn't used to such genuine happiness it was a bit uncomfortable but I guess I can put up with it. It is Sheska who's happy after all.

"I don't know where to take you guys. Should we start at the bookstore? No, I'll buy something from there and it would be a pain to carry it around the whole store. Is there anything you two are just dying to try or is anything good?" All I could do was stare at her dumbly.

"Sheska, you couldn't have known this but I have never been inside a mall before. So anything you want to do just name it. I'm sure Fran and I will enjoy ourselves all the same." Judging from her expression I think she went into shock. "Sheska are you alright?"

"Am I alright? How could you never go to a mall? It's almost as bad as saying that you've never stepped into a library. You can find sales on all kinds of amazing stuff here. One time I was able to buy 50 books using a single check. However, I was only able to afford ramen because I did that. In that case I need to show you all of the great places here." In that moment I thought I saw a fire light up in her eyes before we were dragged off.

The first place she took us to was a nice little art shop that was owned by a young couple. They were kind to us and when they learned it was my first time in a mall they gave me a beginner's art kit. It had stuff for painting, sketching, and carving. I didn't know how to respond to their actions so I just said a quiet thank you before we left. Fran took the bag and carried it for me but I barely noticed. I wish I wasn't so shocked by kindness, maybe then I could repay it in kind.

Sheska then took us to a few different clothing stores. The first sold women's clothing specifically but the others sold clothes for everyone. I guess she was hoping to get Fran to dress up a bit. Unfortunately before I could realize what was happening they pushed me into a changing room and told me to try on various outfits. I could hear Sheska and Fran laughing on the other side of the door as they grabbed different shirts and pants. I couldn't find it in me to stop their fun. I think I went through 20 different outfits before they ran out of ideas. Sheska didn't buy anything but she wouldn't stop glancing back at the stores as we left to see what else was here.

The next stop on our little tour was a jewelry shop. Everything in there was shining and beautiful but it was too expensive for anyone to afford. Sheska couldn't stop staring at these silver book earrings. The way her eyes sparkled as she looked at them was both cute and hilarious, though Fran wasn't much better. The piece she was eyeing was a necklace with one white angel wing and one black demon wing that arched together to form a heart. They both looked so disappointed when we left; I wish there was something I could do to cheer them up but I don't think there's anything I can do for them at the moment.

The next thing she showed us was the electronics place. Most of the stuff inside was TVs and radios, but there were also some movies lying around. Some of them I remembered seeing from Dudley's birthdays but many of them were new to me. Sheska would point to each one she had seen and tell us about the story. Maybe we could go to her place one day and watch them together because they all sounded fun. It wasn't long before we left and were once more pondering what we should do with the rest of our day.

None of us could think of anything to do so Sheska bought us water and we sat at a bench. I don't think I've ever had this much fun . . . I wonder if my parents are happy for me. I didn't grow up loved or happy but I am now. I looked at Fran and Sheska and knew what my answer was. I'm glad I could have this feeling in my life. Even if I had to go through all that pain again it would be worth it to have this forever. "Hey Harry are you ok? You kind of zoned out there for a minute."

"Sorry about that Sheska. I was just thinking about something weird. What were you saying?" I really need to stop doing these internal monologues.

"I figured we could go through the bookstore here and then head back to the library. How does that sound?"

"It has been a pretty long day . . . you guys go ahead and I'll catch up. I have to go use the bathroom." I left them and entered the restroom. It took all of my willpower not to try and clean the place. There was toilet paper all over the floor, not to mention the piss on the wall. I could understand if a little kid did that but there is no way a child could pee that high. I just let out a frustrated sigh and did what I had to do before leaving. I closed my eyes and shook my head to purge the image of that place from my mind. The minute I step into that bookstore I will be in heaven so just hold out till then.

"Hey there kid, I've been looking all over for you." A hand was placed on my shoulder and my body went rigged. I turned my head and saw a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear. "I would rather not fight that Berserker in such a crowded place. Not with so many bystanders here. Come with me quietly and no one here will be hurt. Not your servant and not that girl you've spent the day with. If you understand nod your head." I nodded my head but it didn't feel like I was in control of my body. Everything around me was moving in slow motion. How did this guy find me? Didn't Jason say that no one could because of some strong spell? What will happen to Fran? She'll fight if she realizes what's happening. What will they do about Sheska? She's got nothing to do with any of this.

"That girl, she doesn't have any magic. You can't hurt her. If I go with you, you have to promise you won't hurt her." The guy let out an annoyed sigh.

"You have the wrong impression about me kid. I'm just the guy that's doing his job. You're an oddity and a threat to everything that the mages association stands for. You are a wizard yet you were able to summon a heroic spirit at a very young age. If someone like you is allowed to become an asset for the wizarding world, we would really be in trouble. Whether they kill you or try to convince you to work for us doesn't matter to me in the slightest. I'm just getting paid to track you down and bring you in. That girl has nothing to worry about and your servant won't either as long as she doesn't attack us." So that's how it is. I clenched my fist and let him lead me away. When we left the building he turned left and took me to an alley where a van was waiting. The door opened and he motioned for me to step inside.

Every thought in my head was screaming at me to run and try to escape. Call for Fran and fight these guys off. But . . . if I do that . . . she'll get hurt because of me. I'll have to find a way to beat them without relying on Fran. No matter what, I won't let these bastards hurt her again. I got inside the van and watched as the guy closed it. There were three other guys inside of it. One in the front and two back here with me. They were all average looking just like that guy but for some reason I knew that I couldn't afford to take them lightly. "Where are you guys taking me?" They chose to ignore my question until the guy opened the door and got in the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you managed to actually get him. Damn, Sherry you really are one talented son of a bitch." So the guy that grabbed me is Sherry. I wonder why he has such a girlish name. No! I need to focus and find out how to get out of here. I closed my eyes and felt for the pulse. It's stronger than it was yesterday. I opened my eyes and I was able to see a pulse coming from each one of them. I stretched it out until it covered the entire car but I don't know what to do now. What could I possibly do to beat these guys? Something strong entered the area I had covered and for an instant I was terrified it was their boss. But my shock turned to confusion when a small hawk flew into the van through an open window. All of that power was coming from that bird. In the time I blinked the bird was replaced by Jason, who was throwing a punch at Sherry.

"Hey Harry, I thought you could use some help." Hearing that I felt irritated that I was being saved by someone again, I felt pathetic that I couldn't save myself, but more than anything else . . . I felt happy that he showed up. I grinned from ear to ear and slammed my elbow into one of their groins.

"You aren't exactly wrong. Can you give me a minute to concentrate?"

"Consider it done kid." He kneed Sherry and punched the other guy while I slammed my hand into the floor of the van. If I can take my clothes and other people when I do this, I don't see why I can't take a whole car! The four of them tried to take down Jason but somehow he kept hitting them back. I guess they can't afford to use their magic inside the car. Too bad for them, I'm not limited like they are.

"Hang on Jason!" I pulled everything to the last place I had met the mages. I thought I had done it perfectly until the van dropped into the River Thames. The back of my head slammed into the window putting a large crack in the glass. Water started to pour into the van making it hard to get out through the door. I tried to sit up but the whole world wouldn't stop spinning.

"Harry duck!" I heard Jason scream at me. He said something that I couldn't catch and a loud explosion ripped sounded from behind me. I felt myself become weightless and was thrown out of the van and onto the concrete. I crawled over to the rail and watched as the van sank into the river. Jason, as a hawk, flew out of the van and landed beside me before turning back into himself. "Kid . . . I feel like . . . you left out . . . a lot of . . . important information." Jason said as he tried to catch his breath. "Next time we have a talk, tell me everything so I can actually protect you. Now let's get out of here because something tells me Berserker is not going to be happy when she finds out what happened."

We were walking away from the river until something burst out of the water. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." Jason growled as we turned and saw Sherry.

"Could you stop getting in my way Jason? Save the kid after I get my money." Sherry said as he extended his hand toward the river and chains shot from the ground. The chains dived into the river and pulled out the other three guys who were now coughing up water. "You really don't know how important he is. I am trying to resolve this as peacefully as possible, but if you keep getting in my way, well; I can't be held accountable for what's going to happen."

Jason glared at Sherry and pointed his wand up. "I guess I should officially introduce myself. My name is Jason Colt and there is no way in hell you are getting this kid."

"Very well, unlike Dante I have a level of respect for everyone. My name is Sherry Veil. I am the one that can track that child. The three of you might as well introduce yourselves."

"My name is Dave Wilson; I hope you can keep up wizard."

"I'm Bob hope we can enjoy the fight this time."

"And I'm Dickless, Bill Dickless."

I looked at Jason and realized that he was in the same position I was. We were both laughing our asses off. "They . . . they're trying to sound so cool. Hahaahahha oh god can we please start fighting . . . if we don't start soon I think I might die."

"And I can't believe that idiot's name is actually Dickless." We leaned on one another to try and stop ourselves from collapsing. "Also, their leader's name is Sherry. What, did the doctor think you didn't have a penis?"

"That's actually what happened, are you done?"

"Hahahahhahahahhah!" We heard the chains coming after us and smirked at each other. I jumped back while Jason turned into a hawk and soared into the sky. I looked to Sherry and grabbed my pocket knife. I apparated behind them and went to stab his side. He was shocked but he managed to punch me in the face.

"All mages receive combat training when they join the clocktower. Don't think you can beat me with cheap tricks like that." Sherry said as I pulled myself back up. I had to apparate away in order to avoid the chains. "You idiots we need him alive."

"If you don't go for the kill you won't be able to beat me." I ran forward while keeping my body close to the ground. As the chains flew at me I jumped over them and apparated in front of Dave before kicking him in the face, apparating behind him, and stabbing him in the leg. I ran away and jumped over the rail but I couldn't apparate fast enough. One of their chains wrapped around my arm and dragged me into the air but instead of being worried I was able to smirk. A purple light soared through the sky and severed the chain allowing me to apparate and kick Dickless in the balls. I jumped back and held my knife up in a defensive stance.

"Sherry. How the hell is that kid able to fight like this? He's fighting like a seasoned veteran!" Bill said as he clutched his balls.

"I don't know myself but it's like he's a different person." Sherry said as the wind started to pick up around him. "Looks like I won't be able to hold anything back in this fight. Why couldn't you have just come quietly?" A dark red energy appeared in Sherry's hand but I ignored it as I lowered my knife.

"Do you have any idea what she means to me?" They stared at me in confusion. "Please, whatever god exists can you please give me a friend. Someone that can understand me. Someone that knows the pain I've been through. Can I please meet someone like that before I die and can that person be my friend? That was my one true wish." I glared at all of them and raised my knife again. "How can I turn my back on the first good thing to happen to me! I will die a thousand times before I let you bastards hurt Fran!" I charged forward and without thinking swung the knife. For the briefest moment it glowed green and a blast of magic surged forward. Sherry raised his arm and fired that red bolt while their chains clashed with it. The magic slammed together and blew apart the ground.

The explosion created a small dust cloud that blocked my view of them. Hopefully it did the same thing to Sherry. I ran inside the warehouse and looked for a place to recover but I was sent flying when the doors were blown open. I grit my teeth and pushed myself up only to cough up a bit of blood. There was a stinging in my stomach and when I looked down I saw a large strip of metal sticking out. "I told you it would have been better if you had come in quietly. Damn it, surrender and I can get you help quickly." I stood up on shaking legs and stared at the man who was looking at me with pity.

"I'm not done yet." I gripped the metal and ripped it out of me. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You damn idiot." He rushed forward with concern in his eyes but I punched him in the face and sent him flying.

"I will not die . . . I will not go with you . . . and no matter what, I won't lose!" As I screamed the pain left my body, replaced by an overwhelming sense of power. It was no longer like a heartbeat, my magic felt like a river flowing through every portion of my body. Like it was in every part of me at once. "With this I can't lose." To me it seemed like everything was moving slowly but that didn't feel accurate. He isn't slow, I'm fast.

I rushed forward and punched Sherry in the gut, his face slowly changed to a pained expression so I kept up the assault. I need to beat him right here right now, before he has a chance to fight back. I began to get slower and slower until he was able to counterattack by kneeing me in the gut. It hurt more than I was expecting so I jumped back to gain some distance. My wound hasn't fully healed has it? Screw it I have to keep going. I ran forward and got punched again but I pushed my head forward and kicked his side. I might not be fast anymore but my magic is still making me strong. For the first time in my life I was fighting someone and landing my own attacks, I should be scared or worried but I'm not. No, I'm excited.

"I need to finish you off so I can go help Jason take on the other three goons." I ducked under one of Sherry's kicks and punched him in the balls before apparating and kicking his face. Rushing the assault I sweeped his leg and jumped on top of him, throwing punches and elbows at random, hoping that it would be enough to take him down. Sadly it wasn't and he threw me off. My body was getting sluggish, I have to end this now.

"Give up." That as all he said to me as he wiped some blood away from his lip. I clenched my fist before apparating below him. I used my hands as springs and kicked him in the jaw. He was sent flying a few feet away, when he landed I pulled out my knife and held it to his throat.

"You're the one that needs to surrender."

* * *

 **Outside with Jason**

* * *

While the dust cloud was still there Jason nose-dived between three of the mages and transformed back into a human. He kicked one and sliced the other two with a cutting curse. He dropped under a magic bolt that blasted away a large section of concrete and sent a fireball at Bill. Switching between the two spells was becoming very tiring, very quickly. Jason turned back into a hawk and flew at the nearest mage only to swipe at the guy's eyes with his talons. Jason was able to cut him but not blind him. Two chains surrounded them and started to tighten, so Jason turned back into a human and jumped off the guy's head, avoiding the attack and forcing them to knock out their ally. "You guys are way to easy. Where's that Dante guy? Now he was a real challenge."

The two mages that were left fell for Jason's ploy and attacked. He charged forward much to their shock and sent a blasting hex at the ground. It forced the chains into the air, allowing Jason to slip in close. They didn't have time to react as Jason fired off another fireball, which managed to burn the arm of Bob, who was now howling in pain. "And then there was one." Jason said as he pointed his wand at Dave. "I'll let you take your guys and leave if you surrender now. I don't want the kid to be a part of a murder."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Jason didn't have time to ponder what was said because a wall of fire suddenly surrounded him. "You are quite the troublesome guy Jason, but of everyone in our group I'm the best ruin user. Touch those flames and you won't be able to- WHAT!"

"Who cares if I get burned? It doesn't matter if I can protect that kid." Jason said as he stepped through the fire. "Honestly, I would've passed out if I were a normal person. But when you're put under the torture curse for a few hours you become accustomed to pain."

"H-h-h-h-h-how could you survive those flames?"

"I had to give up a ruin of my own to survive it but it's worth it to save him. Fiendfyre burns hotter by the way." Jason said with a smirk before running at the infuriated mage. "You're all the same, insult the pride and you give me all the openings I need." He slipped under another magic bolt and fired a stunner right into his screaming mouth. He fell down slowly with a loud thud. Jason didn't bother to look at the others and made his way to the warehouse. A bunch of noises had come from inside while he fought those bastards.

When Jason finally got to the door he saw Harry above Sherry with his knife ready to strike.

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

* * *

"Harry don't do it!" I heard Jason yell but I couldn't take the blade away. Not with the image of Fran being held down as Dante went to kill her. All I have to do is press down on the blade and one threat ends. If I do that he can't hurt Fran or anyone else. Do it! Do it! DO IT! NO! "Harry I have been where you are and trust me when I say it isn't worth it. There are times when you can take a life and it is the right thing to do but this isn't one of those times."

"Jason."

"I have killed a lot of people and while some of them deserved it they still had families. They had children. Because of me they grew up without fathers and mothers and I can never take that back."

"JASON!" he finally kept his mouth shut. "I won't kill him. Sherry, I want your word that you won't bring any harm to Berserker unless she attacks you first. I want your word that you won't allow any harm to come to Sheska. As for me, come at me as much as you want. I'm only going to get stronger and one day I'll be so strong that no one will dare come after us. Do I have your word?"

"If it means I don't die today then I give you my word. I can't say the same thing about my partners though." I stood up and punched him in the jaw one more time. This one actually knocked him out so I took his wallet and looked inside. A map with certain buildings circled, a shit ton of cash that I couldn't bother to count, and the phone number for the clocktower. Today just gets better and better. I walked away and looked at Jason for a minute.

"You and me have a lot to talk about but right now I need to get back to Fran and Sheska. If it's possible, don't let Fran know about what happened here. I don't want her to worry about something that's already happened."

"Sure thing kid, and before you go let me take care of those clothes. Reparo." With a flick of his wand my shirt and pants were good as new, not to mention the pants actually fit me now.

"Thanks. For this . . . and for coming to save me." I didn't wait to hear a response I just apparated back to the mall.

I walked through the place as fast as possible and decided to make a pit-stop at the jewelry shop. After that I ran to the book store where I saw Fran holding a large stack of books while Sheska went through the shelves for more. Despite the pain that racked throughout my body I smiled and laughed at how silly the two of them looked. Looking at them it was hard to tell that I was just in a battle for my life because of how happy they made me. "Fran! Sheska! I got you guys a present." I held up the necklace and earrings that they had wanted and Sheska's jaw dropped.

"How did you get that?"

"A friend lent me a bit of money when he saw that I was with two beautiful girls. His name's Jason. If you ever meet him he might seem like he's trouble but he's really a good guy." I said with a smile before the world went dark.

* * *

 **Later in the night**

* * *

Sherry woke up thrashing and screaming like a madman. The others had to pin him down before he regained his composure. "Are you alright dude? Out of all of us you had the worst injuries." Bob said as he offered some tea to Sherry who accepted it gratefully.

"You didn't see it did you?" The others looked at Sherry in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" They asked him.

"When I first grabbed him he was scared about what was happening to him and what would happen to the girls. His personality did a fucking 180. But that isn't what terrified me. His eyes were green and even I felt comfortable looking at them . . . but when he held that knife to my throat

.

.

.

His eyes were blood red.

* * *

 **A/N Thus ends chapter 7 and my insomnia. I hope everyone enjoyed the fight as well as Harry's little outing. *sigh* to be on a date with an adorable bookworm and a gorgeous biological tank. Is it wrong to be jealous of an 8 year old kid? No I don't think it is. Oh and the catchy theme is the first Pokemon theme.**

 **Also thank you guest for the wellspring of knowledge. I'll look through all of it and see if there's anything I can use because quite frankly it all sounds so cool. For real thank you and if I decide to use any of it I'll be sure to give you the credit for making it available to me.**

 **Now without further ado I give you the parody that I made without being paid to do so. Because my friends suck and don't pay me to be awesome. (I'm joking I love doing it for free. And no not that it. gutter heads.)**

* * *

 **I wanna be the very best**

 **Author that there ever was**

 **To complete them is my real test**

 **To write them is my cause**

 **...**

 **I will travel across the web**

 **searching far and wide**

 **Each fanfic to understand**

 **The detail that's inside**

 **...**

 **Fanfiction! Gotta write'em all**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Fanfiction! oh, you're my best chance**

 **On this site we must publish**

 **...**

 **Fanfiction! Gotta write'em all**

 **Thoughts so untrue**

 **Our nerves'll push us through**

 **You PM me and I'll PM you**

 **Fanfiction!**

 **Gotta write'em all, gotta write'em all**

 **...**

 **Every challenge along the way**

 **With hesitation I will write**

 **And I will brainstorm everyday**

 **To claim my rightful place**

 **...**

 **Load for me, the time is right**

 **There's no better way**

 **Spread the word, we'll get the likes**

 **It's always been our dream**

 **...**

 **Fanfiction! Gotta write'em all**

 **Thoughts so untrue**

 **Our nerves'll push us through**

 **You PM me and I'll PM you**

 **Fanfiction!**

 **Gotta write'em all, gotta write'em all**

 **...**

 **Gotta write'em all**

 **Gotta write'em all**

 **Gotta write'em all**

 **Yeah!**

 **Fanfiction! Gotta write'em all**

 **It's you and me**

 **I know it's my destiny**

 **Fanfiction! oh, you're my best chance**

 **On this site we must publish**

 **...**

 **Fanfiction! Gotta write'em all**

 **Thoughts so untrue**

 **Our nerves'll push us through**

 **You PM me and I'll PM you**

 **Fanfiction!**

 **Gotta write'em all, gotta write'em all**

 **Fanfiction!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hello my wonderful readers I am back with another update in 'Cause of insomnia' wait wait wait that's not right. 'Better a Freak Than a Monster' there we go.  
**

 **And a special hello to Paxloria, it's good to see you're still around. I want to thank you for the questions that you ask because they've forced me to put more thought into how I write. You've been a lot of help to me so thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope these answers satisfy your questions and to those of you who haven't read the questions in the comment section I paraphrased them.**

 **1) How was Harry able to walk off getting stabbed through the stomach and act like everything was alright? A combination of adrenaline and magic allowed Harry to keep fighting after he pulled out the piece of metal. When Harry's magic spiked it started to heal the damage done, focusing on damage to the organs and skin. Whenever Harry's boost started to wear off and he got kneed he realized his magic hadn't completely healed him. As for how he's able to pretend everything is fine until he collapses: he has the Dursleys to thank for that. He was abused on a daily basis and forced to do chores and go to school, all while maintaining the image that everything was perfectly fine.**

 **2) Since Sherry admitted in his intro that he was the one able to track Harry, why didn't Harry or Jason just kill him? Jason has been killing Death Eaters as a dark alley assassin for years but this is the first time he's had to think about how many more will come after someone that isn't him. If Jason killed the group there was a large chance that the Mages' Association would allow people to kill Harry. The only mage so far that has wanted to hurt Harry was Dante. As for the reason that Harry didn't, he learned just how vile Voldemort and the Death Eaters were from Jason. He is doing everything in his power to not be like them.**

 **3) Sherry only said that he would do what Harry asked; why would any of them trust that? Did you really think Jason wouldn't do something. Read through the chapter and you'll see what I mean.**

 **4) Sherry has been a guy the whole time. I inserted an author note in chapter 3 that said I liked being a jerk to antagonists.**

 **5) How have the mages not investigated and found out who Harry really is? Sherry and the other 3 have been waiting for Dante to fully recover before doing a full investigation into #4 Private Drive. Going after Harry was an unauthorized move that didn't go well for them so they're going to sweep it under the rug. Even if they do find out about Harry's true identity it wouldn't change anything.** **As far as the Mages Association is concerned the wizarding world are a bunch of backwards idiots. (they aren't exactly wrong) So when the backwards idiots believed that a one year old child was responsible for the death of the all powerful dark lord Voldemort the Mages Association brushed it to the side. Hardly anyone in the association is aware of the-boy-who-lived.**

 **6) Finally, why would Sherry be afraid of Harry's eyes changing color from green to red, being a mage hasn't he seen weirder and scarier things? Normally you wouldn't be wrong about this. However, this is a special case. Harry has started to recover and strengthen his magic, in doing so the soul fragment in Harry's scar is trying to take over Harry's body like how Tom possessed Ginny in the 2nd book. But this isn't a teenage Voldemort, this is the version of Voldemort that has massacred hundreds of innocent people in the name of his goal. Sherry went from looking at the scared and determined eyes of a child to staring down the eyes of a monster straight out of hell. For that brief moment He was staring down Voldemort himself. No one couldn't be scared their first time seeing that.**

 **Since no one else had any questions let's get started on chapter 8.**

* * *

 **Inside Harry's mind**

* * *

I felt a familiar throb in my scar but when I opened my eyes I wasn't in a void. I was in my old bedroom in Godric's Hollow. At least I think that's what Jason called it. "Do not doubt yourself." I turned and saw the red-eyed 'me'. "You are not wrong, this place is the last place you saw your mother." It looked clean and new, like nothing tragic had happened here.

"Why is it like this? It was destroyed when Voldemort attacked. At least a portion of it was." He smiled at me the way a child smiles at their parent. What's wrong with him? His face suddenly turned sad.

"So you still don't know who I am. I was hoping you would the next time I spoke to you. It's really sad when someone you care about doesn't even know you exist. Though maybe I'm wrong in phrasing it like that."

"Listen you seem like a nice guy and all but you're not making any sense. You can stay here if you want but I'm leaving." I walked over to the door and opened it only to find the black void from before.

"It isn't possible for you to leave through there. If you stay there to long you won't be you anymore." Red said softly. "You can leave just not through there. I wish I were like you. I wish more than anything I could leave here but that is not meant to be. Could you go out and see the world? If you did that I think I could find a bit more happiness." I stared at him just as confused as when I got here. Nothing he said made sense and I have no idea on how to get out of here. "But I know how you can leave."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Personally I think it's rather obvious. The question I have is why don't you know how I know? I am one but I am two, I am nothing but I am everything, and most importantly I symbolize life and death for kindness and hatred. If you cannot figure out who I am fast enough, I am afraid that you will not be able to survive." He walked over to the crib and pulled out a small doll. I looked at it but the details were blurry . . . no the doll itself was blurry. Red placed it in my hands and I felt warmth flood through my body. "I can never leave here but if you are happy then I can be happy. Please never forget what it feels like to be loved by someone." He smiled as tears fell down his face. I don't know why but it felt like my insides were being torn apart as I watched him. "Goodbye for now _"

I felt my body being pulled into the doll as the cruel red eyes and grim smile appeared behind him. I watched a withered hand wrap around his neck before finally escaping that place. This time I was in a mismatched place filled with random buildings. A warehouse was to my left, a huge library with books on the steps was behind me, and the mall was to my right. Surrounding everything was a large forest with orange and red leaves. Above us were the sun and a bright baby blue sky but ahead of me was the black void. I felt drawn to it . . . I felt power radiating from it. If I touch it then maybe I can- "Are you sure he'll be alright? I know you said this has happened before but maybe we should take him to a doctor." Sheska.

I turned and saw the library doors were open though I could only see a white light inside. But sure enough it was her voice and she sounded worried. I took a step away from the darkness and heard a loud thud. I turned around and saw a pale almost skeletal hand banging desperately. My whole body went cold as I watched it bang against something that was keeping it out. I ran for the library as fast as I could and jumped through the doorway.

* * *

 **Outside of Harry's mind**

* * *

"How can it be normal for a kid to pass out in the middle of the day? He looked like he was full of energy right before he passed out." I heard Sheska rant in a worried frenzy. I also caught a grunt from Fran. Opening my eyes I looked into Fran's beautiful mismatched eyes and let out a soft chuckle.

"Sorry to worry you guys like that. Jason warned me that I should be careful." I attempted to sit up but Fran pushed me back into her lap and glared lightly. Yeah, she knows something happened. Sheska moved over me and I could see the tear stains from where she had been crying. Man, how can I be such an idiot? With all the magic I used in the fight it would have taken a miracle for me to not pass out. "You really don't have to worry. I was just exhausted is all; it's nothing to cry over." I smiled at her but she teared up again.

"When you passed out I helped Fran pick you up. You were so hot I was worried I would get burnt holding you. Fran told me that you would wake up soon and that it had happened before. But I was still so scared that something bad was happening. I thought we should take you to the hospital but Fran was sure you'd be alright. And here you are completely fine but if it hadn't been alright there was nothing that I could have done to-" I put my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I wiped away her tears and I smiled brightly at her.

"Nothing bad could have possibly happened to me. I'm a lot tougher than I look, so please don't cry over something like me. I'm sure I can get through anything that comes my way, because you and Fran are my friends." That seemed to cheer her up significantly but I wasn't lying. Whatever that magic or spell was that let me fight Sherry, it activated because I wanted to protect them. If I hadn't met them I would be in the hands of the Mages' Association right now. "Sheska thank you for worrying about me. I promise that everything is going to be alright."

"I'm glad. I wish that our outing didn't have to end like that though. That was the first time I've hung out with anyone outside my family. You could say I was more than a bit anti-social when I was younger." She said with her nervous chuckle. I was able to sit up this time but I instantly regretted it. My head felt like it was going to split open but I managed to hide it.

"I take it this is where we have to leave each other? Our house isn't exactly near here so Fran and I should probably get going." I said as I turned to face Sheska.

"You shouldn't push yourself but I hope we can do something together on Sunday. That's one of the few days I'm off. I have to work the rest of the week though, but something tells me I'll see both of you tomorrow. I hope I get to see you both soon. Make sure you get plenty of rest Harry." Sheska said while doing a little twirl and walking off. I took one last glance at her and noticed the earrings that I bought dangling from her ears.

When she was finally gone and out of earshot I turned to Berserker and saw an overly sweet smile. I don't know why but some part of my brain told me to run for the hills but I'm not sure why. She held up her notebook and turned to the last page. _What happened to you? I will give you one chance to tell me the truth._ I laughed nervously and looked away. "Is there any chance that you could just forget that ever happened?" The smile disappeared and she let out a small growl. "Yeah that was what I was afraid of. The mages found me but Jason and I fought them off. On the bright side we were able to win and I have a new way to use my magic. On the downside . . . they have a way to track me." The second I got the last syllable out she let out a rage filled cry and punched out a chunk out of a tree. "Fran it isn't that bad. Now we know we can fight back and win if they come after us."

 _They will hurt you Harry. No matter how you look at it this is very bad._ I couldn't say anything against her because she was right. It was a hollow victory. I managed to win this time but the next time they come after us if Dante's with them . . . I don't want to think about what'll happen. "I know it's bad but we'll find a way to come out on top. With my magic, your strength, and all of the shit Jason can do . . . I'm sure we can win. I know it might be hard but I also know that I won't lose. No matter what they do, they won't beat me; so what do you say Fran? You wanna take on the Mages' Association with me?" She looked down at me and I could see all of the conflicting emotions in her eyes. After a few minutes of thinking it over she took my hand and nodded. I smiled before holding up the ring Jason gave me. "Salvation."

Once more I felt like I was dragged into a tornado as the world spun around me. Soon the scenery changed from trees and benches to white walls and a hardwood floor. I felt a bit dizzy so I held onto Fran. She walked me into the kitchen where a shit to of food was piled on top of the table along with a bottle and a note. I picked it up and sat down.

 _Harry,_

 _Drink the potion, eat the food, and get some rest. You've had a hard day and you've earned it. I'll come by the house around noon so don't leave until we talk. I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough to prevent this but I promise you it will not happen again. Please believe that._

 _Your ally and hopefully friend, Jason._

I crumpled up the note and stuffed it in my pocket before looking at the vile liquid. Jason, I'm sure you're a good person but right now I think I want to kill you. "Down the hatch." I drank the potion and tasted the very gates of hell themselves. We ate and then went to bed.

* * *

 **The next morning**

* * *

Just like the morning before, I woke up in Fran's embrace. It was very comfortable but I felt the obligation to do something with my time. I got out of the bed without waking her up and found a box at the foot of the bed. When I opened it I found a note on top of some clothes.

 _Ruby and I realized you only had the clothes on your back so we made these for you. We're sure they fit because we measured you while you were sleeping._

That last sentence creeped me out but I tried not to think about it as I pulled out the clothes. Four pairs of pants and five shirts, all of them were plain but that didn't matter to me at all. I took one of each and went into the shower to get cleaned up. As I dried myself off I got a good look at the latest scar to adorn my body. It was rough and more defined than the others but it also had a more jagged shape than the ones from my time at #4. I traced it with my hand and hissed at the pain. It definitely hasn't healed completely yet; this adds another thing that I have to keep from Fran. She doesn't need to know how bad it got for me at the warehouse. I put on the new clothes and went downstairs.

The clock said it was around 8 so I still had a few hours before Jason showed up for our talk. I should probably try to find a way to warn him that Fran knows about what happened. . . . Never mind, by the times I found out how to do that he'd already be here. Might as well fix something for me and Fran while I'm at it. I opened the fridge and felt my jaw hit the floor. It was stocked with eggs, milk, a few different meats, and some fruits. I shut the door and went to the pantry only to find it was stocked as well. The three of them really go all out don't they? I think Jason might be trying to buy back my trust. That or he's hoping I won't leave the house for the next 3 years. Whatever the intention I started to make eggs and bacon for the two of us.

I was thankful that there wasn't a smoke alarm in this place or it would have gone off several times. The eggs were all done so the only thing I had left to cook was the bacon. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hey Fran, I'll have breakfast done in a minute so go ahead and sit down." I was barely able to hear her grunt over the bacon's sizzling but I saw her sit down in the corner of my eye. I tried to entertain her by throwing the bacon in the air and catching it with the skillet. For a second I thought it wasn't doing anything but then I heard her giggle a bit. It might seem strange for someone so strong to act that way but I was happy knowing that she was able to let loose around me.

When I finally got done she was smiling and waiting patiently for me. I put a plate in front of her and sat down. We ate in silence but it was a nice, peaceful one. I cleaned the dishes once we were both done and tried to find something to do in the house. My mind trailed to the book in the storage room but I quickly shook the thought from my mind and thought of something else. I went into the living room and looked around. There was a small fireplace with ashes in the center and a couple of couches sitting around it. In between the two couches was a small table with a lamp and a radio on top of it. I turned on the radio and searched for something good to listen to.

After a few minutes Fran came into the room to check on me. _What are you doing?_ "I wanted to see what was playing but I haven't found a good station yet. If I find one do you think we could dance?" I wasn't sure why but she turned her head away before writing quickly in the notebook. _Are you sure that you'd want to dance with me? I've never done it myself before. I only watched others dance from afar._ "I've never danced before either. You don't have to if you don't want to but I think it would be fun if we danced together." I smiled at her and she just nodded her head before putting her notebook down. I kept tuning into different stations: most of them were talking about the weather or some political event but the ones that played music were playing that rap crap that Dudley listened to. Right when I was about to give up on finding anything good I heard classical music. It sounded like a violin/piano duo playing for a waltz.

I stood up and offered my hand to Fran. She looked nervous about the whole thing and didn't take my hand. I pulled it away and smiled softly at her. "It's alright Fran, we don't have to dance." I was about to turn around but she stood up and took my hands in her own. We started to dance slowly even though the height difference made things a bit awkward. I didn't know what to do and she didn't have any experience either so I didn't know if we were doing it right or screwing it up completely. We could only sway back and forth together but if I were completely honest with myself, it felt amazing. I stared up at her and saw that she was smiling through her embarrassment. "This isn't that bad is it?" I asked with a wide smile and she shook her head. This felt absolutely wonderful, maybe I should find a way for schools to make this stuff mandatory. Then the image of Dudley's fat ass attempting to dance with some poor woman crossed my mind and I laughed.

We were so caught up in our happiness that we didn't pay attention and tripped over each other. I landed on top of Fran and quickly went to see if she was alright. Her face was scarlet but other than that she was completely fine. I sat up with a wide grin plastered on my face and I laughed. It was another simple thing that had been robbed from me for so long but she gave it to me. I kept laughing but she seemed to misunderstand the reason behind it. She let out a growl and got up before trying to storm away. I grabbed her hand and she stayed still. "I wasn't laughing at you, Fran. That was a lot of fun and if it's ok with you I want to do it again. Can I have one more dance?" She turned and faced me but the second our eyes met the tension left her completely.

We went back to our pathetic attempt at dancing together but this time we were both looking at each other and laughing away. Being with her it was easy to forget all of the horrible things that happened to me. Being in her arms and staring at her, I felt like there was nothing else but me and her. It was a terrible and selfish thought but it was the truth. I wondered what it would have been like if my parents had been alive. A world where they introduced me to Fran so I would have a friend. A world where all of us could be happy together and no one was trying to hurt us or kill us. But that world didn't exist. I leaned in closer to her and took in her warmth. I don't know if it's bad or not but I think I love her more than I love my own parents.

I stopped thinking and let myself enjoy our dance. We kept at it until the duo stopped playing their music but when I looked at the clock it was almost 10. We had danced for about two hours but it felt like no time had gone by at all. Fran was now sitting on the couch with a bright smile gracing her lips. I wish we could go and see Sheska but Jason said we should wait for him to get here. I hope he gets here soon because I don't want to be stuck in the house all day.

* * *

 **With Jason in Knockturn Alley**

* * *

"Boss are you sure we should be doing this? Every child is supposed to wait until their 11th birthday." Sapphire said in a hushed voice as hey made their way down the cold and dark streets.

"Sherry is tracking his magic signature so we need something that will alter his magic signature. Knockturn Alley is the only place that we can find something like that. I know what this place means to you but I can't afford to come here alone." Jason said to the two of them. This was the place where they were sold to a very cruel and vile family. The very family that Jason had killed on one of his jobs. Ruby and Sapphire followed him despite the unpleasant memories that stemmed from the wicked place. They passed many suspicious looking characters that deserved to meet death but Jason was there with a purpose and it would do Harry no good to cause trouble.

"Boss do you know where the woman we want is?" Ruby asked as she clung to Sapphire's side.

"It's not that far away from where we are now." Jason said as he kept looking forward. If he were to turn and see the face of a Death Eater or something similar he wouldn't be able to stop himself from going after them. They were here to do business with someone who had more than a few illegal magic artifacts. They went through a few twists and turns before arriving at a shop had a sign above the door. _The Blue Rose._ Jason gave a small chuckle of appreciation at the meaning behind the words. A blue rose is supposed to be impossible to find growing naturally in the wild so this woman thinks she can gain access to any kind of object. They walked into the store and saw nothing in view.

There was some shuffling in the back of the shop before a woman with blue eyes and short blond hair stepped out. She glanced over Jason and gave a rather seductive smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having such a strapping young man in my establishment?" She asked as she ran a hand over his arm. It took all of Jason's willpower not to pull away from the woman but he managed it.

"My name is irrelevant, I heard from an old friend of mine that you can get me anything in the world." Jason said without missing a beat. The woman circled him, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Perhaps I am the woman you are searching for but even if you are right, there is still a price that must be paid." She whispered into his ear before sitting on the counter and crossing her legs.

"Name your price and I'll tell you if I can afford it." Jason said knowing that the price for her services wouldn't be cheap. After all, she was a professional that no one, not even the Death Eaters, dared to cross.

"I will accept one of 3 things: 20,000 galleons, a night of passion, or your darkest secret. I'm insulted that you didn't think I wouldn't know who you are. Jason Colt, to many you are nothing more than a ministry worker that cares deeply for the children you save. To a select few; however, you are the dangerous assassin responsible for the deaths of many innocent people." She placed a cold hand on Jason's cheek and he closed his eyes.

"I swear on my magic that my darkest secret is the fact that I am the reason that the woman I loved is dead. So it has been said so mote it be." There was a small pulse of magic before Jason pulled out his wand and cast lumos. She grinned like a demon before letting out a small cackle.

"Who would have thought that you of all people had such a dirty little secret. Don't worry, I won't reveal the memory of this to anyone as long as you don't go to the DMLE about my little operation. You'd be surprised at the number of secrets I've collected over these last few years. Now then, what is it that you want from me."

"I need something that will let me alter someone's magic signature. Do you have anything like that?" Jason asked unable to hide his desperation. She found it to be quite amusing. The few that knew of his true identity feared him as if he were an avenging angel but here he was in such a pitiful state.

"There is nothing that I know of that can alter a magic signature but there are a few that can hide it." She went to the back of the shop and came back with a pendant. There were a few Norse runes on the front of it but Jason wasn't sure what they did. "If you place your magic in this pendant and your friend wears it they will constantly be cloaked by your magic. Will this suit your needs?" Jason took it and nodded his head. He left the shop without saying another word to the woman.

Jason kept the pendant hidden as they left Knockturn Alley and apparated to his apartment. He threw his cloak off and sat at the table. "Boss, do you think it will keep Harry safe?" Jason looked it over and poured a small amount of magic into it.

"Sapphire, I need you to take this to any place in London." She gave Jason a nod and left with the pendant. He pulled a map of London off of a bookshelf and lied it flat against the table. "What was the incantation for the scrying spell. Oh right, Invenire Scopum." He drew blood from his hand and placed it on the map. At first it was going in one direction but then it split. One stopped at his apartment and the other stopped at an . . . adult book store. It took a few minutes for that to register in his head. "Sapphire!" He yelled in embarrassment when it finally dawned on him.

She appeared with a loud crack with the pendant in one hand and a book in the other. "Sorry boss but I couldn't help but go there. Ruby and I have been waiting for this to come out for a while." Jason didn't or couldn't say anything to her. He just took the pendant and looked at the clock. He decided it would be best to go and see Harry a bit earlier than he intended.

* * *

 **With Harry**

* * *

I used to think that listening to a teacher explain something I had learned two years ago was boring but that had nothing on this. While I wanted to go to the storage room and read more of that girl's diary I couldn't risk losing track of time. If Jason walked in on me reading that he might get really pissed and I wouldn't have a way to defend my actions. So I condemned myself to staring at the clock to pass the time and after a few minutes I realized how soul crushingly boring it was. However I did not move because a part of me felt like I would be losing to the stupid clock if I left. This was a battle of patience and wit, and no matter how boring it became I would not lose to the damned clock. Another minute ticked by. "God damn it Jason where the hell are you?" I yelled in frustration before hearing a knock on the door.

Fran rushed to my side as I slowly crept to the door. "Harry it's me open the door." It sounded like Jason but was it really him or just some cheap mage trick.

"What was the first thing Fran did to you?" I asked as I motioned for Fran to bring out her weapon.

"Smart thinking. I'm pretty sure the first thing she did was slam me into the wall and then you picked up my wand." I let out a sigh of relief before opening the door and seeing Jason holding a necklace.

"What's the necklace for?" I asked as he walked inside only for Fran to pick him up and slam him into the wall. "Fran what are you doing?" I yelled as I tried to pull her off of him. She didn't even glance at me, all she did was glare at Jason as she tightened her grip on his throat.

"You let them take Harry." Fran said in between a snarl and a growl. I was shocked until I saw the look in her eyes. There wasn't any trace of anger in either of her eyes, the only thing I could see was pain and fear.

"Fran the only reason I was able to come back to you was Jason. If he hadn't showed up I don't know what I would have done." Whether it was my words or the desperation in my voice, but she threw Jason to the ground. "Are you alright Jason?" He gasped for air and nodded his head.

"Honestly . . . I thought . . . I deserved worse." Jason said as he rubbed his throat. "I knew it was a bad idea to piss you off. Do you mind if we just talk here?" I glanced at Fran and shook my head. The sooner we got this over with the better. Fran and I sat on one of the couches and Jason sat across from us. "Now that you've gotten some of your anger out I'll tell you what I found out."

"What do you mean?" I asked slightly confused but Jason gave me a confident grin.

"Did you honestly think I would let those mages go without doing a little interrogation?" Honestly I thought he would have killed them but more information was always better than nothing. "I questioned them using a truth serum developed by wizards a few centuries back. I used to do it to my targets to make sure they were guilty before killing them but that isn't really relevant right now. I found out how they were tracking you." Leave it to him to find out something like this. "Sherry is using a spell his family developed to track your magic signature. Every time you use or release your magic the area where it is used is marked on a map. So far he's only been using a map of London so they have no idea that you've been here because this place is just outside the city limit."

"So if I don't use my magic they won't be able to track me." It seemed like a double edged sword, on one hand I don't get tracked but on the other I can't practice magic.

"Thankfully I found a way around that." He held up the necklace for us to see. "This pendant will cover your magic with mine. No one will be able to track your magic specifically. And if someone tries to track my magic they'll see that it's in two different places and assume that the spell didn't work. Therefore you will be able to use your magic as much as you want. It's a pretty sweet deal if I do say so myself." Jason said with a smirk plastered on his face. He offered it to me and I slowly placed it around my neck. The pendant felt warm to the touch but it was a comforting warmth almost like Fran.

"What did you actually do to the mages though?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I wiped their memory of the interrogation and used a compulsion charm to make Sherry look for you in London only. You've apparated here so if they ever used a map with this place on it, it would light up like a christmas tree. I would have normally killed such a big threat to us but if they died the Mages Association would do one of two things. They'd send stronger mages or they'll put a kill on sight order for you." For a second I saw Fran's eyes go wild with rage but they calmed down quickly. "I wish there was more I could do for you two but right now this is all I've got." He stood up and went to the door.

"Jason, you've already done a lot for us. If it weren't for you we might be on the streets with the mages coming after us on a daily basis. I'm sure we'll have to fight them again soon but for now we can prepare and grow stronger. If you are ever in any trouble please tell me so I can help you." Jason and Fran's eyes widened at my words but I didn't care. Every bit of it was true.

"I appreciate the sentiment kid but if I ever need help you should leave me to die. I would rather die and keep you out of danger than live because you get hurt." Nothing else was said. He left to do whatever he had to do and Fran and I prepared to go to the library. I hope that this peace is able to last for a while because if anything else happens I don't know how Fran would take it.

* * *

 **A/N This brings chapter 8 to a close. I tried to answer everything that Paxloria asked about and I think I did a good job of covering it. If there are any questions you have about the story feel free to leave a comment or PM me. I will answer any PM I get and any comment will be answered in the next chapter's Author Note. Expect chapter 9 to be up next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello everyone, it's been another week and here is another chapter in Better a Freak Than a Monster. I think I've been doing a decent job of updating regularly but that might change in the near future.** **My schedule got shifted around a bit but I will still do my best to publish next Tuesday. Thank you all for sticking around for this and I really hope that it meets every one of your expectations. Unless it involve the plot, because all authors have the right to do whatever they want with the plot of the story and not everyone likes how stuff ends up. example: Steven King, The Dark Tower series Final Book. This was the biggest fuck off to fans ever and I will try to not do that to you all.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the latest installment and as always please leave an honest review so that I can improve. Also please point out any mistake you see so I can fix them.**

* * *

 **With Jason**

* * *

Jason slowly regained consciousness and assessed his surroundings. He was in a small room lit by a few burning candles. The walls were black and the floor was red though Jason felt that it wasn't paint he was sitting on. Jason tried to move but found his arms and legs bound in chains. He struggled as best as he could but he wasn't able to get anything loose. How did he get in this place? What happened and why couldn't he remember? The more he thought about it the more flashes went through his mind. A job? A struggle? He didn't think Harry was involved with anything this time. He was pulled out of his mental rant by a loud clang. Something was unlocked and light pored into the room. Jason tried to turn around and see his captor but he fell on his back and his head slammed into the floor. "I didn't think I would be lucky enough to see you so soon. How have you been kid?" Spoke a horribly sarcastic voice. It sounded familiar but Jason couldn't put his finger on it,

"Who the hell are you?" Jason managed to groan out. The mysterious man let out a harsh chuckle.

"I didn't think you were so rude Jason. After all, aren't I the one who turned your little girlfriend into a monster?" Jason's body tensed as a cold rage filled him to his core. The man kicked Jason in the gut, breaking two of his ribs. "Figure it out yet?" Jason glared at his captor and growled like a savage animal.

"Greyback!"

* * *

 **Earlier that day with Harry**

* * *

Fran and I had set into a little routine after Jason got the pendant for me. In the morning after I get cleaned up I fix breakfast and wake up Fran. I've been able to try a few new recipes thanks to the cookbooks at the library and the groceries that Sapphire grabs for us. Jason never asked her to do it she just thought we should have the ability to chose at least one of our meals. I appreciate it but I do wish she didn't waste time getting all of this for us when we can't even use half of it.

Afterwards we just laze around the house for a few hours before going over to the library. I decided to use the time to meditate and try to get a better feel for my magic. It's been a slow and steady development but I'm able to apparate much easier than before and it doesn't take much of a toll on me anymore. However, I haven't been able to use that cutting spell with my pocketknife or make myself faster. I'm also having to use my magic like a pulse instead of a river. I don't get why I can't just use the 'river' method like I use the 'pulse' method. If I had a teacher that knew how my magic worked then maybe I could understand something but the best teacher I have access to is Jason and he isn't much help when it comes to wandless magic.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock. In about half an hour it would be time to head over to the library. It would be rather pointless to go back to meditating so I might as well check on Fran. I hopped off the bed and went down to the living room. Sure enough she was sitting on the couch with her head buried in a romance novel. I really don't get why women love them so much. I read a couple of them before and didn't see what the big deal was. It would be best not to interrupt her so I backed into the kitchen and started to make coffee. It isn't the tastiest thing in the world but it will wake up just about anyone. I felt my body loosen up as I sniffed the burning liquid. I wonder if Sheska would like a cup of it, she wouldn't say no to something that would help her stay awake and do her job.

I made three more cups of coffee and walked into the living room. "Fran, you ready to go?" Faster than a bolt of lightning, she put her book under the pillow while her face was scarlet. I don't think she can get sick but I don't know why she would be angry or embarrassed. "Are you alright Fran?" _Of course I'm fine. Why would you ask that?_ She wrote that a bit too quickly so I guess she was embarrassed about something in that book. "Never mind, you want to go or not?" she just shook her head and grabbed my arm. "Off we go." The apparation was faster and easier than before. It was actually more difficult to just hold the cups than it was to apparate. I wonder if Jason would be proud to know about the progress I've made.

We walked out of the alley and made our way up the stairs. When we walked into the library we saw Sheska with a small girl with long bushy hair. For some reason I felt like I had seen her somewhere before but I wasn't the kind of guy to socialize with anyone other than Fran and Sheska. And I guess sometimes Jason and the elves sometimes though he might be too scared of Fran to come near me again. She has kind of almost killed him both times she's seen him. "Sheska, who's the kid?" I asked as we walked over to them.

"Oh, hey guys, this is my niece. Why don't you introduce yourself sweetie?" The girl just turned away from us.

"If it's all the same to you aunt Sheska I'd rather start working on my project." She walked off and left the three of us alone. As rude as she seemed I couldn't find it in myself to be offended.

"I'm sorry about that guys. I promise that she's a very kind girl she just has trouble making friends." Sheska said as she practically bowed to us in apology.

"No harm no foul. Is there any particular reason she acted that way?" I found myself asking her. Something about that girl just rubbed me the wrong way.

"She's basically a genius that can remember almost anything she's read. I guess she got it from my side of the family but people use it to their advantage. She tried to be friends with everyone in her year but in the end they either bully her or use her. My brother and his wife think that it's just childish teasing but they never went through what we have. I thought if I introduced you to her she would see that not everyone is that bad." Sheska kept ranting about how the students used her as a study tool. I walked past her a bit before asking a question.

"What's her project about?" Sheska paused for a minute.

"I think she's doing a presentation on a Greek myth of her choosing." I tuned out everything else Sheska said and pointed to Fran.

"Fran can you make sure our girl does a good enough job to not get fired?" Fran nodded with a big smile and I left the Sheska situation in her hands. It took me a few minutes to find Sheska's niece but when I did she was sitting in front of the mythology section. She didn't seem to notice me until I sat in beside her but she still didn't say a word to me. "I never knew my parents. Instead I was raised by my spiteful aunt who hated me. Any time I did better than her son at anything they believed I was cheating and I got punished. To get out of those punishments I intentionally did bad in class but I still read and got smarter. I've read books that professors have trouble understanding cover to cover, though to be fair those were mostly medical textbooks." She was looking at me confused.

"Why did you come over here?" I leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"In that house my name was Freak. It was all they called me and my cousin convinced everyone in school to call me that as well. I don't remember a day that they looked at him with such pride." I sighed and looked at her. "I came over here because you're important to Sheska. I came over here because I have a good feeling that you are a lot like me. I also think you've never been in the mythology section because the Greek mythology books are on the other side of this shelf." I watched as her face turned red with embarrassment. "Would you like me to help with your project?"

She nodded at me. "What should I call you?" It was a simple enough question but I think I should mess with her a bit.

"I plan on calling you Bookworm so you can call me Freak. Come on Bookworm, let's get to work." I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She was blushing lightly but I ignored it and grinned at her. Bookworm followed me to the other side of the bookshelf and started looking through everything that was there. It finally dawned on me where I had seen her before. "So have you read the Silmarillion yet?" She shook her head and opened one of the books.

"No, I'm still reading the Lord of the Rings. It really is a good series as a whole. Tolkien is an amazing author. I wish more people respected his work." The way she spoke was almost sad. Is this what it feels like for Fran and Sheska to listen to me? God I put them through the ringer.

"I'm sure people will realize just how wonderful his little world is in a few years. Everyone has to go through some hardship before something good comes their way. If he was able to survive the war I'm sure he'll be able to get through this." I pulled off a few books that had multiple myths written in them. "Let's go over to the table. It's a lot more comfortable over there." She put her book back and followed me again. I dropped the books in the middle of the table before taking a seat but Bookworm hesitated to sit by me. I sighed and tilted my head at her. "Do you think Sheska is an idiot?"

"Of course not! How could you say something like that?" She responded quickly and angrily. I smiled softly at her words.

"Then maybe you should trust her judgement in others. I'm a freak that probably understands you better than you yourself. I can understand what it was like for Sheska to. It's horrible to be treated like a freak but at the same time it's not so bad. We're freaks that are different than anyone else in the world so it makes sense that the only ones we can really trust and depend on are each other. I'm not asking you to be my friend, not yet at least. I'm only asking you to have faith in the person that Sheska is." That seemed to finally do the trick because Bookworm sat beside me and grabbed the first book. I figured I shouldn't let her get the better of me so I followed suit.

"Do you think the story of Perseus would be a decent myth to use?" She asked flipping through the book.

"It's one of the most common and overused ones but it is your project. How about one of the myths about Artemis? She's one of the better deities in Greek Mythology."

"I wish I could do it over her but the myth has to focus on one of the heroes of Greek Mythology. What do you think of the myth of Jason and the Argonauts?"

"I wouldn't use that if you want a decent hero. Aphrodite forced a princess to love Jason and do more than a few horrible things for them. In the end they betrayed her and labeled her as a witch."

"That's terrible."

"There aren't many myths that end in a good way. One of things that Perseus was famous for was killing Medusa. However, she would never have been like that if Athena hadn't cursed her for 'seducing' Poseidon who in fact raped her. Yeah there aren't really any good people in mythology, well Greek mythology anyway." We kept going back and forth with ideas for her project but in the end she couldn't make up her mind. Not that it really mattered, the entire time that we worked together she was smiling and something told me that was more important than anything. We put up the books we had grabbed and made our way to the front of the building.

"So Freak, where do you go to school?" Shit! That should be a really simple thing but I never thought that they would ask such a dangerous question.

"I'm home-schooled right now." Nice going me. Now there's nothing to wo-

"Is it bad staying with your relatives?" Damn it! I turned my head away from her.

"I don't live with them anymore."

"Who do you live with then?" Come the hell on!

"I live in a house owned by a friend of mine. He is the reason that I no longer have to live with those horrible monsters. Fran is a tenant of his and has become a very close friend of mine." Please for the love of everything that is holy stop asking scary questions.

"I'm glad that they aren't hurting you anymore." Thank god.

"If I can't think of anything on my own would you be willing to help me again?" This time I turned to face her but she flinched. I pat her head and walk forward a bit.

"You're a smart girl Bookworm. I'd love to do this again sometime." I said with a smirk, loving just how bright her eyes got at my answer. "Next time it might be easier if we involve Fran and Sheska but I'm sure it will be more fun that way." We didn't say anything else, she was too happy and I was too worried about the lies I had just told. Jason might be more than a little bit pissed off at how things have turned out today. When we saw Sheska and Fran she sped right past me and ran to Sheska.

"Aunt Sheska is it alright if I come here tomorrow, after mommy and daddy take me to church? I really want to spend more time with Freak and you." Sheska looked confused until I raised my hand and grabbed her attention.

"I thought it might be a good idea to not tell each other our names until she was sure I was trustworthy. I'm Freak and she's Bookworm. I hope that's alright with you Sheska." Sheska looked from me to Bookworm and I was worried she might actually burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"It's up to your parents but if they don't have any issues with it then I don't either. I hope you think you can tell Freak your name tomorrow. Thank you for helping her with her project." I let out a nervous laugh at that.

"We weren't able to make any headway in the project."

* * *

 **With Jason**

* * *

Jason was currently sitting in a bar wearing a cloak that hid his face from everyone else. The bar was filled to the brim with magical creatures and hybrids. Jason couldn't help but imagine hogtying the Umbitch in the bar and giving everyone a free swing at her. What a satisfying day that would be. In the middle of his daydream he almost didn't notice three werewolves walking into the bar. It would normally be hard to know who was and who wasn't a werewolf but Jason had a list of some of the worst werewolves that had helped Voldemort.

All three of them were on his list but he had to be patient, one of them could lead him to the worst of the worst. Jason got up from his seat and sat on a stool a few feet away from them. "How have things been with the pack in France?"

"The ministry thinks that they're a small group but they couldn't be farther from the truth. I don't know why but he's sure Voldemort is coming back. Voldemort's left hand is starting to build up forces for a takeover."

"I thought he was in Azkaban."

"His stupid mother couldn't bare to watch her son rot in that hell hole. That's what he said at least. Right now he's hiding away in Romania trying to win over the Vampires. But the boss is sure that he can bring Voldemort back."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Sure, last time Voldemort used us but what happens after he wins? What happens after all the muggles and muggle-borns are dead? We'll be next."

"I know that and so does the boss. He's doing his best to find out how to imprison Voldemort. Hey Bartender! We need a few drinks. The boss is going to be here for a week but then he'll be in France for a long while." They stopped talking about Voldemort and ordered their drinks.

Voldemort's left hand, bringing Voldemort back, and someone trying to imprison Voldemort. Not to mention the werewolf problem in France. As much as Jason wanted to follow them he needed to warn the French Ministry. Unlike the British one they weren't afraid of every little threat that came their way. The Bartender filled his drink up. "That's the last one I'll need." Jason put down a few sicles and downed the glass before stumbling out of the bar. He got to the alley behind the bar before feeling an arm come around his neck. In his sluggish state Jason was able to headbutt his attacker's nose. There was a sickening crack followed by a howl of pain.

Jason tried to get up and crawl away but his whole world was spinning. What the hell happened? He was turned onto his back and forced to look at the three werewolves that he had been spying on. "What did you do to me?" They stayed silent and the middle one went to pick him up. Once Jason was on his feet he tried to knee the guy in the balls but he missed.

"Seems he's got a bit of fight left in him." The guy on the left brought his foot down and kicked Jason unconscious. "I bet the boss is going to be happy about this one. He's been a thorn in our side for a little over a decade."

* * *

 **With Harry**

* * *

It turns out that Fran and Sheska are not much help when it comes to Greek Mythology. I guess I can understand why Fran wouldn't have much knowledge about Greek Mythology but Sheska is a different story. Not only is she a bookworm like her niece but she's also a librarian that only reads books unless we get her to do something else. I swear that she would have been fired if we hadn't helped her. So in the end we weren't much help to Bookworm herself but she still seemed to enjoy herself. We waved Sheska and Bookworm off as they left the library.

"Should we back to the house?" Fran nodded her head. I hopped off the front desk and saw a book sticking out of a stack of papers. I pulled it out of the pile and saw that it was the same romance novel Fran had been reading that morning. I put the book in my pocket without thinking and ran to catch up with her. We apparated back to the house and saw another meal waiting for us. I grabbed the damnable potion and found a notebook under it.

 _This is all the info I've found on the Mages Association._

I should thank Jason for this tomorrow. I took another glance at the potion. After I curse him for giving me this shit tasting miracle. After we ate Fran went upstairs and I took a seat in the living room. In one hand I had the romance novel and in the other I had Jason's iinformation.

"Understanding what Fran was embarrassed about or information on the enemy. It should take them a while to find a new way to track me down and my friendship with her is more important." After a few seconds of deliberating I put Jason's info down and opened the novel.

 _It was set in a medieval era, with the focus being a noble's daughter. Her father only cared for money and his reputation, never once bothering to give his daughter a glance. Despite the alienation she was curious about the world and found wonder in every new thing she learned. She studied every book in her father's library, hoping and praying that if she grew into a smart and talented woman that he would accept her. However, the other nobles in the country mocked him for his strange daughter._

 _In order to repair his reputation he paid his soldiers to take his daughter into the woods and murder her. They fully intended to carry out his wishes but hesitated when it came to strike. She was able to escape from them but in the attack she had been horribly scarred. She did not know why the soldiers attacked her but they were handpicked by her father. If every one of them wanted to kill her then she could only assume that her father was the one behind the attack. The idea that the one person she had tried to please wanted her dead shattered her heart._

 _Finally she couldn't go any further and collapsed in a field of lilies. She accepted at that moment that she would die, surrounded by such beautiful flowers. For the first time in her life she cried, believing that no one in the world loved or accepted her. But her tears stopped as a shadow fell over her. She looked up and found a boy younger than her with a bow on his back and a quiver at his side. The boy said nothing to her; he simply picked her up and carried her away. She leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat as it lulled her to sleep._

 _She was plagued with countless nightmares in which she was slaughter by the soldiers and her father. Each nightmare was more vivid and gruesome than the last until she finally woke up. She was in a small grey tent, bandages were wrapped around her arms and torso, and her clothes were lying beside her. She put on her clothes before stepping outside and seeing the boy that saved her life. He turned to face her and smiled in a way that brought light back to her very bleak world._

I looked up from the book and glanced at the clock. I should probably go to bed or I won't be much help to Bookworm tomorrow. I let out a loud yawn before hiding what I thought was a romance novel in the kitchen cabinet. I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. It wasn't what I thought it was but why was Fran so embarrassed to be caught reading that book? Hopefully I can find out in the morning before she wakes up. I guess there's nothing else I can do, might as well call it a night.

* * *

 **Present with Jason**

* * *

"I'm glad you remember me. I was worried you might have forgotten that little gift I left you." Greyback said with a vicious grin as he grabbed Jason's throat. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused us Jason. It's been nearly a decade and you still can't get it through that thick skull of yours. No matter how many of my men die that little girl that I killed isn't coming back." Jason tried to lung at Greyback but the chains made it impossible. "Please give me some credit. Those chains will hold down a full fledged werewolf during the peak of a full moon. Don't worry though, I'm kind enough to let you leave the cell." He punched Jason in the face, breaking his nose.

Greyback pulled out his wand and levitated Jason out of the cell. They went down a few corridors lit by a few candles before coming to a room with a window. Outside looked like open countryside but there wasn't much else. "Was the plan to bore me to death because if it was you're doing a swell job." Jason said in his overly sarcastic voice.

"Let's see how long the tough guy act lasts after you get tortured by someone who knows what he's doing." Grey back dropped Jason on a chair and put his feet in a bucket of water. "I happen to be a bit of a fan of some muggle inventions. Cars are one particular favorite of mine, sports cars specifically. But to be honest, I've found more than one way to use the batteries. How long do you think you'll be able to last?" Greyback asked as he pulled a car battery out of a box as well as a couple of cables.

"Considering that Bellatrix spent a few hours on my fine ass I think I'll last longer than that outdated haircut of yours." Jason said with a smirk before he was backhanded and knocked unconscious. Greyback looked at Jason and thought about turning him into a werewolf out of sheer spite but he always considered werewolves to be above wizards like Jason. However, he did have a point. Jason managed to survive Bellatrix's torture methods until he was saved so there wasn't much Greyback could do by comparison.

But everyone in the world has their breaking point and Jason was no exception. It would take some time but he would crack and then all of the people that had supplied information on the Death Eaters and werewolves would die. Greyback licked his lips in anticipation as he readied his torture devices, after all, he had all the time in the world. There wasn't one person in the world that actually gave a damn about Jason Colt so no one would be coming to save him.

* * *

 **A/N Thus this chapter comes to an end on a not so pleasant note. I think I have an issue with throwing Jason the short stick of fate. I haven't given him a break so far and everything has just been all downhill for him since meeting Harry. Oh well, I don't think I'll kill him off, or maybe I should. That would be one heck of a wake up call to Harry. Don't worry I'm just joking around I think.**

 **Expect another fight within the next two chapters as well as some more information on Jason's past.**

 **Also a part of me wants to write out the entirety of that novel that Harry and Fran have been reading. Would you all be interested in that or not? I'll probably work on it either way in the future but I will start sooner if you all want me to.**

 **I don't think there are any questions in the comments that I have to answer yet. However I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has read, followed, favorited, or reviewed this story. It's the first thing that I've published that so many people have read and liked. I'm not sure if it really means anything to you all but thank you. Your support means the world to me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm sorry for the delay. I really tried to publish last night but I found it physically difficult to write this chapter. I've done bad things to my characters in fanfiction but I feel like this is the first time I've gone to such extremes. It was hard to write about what happened to Jessica and Jason but I managed it. I also had to work late into the night these last few days which really threw off my schedule. It isn't an excuse but it is what happened. I'm sorry I didn't publish last night.  
**

 **Please enjoy chapter 10 despite the crap I put Jason through. As always review honestly and if you have a question PM me.**

* * *

 **With Harry**

* * *

I woke up a few hours earlier than normal. Reluctantly I wormed my way out of Fran's embrace and stepped onto the cold floor. The instant shift in temperature caused a shiver to run down my spine. I glanced at Fran's sleeping face and smiled. I wish that she could always have such a peaceful look. As silent as the wind I crept down to the kitchen and grabbed the information that Jason had collected. A curious part of me wanted to do nothing more than read through more of the novel but our survival might depend on what's in these pages.

To a normal person this time of day would make it impossible to read without turning on a light. But after spending those seven years locked up in that cupboard, this was nothing but a cakewalk. I opened the notebook and started to read.

 _The Mages Association has many branches spread throughout the world but the main branch is the Clocktower in London. It acts as multiple things: first and foremost it is a school that teaches mage-craft to any magus willing to pay the tuition, though it seems the higher end families get a discount. Secondly it houses some of the most important documents collected by the Association. If you want to break in it would take a lot of planning and help. Thirdly it is a meeting place for many high status mages. Going in there without a plan is blatant suicide._

 _There seems to be as many mage-crafts as there are families. It's hard for me to believe but I'm sure that in terms of magic, mages far outweigh wizards. There is hardly any written material on how to cast spells. Most of these seem to be kept close to the family, with only the most basic of basic spells allowed to the public. Because of this there's no telling how deadly future opponents can be, if you run into a mage we haven't fought before I want you to run._

 _I haven't been able to find out information on who actually runs the Association but whoever does is so powerful that hardly any mage is willing to go against them._

 _I also found out that the Mages Association is in league with the Church. There are a few priests that have been trained in mage-craft so stay away from churches. There's no way to tell if their priests are mages until it's too late._

 _I've also managed to get information on Dante and his little troupe._

 _._

 _Dante Thorn_

 _Age: 34 years_

 _Occupation: Elemental Magic teacher and Collector (The most common name I've found). The first job is self-explanatory but the second has a few parts to it. Most of the people he collects are high ranking members of the Association that have strayed from their grasp. Many of these people were vile criminals that deserved whatever was done to them but I've found a few exceptions. Dante is also responsible for collecting ancient artifacts tied to historical figures. I don't know exactly why he does it but there has to be some reason behind it._

 _Specialty: Fire-based Mage-craft. We've both seen what kind of firepower Dante has and according to the reports I found he was holding back. Until you and therefore Fran are in top shape you need to stay away from fights involving him. You got lucky when he underestimated you, it won't happen again._

 _._

 _Sherry Veil_

 _Age: 23_

 _Occupation: Leader of the Snow Hounds. Sherry and his three friends have been a tracking squad for a few years now. Unlike Dante their group normally deals with small cases. They had such an amazing record that they were the ones sent to help Dante. While Dante might call the shots Sherry is the squads leader. They're quite impressive if I do say so myself._

 _Specialty: Tracking magic, containment magic, and a jack-of-all-trades. He's studied a bit of every type of Mage-craft taught at the Clocktower. Considering his age and that it's basically mage college, I don't think we should take him lightly. He's a man of his word and he's willing to take you in peacefully. We should use him to our advantage if Jason ever becomes too troublesome._

 _._

 _Bill Dickless_

 _Age: 23_

 _Occupation: He is the recon expert of their squad. With his Mage-craft he's able to get plenty of information about their target. I also found out how his name got changed. His last name used to be Conwell but he got drunk with the guys, they had some kind of bet, and he lost and had to legally change his name to Dickless. While this is very funny let it be a lesson to not drink with guy friends because they will always do dumb shit like that to you._

 _Specialty: He is a summoner. He normally summons familiars: wolves, birds, and cats. Most of his seem to be for investigating while he has a few specified for combat._

 _._

 _Bob Jackson_

 _Age: 23_

 _Occupation: He's the tank of their squad. As if that wasn't enough he's also a decent martial artist. I think the only reason I was able to beat him in a fight was through switching between my human and animagus form. It seemed to throw them all off._

 _Specialty: He is the attacker and shield. He's able to reinforce his body's magic circuits through mage-craft making him even stronger than he normally would. Of all five of them he seems like the biggest threat to you in terms of a real fight. Your apparation fighting style is good against the others but it wouldn't do much against him._

 _._

 _Dave Wilson_

 _Age: 23_

 _Occupation: He's basically their tactician. He comes up with plans on how to deal with whatever enemy they come across. I'm sure that even now he's trying to come up with a way to fight you and capture you._

 _Specialty: He is an expert in ruins. Unlike a wizard he is able to draw runes in the air and draw out their full effect. He's a sly one that you need to watch out for. If he isn't in your line of sight then find him. He made an almost perfect trap against me in a matter of seconds. Do not underestimate any of these people. They are holding back to take you in alive but that can easily change._

All of the pages after that talked about the strengths and weaknesses of certain Mage-craft but until I got a grip on my own magic this would have to wait. I closed the book and put it down. I felt a lump form in my throat as it finally dawned on me how powerful my enemies were. How could I possibly protect Fran from these people. I have no idea on where to start. Falling to my knees I stared at my shaking hands. " I can't stay this weak . . . please tell me how to use you properly." I begged my own magic like it was a person. But it isn't.

My vision blurred as tears poured from my eyes. I'm so damn pathetic. I survived hell didn't I? I survived their attempts didn't I? My pain diminished, replaced by a fierce hatred of my weakness and my body. I threw myself to the floor and started to do a set of push-ups. If I can't find a way to make my magic stronger than I'll force my body to become stronger than my magic. It didn't even take a minute for my arms to feel like they were on fire but I wouldn't let that stop me. This pain is nothing compared to my beatings. This pain is nothing compared to what Fran's been through. This pain is nothing.

First I did 10 . . . then 20 . . . 50 . . . I stopped counting after I got to 100. My arms felt like they were going to collapse any minute but I didn't care. How many times could I have worked through the pain after a beating? If I had done it then Fran might not be in this position. And maybe I could help Jason out a bit more instead of causing him trouble. Finally I fell hard against the floor and cut open my lip. It healed after a couple of minutes but the familiar metallic taste coated my tongue.I tried to push myself up but my arms were too tired to support my weight. "Son of a fucking bitch." I groaned into the floor. I rolled onto my back and forced myself to sit up.

I left the book on the floor and walked into the kitchen. With difficulty I was able to open the fridge and clumsily place a bottle of water on the table. I sat down and lifted it up with shaking arms. I brought it to my lips and took a small drink. The cold liquid cascaded down my throat and I shivered again. I went to put the bottle back on the table but it slipped out of my hands and fell to the floor. I reached for it to try and catch it but stopped halfway. It was floating in the air right in front of my face. I was too astonished to reach for it until it fell again and spilled on the hardwood.

Did I do that? I looked around and didn't see anyone. Fran couldn't have done it because she doesn't have magic and neither of the elves are the kind to pull a prank on me. Maybe they do it to Jason but they haven't given the slightest hint of doing it to me. In my excitement I nearly tripped on the water so I decided to take off my shirt and lay it on top of the puddle. How the hell did I do that? It can't be entirely instinctive because Jason and Dante are able to cast spells by saying a couple of words and channeling their magic.

I moved the chair away from my shirt and sat back down. I spent the next hour trying to get the shirt to float but no matter how hard I concentrated I couldn't get it to budge. How is it possible to do something on accident and not do it on purpose. "Fuck it, I give up for now. I'll just read the novel until it's time to make breakfast." I stood up but ducked as the book soared over my head and into the wall. "Really!" I hissed in anger, trying not to wake up Fran. I yanked it off the floor and stormed into the living room, hoping I could make my mind calm enough to read a few more chapters of the novel.

* * *

 **With Jason**

* * *

Stains of blood littered the floor around Jason's chair. His shirt had been torn off and thrown to the side at some time during the night. Now his chest had several burn marks while his arms were covered in cuts that were oozing blood. His breathing was quick and shallow but his cocky grin was still plastered on his face. The only other sign of his resistance was the fire in his eyes. Greyback looked at him with an unparalleled fury. He had pulled out every torture method he had found in the muggle world. Electrocution, Waterboarding, and simply breaking his fingers one at a time. Nothing Greyback did managed to faze Jason.

"It sucks for you doesn't it?" Jason asked in that confident tone of his. He had been asking Greyback that question all through the night. It took every last ounce of willpower he had to not rip the annoying bastards throat out. Unfortunately Jason was more valuable alive than dead at the moment. He just needed to find out what would break the bastard.

"It's a shame I can't kill you like I killed that girl. Unlike you she was one hell of a screamer. Oh you should have heard them-" Greyback stopped and looked at Jason with a very sadistic gaze. "In fact I think I'll let you see her final moments. After all, I had a front row seat." Greyback gagged Jason and left the building.

He apparated to a house in France. It was very old and the outside was far from a pretty sight, but the inside was very different. The walls were coated with a new layer of yellow paint and the floors were mostly clean. Greyback used his wand to light the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire. "Pureblood Justice. Ah hello Left Hand."

"What reason do you have to interrupt me Greyback?"

"I have captured Jason Colt and am trying to pry information out of him. I believe I can do it if you lend me a pensieve. I know he will break when he sees what I want to show him." Greyback spoke in a hurry. Not even he wanted to make a move against the Left Hand. Not yet anyway.

"I see. I will have a few of our brethren bring you one in a couple of hours."

"Thank you si-"

"Never call me unannounced again."

Greyback was left in a cold sweat from the tone of the man's voice. He sat down at a table and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey. "No harm in a little celebration." Greyback drank straight from the bottle and slammed it down. "Things are really starting to go my way."

* * *

 **With Harry**

* * *

After reading a few more chapters I still couldn't see why Fran was so embarrassed. It was obvious that Fran and the girl were similar, though I wish they weren't. It was sad to read a story about someone that's gone through that but it was something else to know that my friend has gone through the same thing and worse. I wish I could be as strong as that boy, someone able to help and protect her. But I'm too weak to be that. I need to learn how to use magic, no matter what kind it is.

I put the book up and turned on the stove. It didn't take me long to make breakfast, despite the fact that no one's lived here for a while everything works perfectly. After finishing I took the food upstairs. Fran was still sound asleep when I walked in. I put my plate on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed. A part of me wanted to let her sleep some more but at the same time I didn't want her food to get cold. Gently, I shook her arm, "Fran it's time to get up." She turned onto her back and let out a small groan. "If you don't want to get up I could always eat your portion of the food." I obviously wouldn't do that but she still bolted up.

I laughed while handing her the plate and grabbing my own. Normally we would eat in silence but I felt like I needed to ask her something. "Fran, I know we're supposed to go to the library today and help Bookworm but before that I want to go to Jason's apartment." She gave a weird, questioning look. "I don't think I'll make much progress in wandless magic until I know how to use wand-based magic. Jason might be able to get me a wand plus there are a few things I'd like to ask him." She nodded her head but I don't think she'll like the next part. "I also think I should go over there alone." Her eyes narrowed and I knew she was instantly against the idea. "I am sure that he's afraid of you. Not because of who you are but because you almost killed him the last time he came over. I just believe he would be more forthcoming if it was just me there."

She was debating it as she ate, that much was obvious. When she got done she sighed and grabbed the notebook. _I don't like the idea of you going alone. But despite the errors he has made, Jason has proved to be nothing more than an ally. If you want to go alone I won't stop you. Also do you really think I would have killed him?_ I shook my head at her. "Of course not, but I can't say the same thing about Jason. You have thrown him into a few walls." She looked offended and held up two fingers. We chuckled but I felt a bit sorry for Jason.

"Thanks Fran I'll be sure to try and smooth things over." I left the room and took a shower. Before I walked out the door I took a look at my reflection. The difference was astounding. My body was still scary skinny but it was clearly better than a few days ago. Those disgusting potions really have worked wonders for me. It's just another thing that I have to think him for. Walking downstairs I waved at Fran and apparated away to the apartment.

I ended up in Jason's bedroom by accident but thankfully he wasn't in here. "God that would have been embarrassing." I muttered as I walked to the door only to stop when I heard shouting.

"What do you mean the idiot got himself kidnapped? If you know where he is then why don't you go save him?" Shouted a female voice that I didn't recognize.

"He ordered us to not save him if he were ever caught. We want to save him more than anything but we can't do it ourselves! Please Amelia, you have to do something." Ruby cried out to Amelia.

"We know that he's being held captive on a Malfoy property but we don't know what it's called. If you can get someone willing to help him we can take you there." Sapphire said calmly.

"It isn't as simple as that." started Amelia, "No one would approve of a move against Malfoy and the number of people willing to help Jason is very limited. I can't promise anything but I'll try to find someone. I wish I could go myself but if I lose my position it would do more harm than good." Amelia said but it was obvious she was stressed.

"How can you say that? Jason has been there for you and Susan at every turn. How can you abandon him like this?" Ruby screamed.

"It's because of what Jason's done for us that I can't help him. I'm sorry." Amelia left the room.

"Harry you can come out." Sapphire said. I entered the room and found Ruby crying while Sapphire held her.

"What happened to Jason?" Sapphire turned to me with her heartbroken eyes and I knew that I would be fighting someone today.

"Jason accepted a contract again but things went south. They found him out and took him. Now he's being tortured for information on his clients. We promised that we would never disobey an order from him so we can't go there and save him ourselves. I know that this is selfish of me but will you please save him Harry? Our whole lives we've been treated as slaves and objects but Jason was different. He offered us home and friendship. He gave us a reason to live. Please, from the bottom of my heart I beg you, save Jason." I heard enough. I walked forward and gave both of them a hug.

"I'll save him, but we need Fran's help. After we bring her here we'll plan and then strike."

* * *

 **With Jason**

* * *

He was starting to get worried. Greyback wasn't close to Bellatrix by any means but he still had a few scary aspects, some of which could pose troublesome. The girls would probably go to Amelia for help but she wouldn't be able to do anything and he knew it. Their deal was a simple one. Amelia does a half-assed job of investigating his assassinations and he'll take down the corruption in the ministry. Jason laughed sadly at their weird friendship. Over the years he had come to respect and care for Amelia more than he should have. She was a by the books woman that hardly ever allowed any kind of relationship to form in the workplace and he was a go with the flow guy that made a personal connection with all of the children he saved.

It was kind of pathetic that he came to like her so much. Then there's Ruby and Sapphire, those two are probably gonna be pissed off that he got in this situation in the first place. Two house elves out of three dozen that he saved from Death Eaters. He wasn't alright with the idea of them being his property but he entered a contract with them anyway. They were his best friends and closest companions. He couldn't help but feel relieved that they weren't in the situation with him. A few tears fell down his cheeks as he wished he could tell them how much they meant to him.

Then there was the most recent friend he had made. Harry Potter, the unfortunate boy-who-lived. Jason was able to chuckle happily at the few memories he had of the kid. He was strong and bright for his age, he would do fine on his own. But then again he wasn't on his own was he? Harry had Fran with him, and though none of their encounters had been pleasant Jason knew from the bottom of his heart that Harry would be safe with her. It would have been nice to get to know him better but Jason had come to the conclusion that he wouldn't make it out of this. All he could do was hold out until death or insanity claimed him. If the Longbottoms could do it for their son then Jason could do it for all of the people that wanted payback.

He heard shuffling from outside and stopped crying. His tears wouldn't be seen by such vile monsters. The three werewolves that had knocked him out brought in a pensieve as well as a tub of vials filled with a white smokey liquid. "Please tell me that Greyback didn't use his micro penis to cum in those things. I'm up for a lot of torture but don't you guys think it's gross to transport that kind of stuff." Jason said with his normal gusto but he was more than familiar with what that was. A pensieve is a device that allows someone to view their memories. As long as you can remember it you can put it into a pensieve and based on what Greyback said Jason was going to need a lot of courage to face what would happen.

"The boss would be here himself but he's sure you'll break before the sun sets. I wonder if he's right." The biggest one said with a cocky grin. Jason for once didn't reply, he knew what was coming and he wasn't sure if he could keep his sanity. With dead eyes and no resistance the werewolves dragged him over to the pensieve while the third poured a vial into it. Jason looked into the swirling water and felt absolute despair fill his body. Unable to fight back Jason's head was pushed into the pensieve.

 _The scene changed to a dark day in a wet and cold alley. Jason was forced to sit and watch as his old friend walked into the meeting place. A girl that had been with him since his first days at Hogwarts. Jason watched as she looked around confused. "Greyback where are you? I have the intel you requested." She said with a small shaky welled up in his eyes as he watched the cloaked figures stepped out of the shadows. "What's going on?" She asked them, quickly realizing she was in trouble._

 _"You have been a double agent the whole time girl, and now it's time you pay." Greyback growled from his place in the darkness. Jessica tried to pull out her wand but she wasn't fast enough. One of the werewolves already had her pinned down on the cobblestone street. "Did you think you could get away with screwing me over girl?" He said as walked over to her. As he closed in on her Jason was forced closer to the scene that was to come. Greyback brought his leg up before slamming it down on her ankle. A sickening crack was quickly followed by her screams. Jason tried to look away but eve when he closed his eyes he could see what was happening._

 _"You won't win. No matter what they'll stop you!" Jessica shouted in defiance but it fell on deaf ears. They punched her and kicked her over and over again until her whole body was bruised and most of her bones were broken._

 _"Please leave her alone." Jason whispered as they pulled out their wands. Her eyes were filled with fear as they lowered them._

 _"Crucio." Came the hate filled howl of the wolves but it was overshadowed by Jessica's cry of pain. Jason tried to shield her body with his but all of the spells passed through his body and hit her. He was forced to look on as each new spell hit her and added to her pain. She shook uncontrollably as her body was racked with waves of pain. Jason shed tears as he watched on helplessly._

 _"Stop it please!" He cried out for her. "Jessica look at me! I'm right here! Just like I promised, I'm right here." He kept shouting until his voice broke from the strain. But she couldn't see him, she couldn't hear him. No matter how much he wished she knew she wasn't alone it was impossible. This was a memory that could never be changed by anyone. He didn't know how long he laid beside her watching and listening to her screams, unable to do anything to save her._

 _Finally it came to an end, Greyback walked over to her and pulled out a knife. "Did you really think I was done with you?" He leaned over her and plunged the knife into her shoulder, forcing another cry out of her broken body. He kept cutting her and cutting her until her skin was covered in either cuts or blood. He stood up and admired his handiwork as Jason tried to reach out for her. She mumbled something but neither of them caught it. "What was that girl?" Greyback asked with a sadistic smile. With her body still shaking and bleeding she pushed herself to her knees and stared him down._

 _"I said that Jason will come for you and when he does he'll win." Greyback stared down at her furiously and kicked her face._

 _"I don't know who the brat is but I'll be sure to kill him myself." After saying that He went back to slicing her apart but in his mad rage he didn't notice what she was mumbling. He heard it but he didn't realized he heard it._

 _"Jason will win." Jason looked down at his friend and grit his teeth both in anger and sadness. As the last of his hot tears fell to the floor he cleared his throat._

 _"I'm sorry that I couldn't save you but I won't lose. Not yet, I promise." He was forced to keep watching until she died but it had the opposite effect that Greyback desired. Looking at his deceased friend a fire burned in his eyes._

He was back in the building with the werewolves but they were shocked when he looked at them with hate filled eyes. "Was that the best you idiots could do? I'm disappointed." Jason said with that ever so confident smirk plastered on his face. He WOULD carry out her last will. No matter what he wouldn't die here and he would beat Greyback. For her and everyone else that wanted him to come back. He couldn't afford to give up. "You're gonna have to do better than that to break me."

* * *

 **A/N The next chapter will be published on Tuesday for all of you to read. Don't count Jason out just yet, he's a fierce fighter that won't back down so easily. Again I want to apologize for the delay even if it was only by a day. Thank you all for reading up to this point and please tune in next week for chapter 11.**

 **Review honestly and enjoy Thanksgiving everyone.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Dragionx here with the latest chapter. Prepare for another fearsome clash where Harry and Fran put their lives on the line. Will they all make it out of the fight alive or am I cruel enough to kill someone off so early in the story. Find out for yourself.**

 **But before that we have a question from Separ. Isn't Fran a bit weak for a servant? Or is Harry not supplying enough prana?**

 **The reason that Fran is weaker than a typical servant is because of Harry's magic. She will never be as strong as a servant summoned by a mage because magic circuits are normally stronger than magic cores. Then there's the fact that Harry's magic is very strained right now. For years his magic has been the only thing keeping him alive. Healing broken bones, damaged organs, and various other injuries. Once he finishes taking the potions he'll be good as new for the most part, but until that day comes Fran will be significantly weaker than what a mage would expect. If Dante fought her without holding back she wouldn't stand a chance. So let's hope I don't choose to be a dick.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 **With Harry**

* * *

Sapphire brought Fran to the apartment and it was clear she was confused. I motioned for her to sit down and started to fill her in. I told her that Jason had been hired to investigate a couple of werewolves that were known associates of Death Eaters. Somehow they found Jason out and only took him away to be tortured. If he were dead the wards on this apartment wouldn't be working anymore because they were tied to his life. Plus there was the pact made between Ruby, Sapphire, and Jason. All in all it was a lot to take in for such a short amount of time but it had to be done. If they were torturing Jason he would either die or give up the information they wanted.

Neither sounded like Jason but when you're in constant pain you start to think that any alternative is better for you. At least that's the way I felt on more than one scary morning while holding the kitchen knives at the Dursleys. Shaking that morbid thought from my mind I gave Fran the last of the details that I knew of. Neither of the elves were in the right state of mind to be explaining anything too important right now.

As I finished filling Fran in on what she needed to know about everything I knew she wasn't thinking about saving him. I can't really blame her for it either, Jason probably doesn't mean anything to her but I still owe him. "Fran, whether you decide to come or not I'm going to help Jason." She crossed her arms as if to say 'I'd like to see you try.' This isn't the time for us to fight with each other, every second we waste is a second that Jason's being tortured. "Will you come with me or not?" She grunted and shook her head. Then she pointed at me and pointed at her. "I can't stay with you and do nothing. Jason is in trouble and he needs our help."

"It's dangerous!" She screamed at me as tears welled up in her eyes. I looked away from her, if I didn't I might have caved and listened to her. My hands shook both in fear and anger. The more time I wasted arguing was more time I could be spending saving him.

"I know that it will be dangerous, but despite that I need to go and save him. How can you ask me not to?" She reached out and grasped my arm, not enough to hurt me just enough to keep me in place.

"We don't know him." Fran said coldly. It was true, we don't know him. His name is Jason and he helps children with magic problems while also working as a back alley assassin. In the end that's really all we know about him but there's more about him that I understand. He's someone that's been hurt like us, that's why he can reach out to me and other children so easily. Jason was kind enough to risk his life to save mine when he had no obligation to do so. Slowly I brought my hand up and pushed her's away.

"I don't know you either. We haven't told each other much about our pasts but we're still friends. We don't know much about Sheska but she's still our friend. You didn't know me at all when you saved me, the only thing you knew was that I was in trouble. Tell me how this is any different and I will turn my back on him?" I knew that my words hurt her but I needed her to see and understand what I was saying. Jason might be someone with a lot of secrets but even so, he's still my friend. I looked up to her only to see her wiping away a tear. She nodded and took out her notebook. _We'll go together._ "I'm sorry for saying that."

I grabbed her hand and motioned for Ruby and Sapphire to take us to Jason. I felt a familiar pulling sensation before finding myself in a field. "He's inside that building." Sapphire said as she pointed to an old looking barn. I nodded to them. "Call for us when you have him and we'll pull you out, don't let them see your scar harry. They know full well who you are and if they see it there will be no protecting you." With that said they left us alone.

"How good is your eyesight?" Fran just shrugged and jumped away from me. I rushed over to her side only to find new words in the book. _There are 3 wizards in the barn with Jason. 2 are holding his head in some sort of bowl and the other is standing in front of the entrance with his back to us. If we strike quickly we can kill them before they know what's happening._ I shook my head at her. "There might be some more in there that you can't see. I'll rush in there and when I see how many there are I'll apparate back here. After that you can attack and I'll back you up. How does that sound?" Fran nodded to me.

"If something bad happens I want you to grab Jason and run. They probably think that Jason is worth killing if he causes to much trouble but me . . . they want me to die slowly. I'll find some way out on my own so don't hesitate to save him first. After all, you and me wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for him." I don't have anything else to say. I won't say anything else that will worry her or put her on edge. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I felt for my magic, for my pulse, and made it stronger. Until it was beating throughout my entire body, and then I ran straight for the door.

I blocked out everything that was around me and focused on Jason. My heart pounded against my chest as I made it closer to the building. The first wizard must have heard me because he turned with his wand drawn but he wasn't fast enough. Using all the strength I had I jumped over him and kicked the guys holding Jason down. He emerged from the bowl and fell down. For an instant our eyes met and I saw how scared and angry he was. "What the hell are you doing here!" I grinned at him before looking around. There was no one else here.

"Saving you, I'll be back in a minute." I tried to apparate but it didn't work. I tried again but I still couldn't.

"Run you dumbass! There are anti-apparation wards around this place!" Jason shouted at me but I didn't have time to run away. Those three were closing in meaning I had no other choice but to fight.

"FRAN! There are only three and I can't apparate!" Two of them went towards the entrance while the third stayed to deal with me. I wasn't worried though, as long as she didn't have to protect me Fran could handle herself. "Let's go!" I screamed to Fran, even if I couldn't see her I knew she could hear me. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to the ground in front of me.

"Bombarda." The night my parents died flashed through my head and I knew what it would do. An area of effect spell that acted as a grenade that exploded on impact. I dashed forward and used the explosion to send me flying into the guys face. My weak body wouldn't lay a bruise on him no matter how hard I hit so the best thing to do is go for the eye. I punched him twice before he went to throw me off but I reacted quickly and jammed my thumb into his eye. He let out a howl of pain and tossed me into the wall. The force knocked the air from my lungs and had me coughing up spit but I was otherwise fine.

Jason was trying to worm his way over to me put I wasn't sure what he was going to do, seeing as how he was tied up at the moment. I turned away from him and focused on my enemy. He wouldn't be as much a threat if I could get his wand. I found it a couple of feet away from him and dived for it. Unfortunately he had the same idea and soon we were wrestling for the wand. He would have overpowered me but I guess the pain in his eye was slowing him down. Even with that advantage he still managed to push me away and bring his wand down. "Defindo!" He cried in rage as the purple beam of light slashed my chest and sent blood flying across the floor.

I clutched the cut and tried to slow the bleeding but it wasn't doing much good. If I don't think of something fast this guy is going to kill me. "Crucio!" I didn't know what the spell was but something inside me screamed danger, I ducked and rolled under the red light. My breathing was getting heavier but my wound was finally starting to close. I just need to hold out for Fran to get done with those two outside. I looked up to the wizards bleeding eye as he staggered towards me. Luckily, it seemed that his wound was making it hard to cast spells. I grit my teeth and ran forward.

He gave up on using his wand and tossed it aside before punching me in the face. I dropped to the floor and pretended to be knocked out, if he bought it then I could surprise him. A bolt of pain shot through my body as he kicked the back of my head. I rolled away and pushed myself up only to have the bastard charge at me in a wild fury. I brought my arms up to protect my chest but he picked me up and slammed my body into the wall with a sickening crack. I fell to the floor and coughed up blood.

"Leave him alone dammit!" Jason yelled at him. I need to help him, I need to beat this guy, I need to be stronger! My magic surged through my body just like it did when I fought Sherry. With a grin that would send the devil running I jumped at the wizard and punched him in the face. It was satisfying to watch the bastard's teeth fly out. He got back up and charged at me . . . now that was a mistake.

I slipped under his first punch and struck his groin before bringing my heel down on his ankle. My smile widened as I heard the bones break, with this power no one can defeat me. "There's no way I can lose to Dumbledore now." I heard my voice say and I froze. I wasn't in control of my body anymore, when did I lose control of it? I saw my hands move around the wizards throat, strangling the life out of him. No! This isn't me, this isn't who I am. Stop it! Give me back my body! I fought with everything I had and slowly moved away from the wizard.

It felt like my whole body was on fire and my wounds were getting worse. "How can you still fight me? You're nothing more than a worthless child! Surrender this body to me!" The words that came out of my mouth sounded more like hisses than anything else and that's when it finally clicked. The monster in my dreams and the thing taking me over. I don't know how but this is Voldemort. "So you know of me Potter, but it won't change anything." The pain was too much for me to bear. I fell to the floor and watched as my blood formed a pool around my body.

Jason was trying to call out to me but I couldn't hear him. Slowly my vision blurred until I couldn't see anything. Bit by bit I lost all feeling in my body as well, all that was around me was darkness. Was I dead or was I still alive? No, I have to survive. I can't die here, not like this. But how could I do that when I'm so damned weak? That bastard is trying to take over my body! I can't let him do it or he'll hurt everyone! I have magic just like everyone else don't I, so why can't I use it to beat Voldemort?

"Why don't you?" That voice . . . it belongs to Red. "I appreciate the name; by the way, If you don't hurry up Voldemort is going to kill your friends. He's about to kill Jason as we speak."

"I want to save him but I can't do it alone. I need help, I've always needed help!" I cried out in frustration. I've never been able to do anything on my own. Even when I fought Sherry, if Jason hadn't been fighting the others I would've lost.

"What's wrong with that?" What do you mean by that? "What's wrong with needing help to win. You need your friends encouragement to push forward just as you needed your magic to stay alive when you were with the Dursleys. You don't need to fight alone against Voldemort because I'm here but I need you to tell me what you want. Tell me Hadrian! What do you want!"

What do I want? I've never thought about what I really wanted. I thought what I wanted was freedom but that wasn't right. Maybe I wanted to be happy but that wasn't it either. What I want . . . what I want . . . I want . . .

The power . . .

To protect . . .

Fran and Sheska and Jason and everyone else that I care about.

.

.

.

I want the power to protect my family.

I heard Red laughing before seeing him in front of me with his arm outstretched. "Then take my hand and defeat Voldemort. As long as you wield me properly I will aid you every step of the way, Hadrian." I smiled and grabbed his hand. My hearing, sight, and touch came back in an instant. The darkness was pushed to the very back of my mind and I had full control of my body. I pushed myself up and felt a jolt of pain shoot through my chest. The second I thought about wanting the pain to go away my wound was healed. It continued until all of the damage done to my body was fixed.

I didn't see the wizard coming from behind me but I felt his magic the same way I felt Fran's. I jumped over him, doing a back-flip in the process to show off, and kicked him in the back. "If you want to live past today I advise you stay down. I don't want to kill you but I will." He finally seemed to get the idea and stayed on the floor. I turned towards Jason and saw that he was having something of a mental breakdown. "Are you alright Jason?" I asked as I walked over to him and grabbed the chains.

"Does it look like I'm alright? First you show up when you should be far away from here, then you start to get pulverized by that guy only to unleash some scary strong magic. You started to torture the guy, then you stopped, fought with yourself and spoke in parseltongue. I think I have a few good reasons to be freaking the hell out." Parseltongue must be what Voldemort was speaking, though I would like to know how I understand it.

"Sorry Jason but we couldn't leave you here knowing what was happening . . . well Fran was ok with it but I wasn't."

"It's good to know that one of you has some common sense. I'll be sure to tell her to never let you come and save my ass again." Jason said in a small fit of rage.

"I'd come with or without her. I don't know what I am to you but your my family and I won't let you die." I focused my magic into my hands and snapped the chains like they were twigs. I helped Jason onto his feet and stared at the entrance. "I'm going to help Fran with the other two. Stay here until I'm done with them . . . and Jason," he looked down at me, "I'm glad that you're alive." With my power surging through my body I ran to help Fran. I won't be won't be a hindrance anymore. I will protect them.

* * *

 **With Fran**

* * *

When she heard Harry call out it didn't even take her a minute to get to the front of the building but two of the three wizards went to intercept her. Letting out a battle-cry she jumped at the two and swung her weapon down. They managed to dodge the attack but the force of the blow still sent them flying back. The first one that was able to get his wand up transfigured the dirt into three wolves and sent them after her. With minimum effort she smashed the wolves into the ground leaving nothing but dust. Charging forward she launched a flurry of attacks at the wizard but he managed to stay just ahead of her. The more she attacked the angrier she became.

If she knew that her opponents were werewolves she would have understood why she was coming up short. Those who fought their inner wolves were often left ragged and broken whereas those that embraced their inner wolves gained superhuman strength and reflexes. They were still human but it was never a wise idea to fight them in close quarters. Unfortunately for Fran these were the very kind of wolves she was fighting. If she could land a single hit it would be enough to take him down but he was too fast for her. "Difindo!" cried the other wizard's voice. She dived to the side and came up from a roll to see a deep gash in the earth.

Fran breathed in and out before going back into the fight, if she lost her cool they could land a deadly blow. For Harry's sake she couldn't let her anger take control of her actions. His mere presence was enough to diminish the 'madness enhancement' that turned her into a savage brute, she wouldn't take that blessing for granted. Gripping her weapon she attacked the wizard again while also focusing on the second one. It was difficult but she managed. Fran studied the wizard's movements: the direction he dodged, the way he pivoted his feet, and the weight he put on each foot. It took a bit for her to find an opening but when she did she knew it would work.

With a proud grin she slammed her weapon into the earth just before the wizard landed, causing him to slip and fall. Fran left her weapon, not bothering to pull it out of the ground, and punched the wizard square in the face. He went flying so she turned to face the other enemy that dared challenge her. She didn't realize it but she was stronger due to the area they were in. The mana from the earth and the wards were slowly flowing into her, rebuilding the strength that she had once possessed and bringing her closer to level of a servant of a holy grail war. With an enraged cry she bolted forward. If she was too slow when swinging her weapon it would be better to keep attacking without it.

He had seen just how strong she was. Being able to swing that thing as if it weighed nothing at all was terrifying enough, but she was even faster without it and still strong as hell. It would take a desperate attack to finish her off and he had just the thing for it, the only question was weather or not he could control it. He didn't have the time to think about it, with a swish and flick of his wand he called out the came of a particularly vile spell, "Fiendfyre!"

Fran barely had any time to react as the hellish flames shot from the tip of the wand. They burned hot and bright, consuming everything that was in their path. The ground was scorched and blackened from the impressive heat. She had no choice but to dig her heel into the ground and jump back with all the force she could muster. Fran managed to land beside her weapon, taking on this spell down would be difficult but for Harry's sake she would find a way to do it. Mustering up the same courage she had seen in Harry's eyes Fran grabbed her weapon and moved away from the fire.

As she expected it chased after her like a moth to a flame. **(Get it)** Fran was able to avoid it for the most part with only a few patches of her dress being burned away. The wizard was too focused on trying to keep his spell in check to realize what she was doing. She circled away from the building and back to the wizard, he would either cancel his spell or be burned by it. In the end the result was the same . . . or so she thought. When he finally realized what Fran had done he lowered his arm and took off running like a bat out of hell.

The connection between the two was broken. This would normally mean that the spell would dissipate but 'Fiendfyre' is an entirely different matter. It is akin to a familiar made of fire, it has a will of its own and it won't go out until it burns itself out or it's killed by an outside source.

Fran was the unfortunate soul that had to find out how to kill a living flame. It was like a wild animal burning everything nearby as if it were kindling. She was forced to take small steps back as the flame grew larger and more chaotic. To her absolute despair the fire was getting closer to the building and Harry wasn't out of it yet. How quickly would the fire consume the wooden structure and the lives of Harry and Jason? She shook her head in defiance. She would not allow something like that to happen to him. She was his servant and she would protect him.

If the flame was growing larger by eating magic and everything else it was possible that her noble phantasm could blow it away. It seemed like the only option she had at the moment. Fran moved as close to the flame as she dared and slammed her weapon into the ground before a green light burst forth. It would be impossible to use its full power but that wouldn't stop her from giving it her all. The light crackled through the air like lightning and slowly took the form of a small tree. In a single instant she would blow away everything the flames had to devour and save Harry. It would most likely take a toll on her but for the sake of her first friend it was worth it.

With a peaceful smile on her face she whispered the name of her noble phantasm. "Blasted Tree." The tree exploded and ripped the ground apart, blowing away everything in the process. In the end the only thing standing there were Fran and her weapon. She was breathing hard with exhaustion as she clutched the handle. At the very least she was alive and so was Harry. With a bit of trouble Fran was able to carry herself out of the small crater made by her attack and onto the soft grass. All she had to do now was go into the building and help Harry with that third wizard. Hopefully nothing bad had happened to him.

Suddenly she collapsed to the ground as a cold feeling invaded her body. She no longer had a connection to Harry's magic. "No . . . no . . . no." She kept repeating as she tried to make it inside the building. Harry couldn't be dead. He wouldn't die like that. He was strong and brave and could survive anything. So why couldn't she feel his magic anymore? She had done everything in her power to finish the fight quickly so that she could protect him. She shouldn't have bothered with the two in the front. She should have gone in and ensured his safety first and foremost. Why did this happen? Why did she have to lose the first person to care about her?

Fran quickly lost the energy to move. It took a great deal of magic to keep a berserker materialized and with her greatest supply of magic gone Fran could do nothing more than cry. She should have been stronger for him. If she had been a better servant then Harry would still be alive. Those horrible thoughts slashed at her mind as she believed more and more that it was her fault. Then, as if a god had felt her breaking heart, a bit of Harry's magic flowed back into her. Just a bit but then it was like a damn burst forth and she was overflowing with power.

Fran didn't waste a second and rushed for the entrance only to almost run into Harry. He looked worse for wear but she could feel magic power radiating from him. With teary eyes she cupped his cheek was her hand and looked into his fiery emerald eyes. Jason had said that he got those eyes from his mother. At some point in her life she would have to thank Lily for giving Harry such lovely eyes. "I thought . . ." she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. He smiled at her with that small bright smile and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I'll try not to do it again. Let's get out of here." He started to turn but his eyes widened in shock. Without saying anything he tried to pull Fran out of the way but it was too late . . . the cutting spell had already found her back.

* * *

 **A/N And I leave you with a very terrible cliffhanger a day early. I hope this makes up for my delay last week but I also think a few of you are going to be a little bit pissed off at me. Oh well wouldn't be the first time I've angered someone about a story. Expect payback a hundred times over from Harry on the unfortunate dumbass that fired that spell.**

 **Is it sad that I wrote half of this while listening to 'Good Morning Baltimare' a bronycon parody. Also TeamFourStar put out Hellsing Abridged episode 9. If you like laughing your ass off at morbid comedy and tons of sexual innuendo I advise watching the whole series. The last episode comes out sometime next month.**

 **Aside from my own personal sources of enjoyment I wish you all a glorious end to November. Enjoy your lives and find a reason to laugh. Date or prank someone and just have a good time.**

 **As always I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you review honestly. See you next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N there are a few things that I need to address.**

 **First off, the comment from (insert name) said that I used the 'power of friendship' cliché. Harry always had this power but 'Red' refused to let Harry use it. I can't explain everything because that would spoil some stuff that I have planned for the future. But 'Red' only let Harry use this power after finding out what Harry's true desires were. It will take me some time to get to the explanation of what 'Red' is but I hope you'll take my word for now.**

 **Second, I got a comment that only said 'Trash fic'. I'm not asking you to not put this but if you do can you please tell me what you think I'm doing wrong. I can't improve if I don't see where I screw up. To quote the best teacher in all of anime: 'The difference between the novice and the master is the master has failed more times than the novice has tried.' I can't become a master if I don't know how I fail.**

 **Third, the way I view the difference between mages and wizards comes down to this. Mages = more power and less stamina while wizards = less power and more stamina. This is the simplest way I can break it down. I'm not sure if this is an accurate comparison between the two but it's what I'm going with.**

 **Hope you enjoy the first December chapter. I think I'm going to do something special for Christmas but I can't decide. Oh well, we'll just have to see if I feel like it.**

* * *

 **Harry**

* * *

Fear, worry, and concern. Those were the emotions that ripped my body apart as I watched the spell tear into her back. Holding her in my arms I felt cold and powerless just like before. I could still feel my magic but what good was it. I moved my shaking hand to her wound. There wasn't much blood on the inside; instead it was mostly wires and cables. Of course, she was created by Frankenstein so it isn't that surprising. I shook my curiosity and shock away and tried to pour my magic into her.

If I could use my magic to apparate both of us then maybe I could use it to heal her wounds. She started to move but I placed my other hand on her shoulder. "Don't move Fran, I can fix you. Don't worry; everything's going to be alright." My voice cracked in the end and I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Please heal her. I don't care if you never work for me again just heal her. My hand glowed with a soft golden light before her wound started to close. Thank go- we were sent flying back by an explosion.

I landed a few feet away from Fran. I pushed myself up as I shook with rage. Someone had to have sent the cutting spell and there's no way they'd let me heal her. "I'm a fucking idiot." I looked behind me and saw Jason hovering over Fran. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know how but she's still alive. We need to get out of here, how were you going to do that?" I heard Jason's words and a dark presence started to invade my mind. It had to be Voldemort but right now I didn't care. I gave one last glance at Jason and Fran before turning away and walking to the door.

"Sapphire, Ruby, come here." The two elves popped up right in front of me. "Take Jason and Fran to the apartment . . . come get me in five minutes. There's someone that I need to take care of." My voice was as cold as ice and I felt Voldemort trying to take a stronger hold. When the four of them were gone I addressed the vile bastard. "I don't know how you ended up in my body but back the fuck off. I'm pissed and right now you aren't the person I want to take down. This is your only warning."

The threat seemed to work because the feeling disappeared completely. I knew he was still there but he wouldn't be a problem for the moment. When I finally stepped out of the barn I could see a man that gave off the same impression as the others. Whatever he was he was strong. I can't apparate but I can increase my strength and speed. Here goes nothing.

Enhancing my strength first I charged at him, I saw a surprised look in his face. He must have thought it was Jason that would fight him. With only a few yards separating us I enhanced my speed and rocketed forward. I slammed my fist into his gut and followed up with a kick to his groin. It doesn't matter if it's fair or not, as long as I beat the bastard it's alright. However, instead of my leg making contact he grabbed my ankle and lifted me into the air before slamming me into the ground. I saw a sadistic grin spread across his face as he glared at me.

"I'm sure you weren't aware kid but I'm the alpha of my pack. You don't get to where I am without being strong." He brought his leg up and went to ax kick me but I swept his other leg and bolted back up. He was quick to recover and was on me in an instant. He wasn't able to land a full hit on me but the few punches that grazed me left dark bruises. This guy was insane and he wasn't even using magic. Is he even human? I finally saw an opening when his right hook was too wide. I slipped in and threw an elbow at his rib-cage but he kneed me instead. I stumbled back, fighting to catch my breath.

"What the hell are you?" I managed to get out. He slipped his wand out and toyed with it.

"You're helping out Jason and you don't even know who I am. I'm the infamous werewolf Greyback. Back when Voldemort was running amuck there was hardly anyone that wasn't afraid of me and my pack. But to be honest I'd like to know who you are. Not just any kid could keep up with me like this, not to mention those damned green eyes and the messy black hair. You look like the cross between two very annoying people that I wanted to kill. Would you happen to be Harry Potter?" My body froze at the question. How could it be that obvious? How could he figure it out so easily? Could it really be just my hair and eyes?

I finally got control of my breathing and stared at him with as much killing intent as I could muster. I had a decent way out of this situation but I wasn't sure it would work. I put my hand on my face and let out a harsh laugh. "You think I'm the boy-who-lived. How stupid can you be? I'm nothing like that weakling. I'm just a mage that owes a debt to Mr. Colt." With how I've been fighting he should buy it. But in an instant my hopes were shattered.

"I might have believed you if you hadn't shown me that scar." When I brought my hand up I must have moved my hair out of the way. Damn it! "This'll be tricky, if I kill you then there'll be a lot of people after my head . . . but . . . if I capture you I could sell you to the highest bidder."

I could feel the greed coming off of him in waves. He knows my identity, if he leaves and spreads the word . . . he'll be the least of our worries. Lowering myself to the ground I channeled all of my power into my hands and feet. Condensing the power in those spots should allow me to hit the bastard harder. I will lose my speed but if I hit him once it should be over. "Fine, I'm Hadrian Potter but that doesn't help you at all."

This bastard tortured Jason. This Bastard hurt Fran. I won't let him hurt anyone else. You know what that means right? He has to die. Don't think of it as killing someone. Think of it as stopping him from harming anyone else. I heard 'Red's' voice echo inside my head. I can't afford to be like Voldemort but he would never kill to save anyone. Fran was willing to dirty her soul to protect me, so this is the least I can do.

When I bolted forward his wand twirled and unleashed the same cutting spell he used on Fran. In the instant the light left the tip of the wand I ripped off my shirt and threw it forward. The spell ripped my shirt to shreds but I had a direct line for the bastard. Digging my foot into the dirt I launched my body forward like an arrow and headbutted his chest. The world was spinning but I recovered fast enough to dodge a killing curse aimed at my arm. "What happened to using me for profit?" I yelled as I tried to punch his side.

"Life's more valuable than money kid." He retorted before slamming his fist into the back of my neck. My vision went black and I could see stars but I knew where he was. Acting like I lost all feeling in my body I fell to the ground face first. When I felt the grass touch my hands I pushed forward and sent my body back. I kicked out with both of my legs and hit something. There was a loud crack followed by a painful howl. I grinned victoriously and turned only to see the light of a spell. "Reducto!" Greyback growled out.

I put all of my magic into my legs and jumped into the air. I didn't jump as high as Fran could but I was at least twenty feet in the air. Looking down as I fell I saw that I had knocked Greyback's wand out of his hand. I started to spin my body around and around as I came down and at the very last minute I kicked down and broke Greyback's leg . . . again. I stood up and looked down at him before lifting up my arm and channeling my magic. He chuckled and looked me in the eye. "You don't have it in you to kill someone. You're nothing but some lucky brat with an ungodly ability." He must have thought I was going to hesitate because he came at me with his fist leading his body.

I grabbed the wrist and twisted it until he was on his back squirming. "If I let you live you're going to tell people about me and Jason. Besides, I wasn't going to let you live after what you did to Fran." I clenched my fist and brought it back.

"You can't kill me damn it! I'm not going to die at the hands of some stupid kid!" He struggled to get out of my grasp and broke his wrist in the process. This isn't for some sick pleasure or for my own benefit. Jason will be a bigger target if people find out about our relationship and even stronger people will be trying to kill Fran. For their sake I can't let this man live.

"Goodbye . . . and find some peace in your afterlife." I punched right through his heart and ended his life. I slowly pushed myself up and walked back to the barn. That guy I knocked down earlier had disappeared at some point. I didn't have long to find Jason's wand. I closed my eyes and focused on my magic. It pulsed and covered everything in the area but there was only one thing in here that felt like Jason. In the back of the barn was a small container that held his wand. I picked it up and felt a bit of energy flow into my body. "You didn't do that the first time I touched you." I said to it in confusion.

It wasn't long after that Ruby and Sapphire showed up and took me back to the apartment. Jason looked livid and Fran was on the bed with her back exposed. He calmed down enough to talk to m. "I never learned decent healing magic and we can't take her to Saint Mungo's. I'm sorry Harry but I don't know if there's anything we can do." I didn't say a word, I simply put his wand on his dresser and got on the bed. Staring at her wound I wanted to throw up. Even if I only spent five minutes away I should have been healing her not fighting and . . . and killing.

Steeling my nerves I placed my hands over the wound and channeled my magic into her. "I'm sorry for letting this happen. I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I know I don't deserve it but please don't abandon me." I didn't expect her to say anything but she didn't even grunt in reply. I really screwed things up didn't I. Finally the same golden light appeared and started to close the wound. When it was done I got off the bed and left the room while Jason followed. We both sat at the table and I could feel his anger rising.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jason whispered almost too quietly to be heard.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you guys." It was a shit excuse and I knew it.

"Bull shit!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the table. "Why did you do it?"

"You and Fran were injured to the point that you couldn't fight. I thought it would be for the best . . . and . . . I wanted revenge." I fought the urge to throw up. "I did something horrible." I stared down at my hand. The hand that still had the blood from Greyback's heart. Nothing . . . I didn't feel anything despite the fact that I killed someone. "I turned myself into a monster." I chuckled as tears fell down my face. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart. I don't know how much time passed before Jason brought me into a hug. "I killed him . . . I killed him and I don't feel guilty. I don't feel bad about it. Why don't I feel anything Jason. I killed someone so shouldn't I feel guilty?" I continued to ramble incoherently for a while but when I was done Jason managed to say something to calm me down.

"When I first killed a Death Eater I was happy that I did it. They were rapists and murderers so why wouldn't I be happy. At least that's what I told myself. When I finally realized what I had done it was too late to go back. Children had lost their mothers and fathers because of me. I don't feel guilty about the lives that I took but I still became a murderer in my own right. Nothing I say or do will ever make up for the things I've done and now the same goes for you. Doing bad things doesn't make you a bad person Harry and you are far from being a monster. Remember why you did it. Remember that you didn't feel pleasure from the kill. The fact that you're this torn up is proof that you aren't a monster."

I stopped crying but I didn't move away from him. I let his words sink in but a horrible thought occurred to me. Would Fran be able to forgive me like Jason? I won't hide it from her but I need to be the one to tell her. "Jason . . . let me be the one to tell Fran . . . please." He nodded and I pulled away from him. I wiped away my tears and went over to his sink. I ran hot water over my arm and scrubbed until all of the blood was off. I still felt horrible but Jason's words helped at least. Shortly after Fran came out with her dress as good as new thanks to Ruby and Sapphire.

I walked over to her but she wouldn't look at me. "Are you ready to go Fran?" She simply nodded. I didn't want to ask Jason about magic anymore. With a part of Voldemort inside me and the fact that I killed Greyback . . . even if he did deserve it, I felt that I didn't have the right. I put my hand on her arm and with one last glance to Jason and the girls I used the port key to go back to the house.

When we arrived she went upstairs without giving me so much as a glance. It hurt but after what I did I deserved it. I shouldn't have gone out to fight him. I shouldn't have left her. I could have healed her sooner and everything would be like before. I wouldn't be a murderer or a traitor. "Damn it, why did I have to fight him?" Instead of going upstairs I collapsed on the couch and let the exhaustion take hold of my body.

* * *

 **In Harry's mind**

* * *

Just like all the other times before I found myself in Godric's Hollow. This time Red wasn't here to greet me. I glanced at the door that lead to the darkness and took a few steps toward it. I was hesitant to touch it but I didn't know how else I could get his attention. "Well consider my attention caught. The closer you are to that door the more danger you put us in."

I spun on my heel and came face to face with Red. He looked different, he looked more like me. His eyes were still red and his hair was black but he was shorter and paler than the last few times we met. "What happened to you?" He twirled around with an insane grin on his face.

"Isn't it obvious? Surely even you can start to put the puzzle together." Red stopped and pulled a chair out of nowhere. "Take a guess and I'll tell you if you're close or not." I moved to the wall opposite of the door and leaned against it. Everything about him was familiar yet strange. It was like looking at a dirty mirror.

"You aren't me but you're like me. You're a part of me aren't you? Which means that when I answered your question you became even more like me." A sad smile made its way to his face. Red stood and looked down at me.

"How can you be so close to the truth but so far at the same time? It's a little sad for me you know. Even after what I did for you, you can't realize who I really am. Have you at least come to realize what the darkness is?"

"That thing is Voldemort isn't it?" He chuckled at my answer and placed his hand on the door. "How did he get inside of me?"

"That isn't a secret that I know; though you are correct. Voldemort is everything on the other side of this door, a parasite eating away at our existence. If you don't find a way to remove him you are going to die. Every part of your soul will be consumed and he will take your body for his own." His voice was monotone as he said that. Almost like all of the emotion was taken from him.

"How do I stop him?" Red shook his head at my question.

"I have no idea and if I don't know the answer I doubt Jason will. It would take someone with a vast knowledge of magic to help you. For now the only advice I can give is to let your heart grow. The more he tries to consume you the more human he becomes. He's changed because of you. Before he was a cold and calculating monster with no regard for life but through your heart he's grown his own."

"I doubt that he really has a heart." My tone was cruel but it was the truth. Everything I learned about Voldemort showed him to be a monster incapable of anything resembling humanity.

"Of course he doesn't. He's taking yours Harry. Wrath and Hatred and Sorrow are flooding into his being. He has come to hate you for giving him these emotions that he once considered to be a weakness. You have given him a lot and he hates you for it. Deep down in your soul you don't hate him. You don't despise him either. You pity him and that isn't something he could ever forgive. Somewhere deep down you always knew that he was here."

Neither one of us said anything else but I didn't want to leave. Leaving meant being in that house with Fran and right now I couldn't face her. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours. No words were spoken and no glances were given. Eventually the room got colder and the door started to shake. Red looked at me with a grim expression. "Can I still stay here?" I wasn't sure if he heard me or not but he left the door and sat beside me.

"She won't hate you."

Maybe that was true. Maybe she would forgive me but . . . "I hate me."

Red put his arm around my shoulders. "I know."

* * *

 **At the Apartment with Jason**

* * *

It took a few hours for the potions to heal his broken bones though Jason wasn't any happier when they were done. It was his fault that Harry had gone down that path and he knew it. In his twisted desire for revenge he had got caught and saved by an 8 year old kid that had been put through hell. Then there was the question of which one Harry managed to kill. Had it been Greyback or one of the other werewolves in the area? As much as he wanted to know Jason couldn't bring himself to ask Harry that question.

Then there was the fact that he had missed a full day of work. The higher ups were going to have his ass for this. This was not his week in any sense of the word. However it would be a good idea to let Amelia know that he wasn't dead right now, though it would probably be for the best to not inform her about the tiny fact that Harry Potter had come to his rescue . . . and killed someone in the process. "That would be a fun conversation." He said to himself quietly.

He wrote a quick letter and had Ruby take it to Amelia. He wanted to be angry at the elves for letting Harry and Fran get involved but in the end he was the one to blame. If he had stayed away from the assassination business then this wouldn't have happened in the first place. The young man gave himself a cold shower and went to the ministry while preparing for the hellish lashing that Amelia would surely give him.

* * *

 **Somewhere in London with Dante**

* * *

It had taken Dante longer to recover than he expected. The fight with Berserker had destroyed many of his bones, almost puncturing his lung. The bones took a few days to regrow and a couple more to properly set. The idea that the kid and his servant could be getting farther away infuriated the man but those thoughts were put to rest. The brat had found a way to disguise his magic signature but there was video evidence of him moving around in the city.

For the few people that had seen Dante since the incident it was a nightmare. His whole life had been success after success but now his pride was tarnished. Instead of it being some big shot powerhouse it was a little kid with no experience. The humiliation was enough to drag his mind to some very dark places. But he was able to find some happiness by doing his job.

With a little investigating it was discovered that the family the brat was staying with was quite abusive. Vernon and his wife had treated the boy like a slave for a little over seven years. He had also learned that the child's name was Hadrian Potter better known as Freak or Harry. The school he attended didn't notice anything wrong with the boy and all of the neighbors believed he was a troublemaker through and through. According to the Dursleys the boy also came from a line of wizards. How the brat came to be with them was irrelevant.

With the information he had gathered it would be child's play to break his mind or trick him into lowering his guard. After all, what little boy wouldn't want to know about his parents. He let out a dark chuckle as he patrolled the area in London where Harry was seen. "That little bastard is going to pay."

* * *

 **With Fran**

* * *

When she stormed into the bedroom she threw herself onto the sheets. It had all happened in a few minutes but it felt like everything had gone wrong. When he had healed her it was like a wave of pure bliss had entered her body. Every ounce of pain and sorrow completely disappeared but then he had called for Ruby and Sapphire. Was she too much of a burden? Was she really that weak in his eyes?

Those thoughts and worse plagued her mind. She was supposed to be a powerful servant. She was supposed to be his protector. Yet in the end it was him that saved her. It was him who let her escape while he went to fight alone. Fran still could have fought the bastard that attacked her. It would have hurt like a bitch but she still could have done it. But then again Harry wouldn't let that happen would he?

That boy couldn't see her as anything less than a friend and it hurt her. How many years did she live in isolation and pain before dieing? Not even she knew the answer to that question. It all blended together to form a linear story of misery. It was a sad amd heartbreaking life that she was forced to endure. A tale remembered so vividly that she became a heroic spirit with the wish to be loved. She was sure that the only thing that could grant that impossible wish was the Holy Grail.

However . . . Fran had been proven wrong. Harry loved her and looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world. While it wasn't what she had wanted when she chased down her creator. It was wonderful to have a friend look at her with those eyes. Groaning in confused frustration, Fran slammed her head into the bed and almost broke it.

Her face flushed red with embarrassment as she gently got off the bed. Fran couldn't tell if she was mad at Harry or mad at herself. Things had been simpler in her previous life but at the same time they were much worse. Despite what she felt she had no right to avoid Harry. He would never think any less of her no matter what; of that she was sure.

So it was with a great deal of courage that Fran walked downstairs and found Harry sleeping on the couch. For a second she thought about going upstairs and letting him sleep but they needed to talk. She walked as slowly as she could and looked down at his face. He was sweating far too much. She put the back of her hand to his forehead and pulled back almost as quickly. It felt like he was on fire.

She grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake hi awake but it wouldn't work. Why wasn't he waking up? Did that wizard place a curse on him? No that couldn't be right. Jason or her would have noticed it so what was wrong? "Harry!" She screamed at him. It wasn't doing any good.

Fran bolted up the stairs and grabbed a shirt for Harry. She shoved it on him and bolted out the door. Sheska said that her brother and sister were doctors. They could help Harry, they had to help. "Please don't abandon me." Tears threatened to fall down her cheeks as the last words he said played in her mind. "I won't ever abandon you. I promise." The pain brought by her words caused thw tears to finally.

She got to the library in a matter of seconds but in her mind it wasn't fast enough. Kicking open the doors she saw Sheska there with her niece. "Help . . . please." It was all she could say in her fragile state. Sheska didn't ask any questions, she just grapped the phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

 **A/N Did you really expect me to end it on a good note. I mean come on it's me we're talking about. So from that little encounter can anyone guess what 'Red' is. It won't change what I write but I m curious if you all can figure out what I'm gonna do.**

 **Hope you all stick around and the rating will be changed to M on Friday for obvious reasons.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here I am with unlucky 13. Who is destined to be struck down by a wave of bad luck on this particular chapter? Oh well, I guess you'll just have to find out on your own because I don't like to give away spoilers.**

 **To the person that asked about the crossover for Little Witch Academia and Harry Potter. I don't have anything in mind for that story at the moment but I will think about it and try to come up with something. That particular crossover has been on my mind for a while and I would love to add to its collection. Give me some time and I'll see what I can do.**

 **There isn't anything else that I need to talk about so please enjoy the latest chapter and I promise that this one doesn't end on a douchebag cliffhanger.**

* * *

 **In Harry's Mind**

* * *

How many hours has it been since I came here? How long has Voldemort been banging on that damned door? At first it had been comfortable to be here with Red but now it was like I was slowly suffocating. It was getting harder to breath with each passing minute but I tried to ignore it, though it was difficult. The banging was starting to drive me insane. That bastard has already played a part in ruining my life. He killed my parents for god knows what and now he's annoying the hell out of me while trying take over my body. I glanced over at Red and remembered how he was able to hear my thoughts the last few times I came here. Could he also read Voldemort's mind?

"Yes." I rolled my eyes. Of course he can still hear me. No wonder he knew how I felt about myself. He chuckled and allowed a small smile onto his face. "That isn't the only reason I was able to tell. As for Voldemort, there are barely times when his thoughts are coherent enough to understand. Most of his soul is instinctively acting out with only a few pieces here and there forming plans. At least that's what I can see. Who knows if that's the truth?"

"Does he know why he killed my mother and father?" I asked aloud through my gritting teeth. If he can talk then maybe I can get answers.

"They aren't on his mind at the moment. So far the only thoughts I can really find are ones about taking over your body and using it to restore his power . . . I don't think he understands what it would do to him though." Red said as he laughed sadly. His eyes weren't really looking at anything, just staring blindly.

"Why are you always sad when you talk about Voldemort? The only time you didn't sound like that was when you were helping me fight him off; when you gave me the magic to fight." His hand darted out and hit me in the back of the head. I gripped my skull and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't give you anything. The fact that you still can't understand is absolutely infuriating. How could someone like you do what you've done and still not know anything?" He walked away from me and ranted about things that I had never heard of.

"I would understand if you would just tell me! You think this has been enjoyable for me. I have thought about it and tried to figure it out but no matter what I do I can't grasp it. What are you? Who are you? Why is it that one minute I feel like I can trust you and then the other I'm worried you'll stab me in the back?" We both stayed there glaring at each other in silence . . . silence. "He stopped banging on the door."

We both glanced at the door and I could feel something behind it. I stepped to the right just before a black tendril shot through the door and into the place I had just been. The thing retracted and circled around the door knob. I bolted forward to try and stop it but a second one tore through and pinned me to the wall. "Red I need your help." He stayed exactly where he was. "Why?"

He looked at me with the same sad eyes he had when he talked about Voldemort. "I'm not capable of helping anyone. I'm only as strong as you and Voldemort want me to be." Red didn't say anything else. He remained silent as the door was ripped off its hinges and sent flying beside my head. Darkness poured into the room like a thick fog in the morning and from that fog Voldemort emerged.

His body was hideous and deformed, bones arranged in strange ways and the white skin clutching tightly to his hands. The only thing about him that looked human was his eyes but even they had a monstrous gleam in them. My shock and disgust were replaced by fear as a vicious smile made its way to his face. "So this is what you've grown to be little Potter. Do you remember me?" I couldn't respond, the suffocating feeling from earlier had grown a hundred times over; and even if I could speak I wouldn't be able to move.

"Do you have to play with the child?" I heard Red ask in a monotone voice. Was it all just a trick? Was he working for him the whole time? Red turned away from me and stared at the wall. "I told you Harry . . . I'm not helping anyone. Or more precisely I can't help either one of you. When I 'helped' you in your fight and asked about your desire it was a curiosity. You would have obtained the power regardless of your answer."

"So you have been talking to the child." Voldemort stated with a hellish glare. "What have you told him?"

"Nothing you would consider important. If you want to take his body, now would be the best time to do it. He's weak, physically and mentally, it won't be hard to gain a strong hold."

"Very well . . . I suppose I have no choice but to accept that. As for you Potter, know that I will take great pleasure in murdering those friends of yours." He walked away from me and made his way for the door.

"Stop." I muttered as I gripped the tendril holding me. He turned to me with his hand raised and his eyes shining with a sadistic glee.

"What did you say child?"

"They haven't done anything wrong." I managed to choke out. In an instant he was in front of me with his hand to my throat.

"ON the contrary child. You and those damned friends of yours have set my plans back by nearly a decade. I will not be denied any longer." I was drowning in the sheer power coming off of him. How could someone be so strong? How could he be so strong? I grabbed his wrist with my shaking hands and tried to move him away.

As if he was swatting a fly he struck me in the face and dropped me to the floor. Was the difference between us really this great? How am I supposed to beat him? I stared up at him, into those bored eyes. "Why . . . why did you kill them?"

"You need to be more specific. I've killed a lot of people." Glaring at the monster I struggled to my feet.

"Why did you kill my parents?" Voldemort laughed maniacally and clutched his side. When he finally stopped he smiled. It was small but no less threatening.

"I did it because of you. I killed them because you were born. If you hadn't come into this world they would still be alive." Blinded by my rage I tried to punch him but the tendrils shot into my body. The pain was like nothing else I had ever felt in my life. I couldn't even scream. In the corner of my eye I saw Red on the floor clutching his side. When the tendrils pulled back my wounds instantly closed. There wasn't even a drop of blood on the floor. "Do you understand how foolish it is to stand against me?"

I reached out and gripped his ankle. "Is that all you have? Cause if so I'm disappointed." Once more they plunged into my body and I was pierced by that pain. I have to endure it for just a bit longer. It hurts but I'll get just a bit of resistance to it and then I can strike. I just have to hold on for a bit longer.

* * *

 **At the Hospital with Fran and Jason**

* * *

When the ambulance took Harry, Fran chased after it as if her life depended on it, though in some ways it did. The doctors didn't know what was wrong with Harry and they asked all sorts of questions that Fran didn't know the answer to. With no other option left to her she had called Ruby and Sapphire and through them Jason. He had used a few spells to get them to stop asking questions and do their jobs to the best of their abilities.

The two of them had been at the hospital for a couple hours now and no headway had been made. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with Harry making them believe more and more that the problem was magical. But if that was the case there wasn't much they could do for him. Jason didn't know anyone off the top of his head that could be trusted to not reveal Harry to the world. He himself didn't have any real medical spells, just stuff to heal small cuts and bruises.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other and the silence was slowly eating away at them. How could they let this happen to Harry? That was the single thought plaguing both of their minds. Jason finally had enough and slammed his fist into the wall. "There has to be something we can do?" Fran's dull eyes stared up at him in annoyance.

"How?" She asked bitterly without a care as to how much it hurt her. If Harry died because of this she wouldn't be far behind. It also didn't help that she hadn't spoken a word to him after they got back from saving Jason. Jason pressed his back against the wall and shook his head.

"I don't know. This doesn't make sense, nothing like this has happened before right?" Fran remained silent, debating whether or not she should tell Jason about Harry's dreams. On one hand they could be related to this but there was an equal chance that they weren't. And if she did tell Jason how would Harry react? Would he hate her more or would he forgive her? As long as it saved him it didn't matter how he felt. Fran grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Jason looked at her with mild interest as she started to write.

Finishing as fast as possible she handed it over to him. _There were times when Harry would pass out after using his magic too much. He said he had dreams about an older version of him with red eyes. However he's never been like this during those dreams. Do you think they could be related?_ Jason sighed and looked at her, it was obvious that she felt guilty so he put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't tell him that you told me and you shouldn't blame yourself for any of this. As someone that's spent his last few years on a guilt trip I should know. Harry will fight off whatever this is, magical or otherwise. All we can do is stay here and wait for him to get done."

Jason did have a small idea as to what it could be but even to wizarding kind it sounded impossible. But then again Jason had heard Harry speak in Parsletongue and now he's having dreams about a red eyed man. Things weren't looking good no matter how you looked at them. However Jason wasn't stupid enough to say what he was thinking to Fran. She had it rough enough as is and it wouldn't do any good to tell her that Voldemort 'might' have found a way to possess Harry.

Fran would never admit it but hearing those words was comforting. Some of the guilt was still there but he was right, Harry would be fine. He always finds a way to do something impossible. A small smile made its way onto her face and Jason chuckled. "So his protector can smile. Good to know the kid has something to look forward to." And like that Fran wanted to punch him but she resorted to only glaring at him. "At least I'm not flirting with you. Sorry to say it Fran but you aren't my type." (In the future Jason will come to remember this day whenever he looks into a mirror. It will not be a happy memory) A loud slap echoed throughout the building and every man had the same thought. Someone was a dumbass.

Jason was muttering to himself while clutching his bright red cheek. "I was just trying to lighten the mood damnit. You didn't have to slap me." This time Fran was the one laughing at his misery. And though Jason grimaced because of the pain he smiled because of her. She might not look like it but she was just a kid at heart. "I'm gonna have to tell Harry about our abusive relationship you know. Seriously are you trying to kill me?" He had meant it as a joke but she turned serious and moved her hand around as if saying so-so. A bit o color left Jason's face and she laughed harder. "That isn't funny!" Maybe he shouldn't feel bad about lying to her after all.

* * *

 **Back in Harry's mind**

* * *

Once more the tendrils left my body and I was left panting like a dog. That annoying smirk on Voldemort's face wasn't helping matters in the slightest. "I'm quite impressed young Potter. After all that abuse and your soul refuses to break but even you will shatter if we keep this up." I pressed my head to the floor and focused on myself. All I needed was one clean hit and I could make a run for it. Just one hit.

Spreading my magic through my body I pushed myself up and went to punch him but a tendril caught my arm. I focused the rest of my magic into my leg and tried to kick him anywhere but it was caught as well. "No one can say you weren't tenacious but even I get bored of torturing people. Maybe that red head will provide me with some more entertainment. She looks a bit like your mother after all and killing her was oh so enjoyable." He got close to my face. "What kind of screams do you think she'll make Potter?"

With a cold rage burning in my heart I shoved my head forward and head-butted the vile bastard. The tendrils disappeared and I made my move. I punched him twice in the face and once in the gut before turning and looking for the doll that let me leave last time. I saw its blurry image right in the crib and ran for it. Just before I grabbed it black tendrils shot through my chest and I was blinded by the pain. I fell forward and knocked over the crib. It was right there I just needed to grab it.

Struggling through the pain I reached out inch by inch but Voldemort's foot kicked it away. "Are you so pathetic that you would reach for a doll hoping it would protect you from me?" Even more tendrils pierced my body, increasing the pain tenfold. I saw his lips moving but I was in too much pain to hear him. My body was becoming cold and the pain was starting to disappear. My eyes drifted down to my hand and to my horror my fingers were gone. There wasn't a single trace of them.

Was I dying in this place? Is that why I'm disappearing? I can't die here; I won't let this bastard kill me. Not after everything he's done. For my mother, my father, and everyone else this bastard has hurt; I won't let him kill me. I saw my hands start to reform and heard Voldemort's voice though it was barely a whisper. "I thought you said he was weak mentally."

"That was before you pissed him off. Did you think he wouldn't want you dead after everything you've done? He's a kid but he's smarter than you idiots give him credit for." I heard Red say with confidence. I'll figure him out later, now I need to deal with Voldemort. My body felt like it had fire coursing through its veins but I pressed on and put my magic into every damned tendril. I'm not completely sure why but they shattered like glass and I was free from their torment.

I stood and locked eyes with Voldemort before putting my hands together and spreading my magic throughout my whole body. "I was a bit shocked that you had wandless magic too. But then again even Jason admitted you were strong despite being insane. Were those black things the best you could make because if so you're in for one hell of a beat down!" Please buy it. I have no idea how I destroyed those things and if I have to face them again I don't know how I'll survive it.

"It seems I'm going to have to get a bit more creative in how I kill you Potter. Or maybe I should just imprison you in this place like you've done to me?" More of those black tendrils appeared from behind him and instead of feeling afraid I was excited. Was it because I wanted to fight him? It doesn't matter right now.

"Bring everything you have Voldemort. Because I'm not gonna be satisfied until I've completely beat you." The tendrils came forward and I dodged them. I started to disappear after I gave up earlier so as long as I kept a cool head I should be fine. Neither of us can really be killed here so I can't afford to hold anything back. I will win. I won't throw away what everyone's done for me. They started to surround me so I jumped to the ceiling and kicked off it towards Voldemort. With my hand glowing a bright red I punched and met the tendrils head on.

The collision sent both of us flying back but I finally had it figured out. I don't have to overpower Voldemort, I just have to overpower the tendrils. This time I ran past him and plunged my hands into the darkness. I was instantly hit by a wave of memories that weren't my own. They were so similar to mine but I never grew up in an orphanage. The only man to ever abuse me was Vernon. Voldemort was like me . . . NO! I won't pity him. I refuse to pity him. He could have grown from that experience but instead he chose to live his life consumed by nothing but hatred.

I poured every last bit of magic I had into the darkness and it burned. It was slow at first but it quickly spread like wildfire. Every tendril turned to nothing as it was disintegrated by my magic. By the time I had destroyed it all I was exhausted but I wasn't the only one. Voldemort was only a few feet away leaning against the wall. I forced myself to stand and move to him. "How are you this strong? You shouldn't be capable of something like this."

"And here I thought you understood magic." Red said from his corner of the room. "It's a mixture of Lily's protection and his heart. Your magic is so vile and twisted and incapable of feeling love that when it feels those emotions it wants nothing more than to die. He may have only hatred for you but he loves others and it is because of that love that he will keep fighting. He might not always win but it won't stop him from trying. If your desire is to be free then the only way to do that is to join your fragment with Harry. It would be both of you and none of you. I thought something as simple as that would be so easy for the oh so powerful Lord of Darkness to understand. But I guess in the end you're nothing more than a power hungry mad man throwing a temper tantrum."

"How dare you speak to me in such a way. I swear I will kill you for this insolence." Voldemort said as he stumbled forward.

"If you want me dead you should kill yourself or kill Harry. Those are your only options that end in my demise." Red said with a smirk before snapping his fingers and repairing the door. He grabbed Voldemort by the neck and lifted him up. "I think I win no matter what happens to you but if manage to kill Harry I would be very upset. So do me a favor and die or fuse with his soul." With that said he threw Voldemort out the door and shut it. "God you two are the most annoying people I've ever had the displeasure of dealing with. If you don't leave soon you're gonna die."

"I thought you said you couldn't do anything against us?" I got out as he picked up the doll.

"You and him aren't strong enough to do anything anymore. It's quite shocking to think that he is so powerful with less than 10% percent of his soul. Oh well time for you to leave." He tossed the doll at me before I could ask anything else and I was pulled out of the place. I found myself at the bottom of the library stairs with the golden light shining down on me. I started to pull myself up but it was hard. My body felt hotter and hotter the closer I got to the top. I just have to move a bit more.

* * *

 **With Fran and Jason**

* * *

Jason's face was still a little red from the slap but he had stopped holding it. The silence between them was a bit more comfortable than before but the more time that passed the more anxious they became. Jason couldn't think of anything that could help comfort Fran and she didn't have anything she wanted to say to him. Eventually one of the doctors that Jason had compelled came out with a smile on his face. Their hopes were lifted as they stood and walked over to him. "Is he alright doctor?" Jason asked as his hand drifted down to his side, next to where his wand was kept.

"The boy is awake and his fever is steadily dropping. You will have to wait a bit before seeing him but I'll come and get you once we're sure everything is fine." Fran tried to step forward but Jason stopped her. She shot him a very annoyed look so he talked fast.

"We understand doctor but please hurry. My friend's patience isn't as long as mine. We're both worried about him." She looked away bitterly and retook her seat. The doctor left without a word and Jason remained standing. He stood there for a few minutes before laughing and clutching his side. "Harry really is something else isn't he." Fran smiled softly at the statement. He surely was different from everyone else. It was a shame he wasn't the normal of the world.

"You're right." She mumbled quietly but he had heard her. His smile was even brighter than before and she felt the sudden urge to hit him.

"I think that's the first time you've given me a complement." Jason said before laughing even harder. It took a while for him to stop and he had to wipe away a few stray tears. "I'm going to go tell the girls that he's alright. They were even more worried than I was." He got up and left for the nearest bathroom. So Fran was left there alone with only her thoughts and they quickly became depressing.

Sure she couldn't have done anything to help against an illness but that didn't excuse the way she acted before he got sick. In the end he probably thought it was the only thing he could do to protect her and Jason. It was just the kind of person that he was, surprising for someone of his age. To be so selfless that he could throw his life away just to protect a wannabe assassin and an abomination of nature. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared down at her body. Not the illusion she put up in front of Jason and Sheska but the body that was littered with mismatched skin and stitches. A complete failure in eyes of her father, a monster in the eyes of the human race, and a friend in the eyes of Harry. Was this pain karma for existing in the first place?

The doctor returned before Jason did and Fran didn't bother to wait for him. She followed the man to the room that Harry was laying in. He was hooked up to a few weird machines that showed a steady pulse. His head was pressed deeply into the pillow and he was staring at the ceiling. The doctors left them alone without being told to. Fran stayed away from the bed and looked at everything but him. "I was scared when I woke up. I thought you might've been a dream. I think I would rather die than have that be true." She smiled softly but still refused to look at him. "Are you mad at me Fran?"

"OF course not I was scared!" Fran yelled at him. "I thought you wouldn't wake up. I thought . . . I thought . . ." She held her throat as pain coursed through her, Harry got out of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She felt him cry against her.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again. I screwed up big time didn't I?" He choked out. "I almost lost you." His grip tightened and she was confused, the way he talked made it sound like he was in some kind of fight. "Fran I have something to tell you." She brought him to the bed and let him sit down. He began to explain the little he knew about what was happening in his mind. From his few brief interactions with Red to how he killed Greyback to his fight with Voldemort. There was no hiding how much the torture had affected him so he didn't try to hide it. He could still feel Voldemort's darkness inside of him. It was small but no less noticeable. "I don't know how to get him out of me. He's the worst monster to ever exist and he's in me. What am I supposed to do? What should I do"

Even if Fran could speak freely she would've been at a loss for words, was there nothing in this world willing to give Harry a moment of kindness? There were no words that could bring him comfort, no promise that could mend his heart. So Fran did the only thing she knew could bring him peace. She embraced Harry tightly and let him cry into her. This was the least she could do for the troubled child.

Outside the room Jason was leaning against the door with his wand in his hand. Voldemort had found a way to go inside of Harry and now he was trying to take over the kid. Every bit of that information stabbed at his heart like a knife. What was he supposed to do? On one hand if Harry died it might put an end to Voldemort for good but Harry was a good kid. He deserved to live damn it. Jason held his wand up and made up his mind. The tip of the wand lit up with an emerald green. There was nothing else that could be done. With a sigh he placed the tip of the wand to his head. "Obliviate." a green flash lit up the hall and the things he had just learned vanished from his mind.

A few minutes later Jason entered the room with no clue as to what Harry had just told Fran. All he knew was that the kid was hurt and it was time for him to go home. "You wanna get out of this place kid?" Harry pulled away from Fran and nodded.

"Jason thank you for being here." Jason just waved it off and smirked.

"Come on, what kind of guy would I be if I ditched a kid?" Jason lead them out of the building and didn't ask anything about what they had talked about. If they wanted to tell him then they would. Over the last few years he knew that sometimes you shouldn't press too hard for the truth because it doesn't always end well. When they knew they were alone, Harry grabbed Fran's hand and Jason's arm before saying the word that took them to their home.

"Salvation."

* * *

 **A/N Here ends chapter 13. I'm not sure how many of you were expecting that but I tried my best. If you're wondering about the tendrils I got the idea from Deathly Hollows Part 2. Can't remember if it was in the books or not though. Oh well I just didn't want to leave things on another cliffhanger. I know how I'm going to deal with the horcrux later but it will be later. For now it will be mostly smooth sailing for the little dysfunctional family.**

 **It won't last forever though, so expect a few chapters of filler while I come up with a badass way to end January. I also plan to start a new series on Christmas as my gift to all of you.**

 **This is basically what I'm gonna do. Lily will perform the summoning ritual to bring forth a servant that will protect Harry. That servant will be none other than Atalanta. If you don't know who she is either get one wikipedia or watch Fate/Apocrypha. There will be no mages on this one only wizards, servants, and magical creatures. James will be dead. Lily will live. Dumbledork's beard will be cut a few inches. and some other stuff here and there. If it sounds interesting to you then please check it out on Christmas.**

 **With that said and done I wish you all a wonderful week. Please review honestly and feel free to make any requests that come to mind. If I can find inspiration in it I will write something for it. If I can't then I can only apologize in advance.**


End file.
